Now Charmed
by rene3037769
Summary: A simple spell cast in the world of the Charmed Ones was meant to keep evil from gaining a power boost in their own world. They never knew that their spell would have consequences in the world Harry Potter lived in. A world in which Harry Potter is now Charmed. AU and Non Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.

Wyatt Halliwell winced as his little brother, Chris, was blasted across the room by one of the three Warlocks that had broken into their home in an attempt to steal their Book of Shadows. Honestly, this happened fairly regularly. Most of the time they avoided destroying the furniture that littered the attic, but it happened. He doubted that even his dad would be able to repair it this time judging by how many pieces the cabinet was now in.

While Chris had managed to take out one of the Warlocks, with him out of commission that left Wyatt with the other two, and these Warlocks seemed a bit more competent than the ones that he normally dealt with. He ducked an antique lamp as it flew at his head before finally landing a hit on the weaker of the two Warlocks still fighting. It was now just him and what appeared to be the eldest of the three.

Not only had both sides been fighting with active powers, but because of a Warlocks ability to steal powers, they had both been casting spells constantly in a never-ending stream of babble that could no longer be understood by either party as they continually worked to keep their own individual powers...or in the case of the Warlock...steal Wyatt's.

From what Wyatt could tell from the gloating of the three Warlocks when they had been found in their attic, they were actually bothers from a long line of Warlocks. It had been their intent to add the powers of the Charmed line into their own so that they could make themselves unstoppable forces of Evil.

Because everyone and their brother still wanted to be the next big bad down in the underworld. Really, Evil never sleeps.

The Warlock bothers, (Evil people rarely bothered introducing themselves before attacking) had their own version of a Book of Shadows which they had boasted that they would call the Book of Shade and was currently blank…their intention having been to copy the magic from their Book into their own. Something Wyatt could honestly say had the potential to work around the current protections around the Book. No one had really tried to copy their Book before…mostly everyone just wanted to steal it.

… _and honestly…Shade? How much more unoriginal can you get?_ Thought Wyatt as he dodged out of yet range of another attack. They even had made their book look like theirs, possibly so that no one would know that they copied the book instead of stealing it.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes on the only threat left and started throwing everything he had at the Warlock while still muttering practically any spell he could think of at this point. Even he wasn't sure what he was casting now. He was simply countering every tug on his magic with whatever came to mind. He was pretty sure that he had called for lost witches at some point when one of the Warlocks stole is power of Photokinesis.

It was a mess and whatever he did worked because he got his power back. He had meant to call for his power but got distracted by one of the others flinging a fire ball at him. Whatever...it worked.

As they continued to fight and spells continued to be cast, magic began to fill the air in multi-colored orbs, focusing mainly around the two books laying on the floor by the stand that normally held the Book of Shadows. Neither men fighting noticed as the orbs got thicker and brighter the longer they continued.

Chris Halliwell groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows in the pile of rubble that once was a storage cabinet, wincing as an unknown piece of something his family had kept dug into his ribs. By how blurry the room appeared he was sure that he had a concussion.

He sluggishly turned his head towards the door when it burst open and his mom and aunts rushed into the room. He grinned as they quickly took stock of the state of the room and clasped hands. They very rarely used their magic to combat evil anymore, leaving the family duties to the next generation while they lived their normal lives. Yet when needed, the Charmed ones were always there.

Phebe closed her eyes for a moment before she began chanting a spell she made up on the fly, she more than the others, was the fastest at making up rhymes and had been the one that had taught the next generation how to create spells.

" _Your greed for power is a waste_

 _Let that which you have stolen_

 _Be lost to time and space."_

Page and his mom quickly joined in after memorizing the words to the new spell, joining their power into a Power of Three spell.

Chris blinked as a flash of light caught his attention across the room. He carefully turned his head, wincing at the pain the movement caused as he looked for the source of the light. He blinked in confusion as the multi colored orbs that were building up around the Book of Shadows and the blank copy began to brighten even more. Each time his mom and aunts repeated the spell, the lights would get just a little bit brighter and thicker. As his brother was still fighting the remaining Warlock, he was the only one to notice the odd occurace.

Unfortunately, his attempt to point out the lights to the others went unnoticed as the Charmed Ones finished the spell for the third time. A loud bang and flash of light caused everyone to close or shield their eyes in defense. When he could kind of see again after blinking repeatedly (the room was still kind of blurry though) He slurred out a question meant for any and everyone.

"Hey." He slowly pointed over to the Book of Shadows where it was sitting on the floor. "Did you guys see all the lights?"

"Chris, honey, are you okay?" His mom was beside him before he could process the question and was already starting to fuss at his injuries.

"M'fine."

Phoebe had gone and placed the Book back onto its stand and was now checking to see if it had been damaged in anyway. "It looks like the book is alright."

Page was checking over Wyatt while asking what had been going on.

After the sisters found out that the Warlock had been attempting to copy the Book instead of stealing it, they looked around for the book that was meant to be the copy., Piper starting to clean as she looked. When a search turned up nothing, they declared that it was destroyed with the three Warlocks and everyone put the matter out of their minds. Only Chris thought about the orbs of light he had seen, but as everything seemed normal, he too eventually forgot about the experience. He thought it was probably caused by the concussion he had if no one else had seen anything.

For all that the situation had been a battle against Good and Evil, the day the Warlocks had tried to steal the Powers and Magic of the Charmed line ended up just being a normal day for the family. Their lives went on, they raised their families, and they saved their innocents.

By the time the Charmed Ones were ready to meet Death, they had truly had a charmed life.

* * *

In a completely different world where magic worked a little bit differently, Lily and James Potter were enjoying some...quality time...after James arrived at home a bit banged up from a confrontation with Death Eaters. They were newly married and found themselves in bed often when something from the escalating war had placed one of them in danger.

While they were having…quality time…together in their little flat, Dumbledore was across town giving a job interview to Sybill Trelawney. He had rented a private room at the Hogs Head to hold his interviews for years in an attempt to get his brother to interact with him, but even the possibility of getting his brother to speak with him was not enough to make him feel excited about this interview. He was probably going to end up just doing away with Divination as a class. You either had or you didn't and the poor woman obviously didn't.

At least he felt that way until the spacey woman's eyes rolled back in her head and she began to speak in a hoarse voice. His eyes sharpened as he listened to an actual prophecy from a woman he thought was nothing more than a fraud a second ago.

" _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**_ _"_

His eye twitched as he heard a commotion in the hallway while the prophecy was being made, he wished he could run out and take care of whoever was listening, but he could not take the risk. It was an effort to keep his focus on the prophecy. He needed to pay attention so that he would be able to view it again in his pensive and make his plans. Of course, he would have to find out if and what had been heard and by whom...he would just do it later. This…this prophecy could change everything.

While Dumbledore plotted, and planed, the Potters lay in their bed and tried to catch their breath. James smirked and looked over at Lily, who was flushed and breathing deeply.

"I just rocked your world, right Lily-flower?"

Lily rolled her eyes as she turned her head to take in her panting husband. "More like I rocked yours, you great dolt." She bit her lip as she pondered what had just happened. "James, what was that? We never had accidental magic while having sex before."

James just shrugged and pulled Lily back into his arms, running his fingers through her red hair as she placed her head onto his chest. "I don't know. It was awesome though.

Both eventually fell asleep in each other's arms while pondering the glowing balls of magic that had surrounded them while they had been making love.

The light show, while beautiful, was not really what they were focusing on at the moment and the lights were gone by the time they were finished, so neither of them had really seen how the lights had condensed until they flowed into Lily's stomach with one final pulse of light.

They also didn't notice the new Book that appeared in Lily's school trunk, tucked underneath one of her scarves.

As far as they knew everything was normal and they had just had really great sex that resulted in accidental magic.

Time continued to march on and eventually Lily discovered that she was pregnant. It was exciting as one of her best friends found out that she was also pregnant and they were due at the same time. They were ecstatic that they would be raising their children at the same time and that they would not have to go through their first pregnancies alone.

At least they were excited until Dumbledore found out. James and Lily had been in shock when they found out that their unborn baby could be the one prophesied to defeat the Dark Lord. Their mood lowered even more when they were told that Lord Voldemort knew about part of the prophecy and that he would be coming for them.

Apparently, Dumbledore had someone on the inside now that had warned him that Voldemort was going after the children that would be born at the end of July…and his focus for some reason was going to be their baby if he was born within that time frame. He was already planing on killing their unborn child on the off chance he was born at the end of July.

Time seemed to fly as the Potters did their best to protect themselves from the threat of the Dark Lord. They moved into a small cottage in Godric's Hollow and placed it under the Fidelius Charm with Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper. They were hopeful that he wouldn't even be considered as a possibility for the Secret Keeper which would give them an added layer of security.

Their stress levels escalated when their son was born at 11:59pm on July 31st. Not only had Lily been begging that the baby would hurry up and just be born already…because labor was painful…but she had also spent most of her fourteen-hour labor begging that he just wait just a little bit longer…until 12:01am so that he could be an August baby.

Lily had some very strong conflicting emotions when she heard the time her son had been born. As she held him she cried and rocked him while whispering how much she loved him and that she would do _anything_ she could to protect him.

She knew that even with Alice having given birth the day before, that Harry's birth would be considered even more proof to the Dark Lord that he was the one from the prophecy.

As time went on and their isolation continued, Lily continued to look for anything that would protect her son. Unfortunately, nothing could block the killing curse, and that was the spell favored by the Dark Lord. He was quick to take advantage of the fear that the streak of acid green could cause.

Harry was almost one and a half when it finally happened. It was a shock to the system when James had yelled for her to take Harry and run. She had grabbed her son and ran up to his nursery so that they could take their emergency portkey to Potter Manor, the small manor where James had grown up.

It was as she clutched the pendent in one hand while whispering the password that she came to the worst realization of her life. Peter…Peter had betrayed them. Not only had he been their secret keeper, but he must have told the Dark Lord about the portkey as it was clear that it was being blocked.

Tears already rolling down her face, she placed Harry in his crib while trying to reassure him of her love. Her tears flowed faster as she heard the voice she heard in her nightmares say the spell that she already knew ended her husbands life.

As she heard footsteps walking up the staircase, she grabbed for her wand, prepared to do anything to save her son. She would be willing to cast Fiendfyre if it would cause the monster coming for them to break the hold on the Anti-portkey wards he must have put up.

When her hands found only air in her pocket she whimpered. She could see in her mind where her wand had been laid on the end table while she had read Harry a story on their couch in the den. Her wand was downstairs. A quick and desperate look around the nursery assured her that no, she had not left any weapons in her one year old's bedroom. How very…responsible of her.

As the door was blown open, she stepped in front of her son. If he was going to kill her son, he would have to get through her first, and if at all possible, she was going to fling herself at the monster and dig her thumbs into his eyes.

When he told her to stand aside, she told him no and took a step forward. He was just ten feet away now.

She begged and pleaded as she took two more steps forward. He once again told her to stand aside.

Eight feet away.

She was babbling anything that came to mind at this point…take me instead…anything but my baby…he is not a threat to you…take me instead. Another two feet taken as she begged.

Only six feet away now.

Unsure if she would be able to creep forward anymore, Lily prepared to throw herself at the Dark Lord, fully intending to blind the man before she grabbed her son and ran. It was the only thing she could think of.

Her eyes widened as he seemed to accept her pleas…he did say "as you wish" after all.

Before he finished the first part of the spell she knew she would never be able to reach him in time. With one flash of green, her life was over and done.

Voldemort sneered as he stepped over the body of Lily Potter and faced the baby that was prophesied to defeat him.

"I make my own destiny child. I will not allow you to get in the way of my plans." He felt absolutely no remorse as he raised his wand, the tip already glowing green, to the toddler crying in the crib.

Everything just happened so fast after that. Even if his genius had been unaffected by the many rituals he had gone through he would not have been able to process what happened next.

From Voldemort's point of view the curse hit and caused some kind of explosion of blue lights…which made no sense as the killing curse was green. Before he could process the oddity of the color change, the spell had somehow backfired and he had been expelled from the house as a wraith.

He never saw Harry reappear in his crib sounded by blue orbs, nor did he see a small piece of his soul break off and get caught within the orbs as Harry reappeared. He didn't see the orbs continue to surround the little piece of his soul until it had been isolated from Harry's own soul…seemingly contained in a bubble of its own. He didn't see it when Harry's forehead broke open under the pressure of the contained soul peace, leaving a lightning bolt to mark its location.

Hours later, Harry had been removed from his destroyed nursery and flown on a motorcycle across country so that he could be left on his aunt's doorstep thanks to Dumbledore making more than a few assumptions about what had happened.

He assumed in all his great wisdom, that Lily Potter had invoked some type ancient or unknown type of sacrificial magic that would protect her son from Voldemort and his followers. That love had conquered evil and that Lily's love continue to keep Harry Potter safe until he fulfilled his destiny.

He created Blood Wards at the home of the Dursley's despite being fully aware of Petunia's feelings towards her sister. After all, he had been at James and Lily's wedding where Petunia had wished Lily dead and all but disowned her. He knew that she would not love the boy and that the boy would not have a good childhood, but in the greater scheme of things, what was one boy's happiness in the face of so many others.

This was for the Greater Good.

Dumbledore made his assumptions, believing that he knew everything about what was going on. He even knew of the lingering evil residing in the boy's scar after all. No one could hide anything from him. After he left the boy on the doorstep, he quickly made his way back to his office. He had planning to do and very little time to do it in. He needed to help Harry meet his destiny…he only felt a moment of grief at the thought of the boy being destined to die while saving the world.

It was a pity that Dumbledore did not know what had saved Harry Potter…what events that occurred that led to him being the child of prophecy in the first place.

He had no idea, that in another world the fight between good and evil was ever ongoing.

He didn't know that a fairly normal fight within that world had saved Harry Potter after shaping his destiny.

Actually, there was quite a bit that a lot of people didn't know. No one knew that the spell to copy the Book of Shadows and the powers and magics of the Charmed Line had been successful before the Charmed Ones own spell had cast them into a new world where magic was used differently despite magic being magic. Each world developed their own ways and methods, after all.

Neither the Charmed Ones or Dumbledore had anyway of knowing that the theft had already fully occurred when the spell directing _that which you have stolen be lost to time and space_ was recited. Dumbledore didn't know about the other world after all and the Charmed Ones still had all their powers and their own Book.

Neither knew that such strong magic needed an outlet…even if magic already existed in its new environment. Even if it was only a copy. Charmed Magic was both ancestral and prophecy magic...so when the magic came into being in a new world, it found a host to contain it…sparking brand new prophecy bound to a brand new line.

Sure, Dumbledore heard the prophecy given by Sybil at her interview. It was a prophecy that dealt with an immediate need within an immediate area. A type of prophecy that was fairly common. There was an evil Dark Lord terrorizing the magicals of Britain, thus the prophecy given.

Dumbledore didn't hear the other prophecies though. His Magical enclave had a more immediate need and that need was met with the prophecy he received.

Others in different parts of the world heard something different though…each Enclave recording and storing the same prophecy in their archives.

 _Into a new world, what once was old magic is now new…_

 _Powers coveted by many will be held by the one that will be true…_

 _To protect the innocent, he will fight…_

 _His powers he will dedicate to the light…_

 _A new family Charmed, He holds_ all _the power…_

 _He will not falter…he will not cower…_

 _His full power, for his progeny will divide…_

 _What is needed, it will always provide…_

 _His destiny awaits now that he is armed…_

 _His family now and forever will be Charmed._

While it was not completely odd for so many enclaves to receive the same prophecy…this one still managed to raise a few brows. It went through more than the usual testing to verify its validity.

Most prophecies were like the one given by Trelawney. Most were unclear and hard to decipher.

Sometimes they were a little less…wordy or lyrical, and most of all…they normally did not rhyme.

At least not that much.

If it had not been for the extensive testing and the fact that each enclave outside Britain received the same prophecy it would have been written off as a very odd poem. Even the Centaurs knew of the prophecy.

No one really paid any attention to it after it was verified...after all, while pretty it just does predict a charms prodigy that somehow masters really old charms spells, right? Honestly? Just how useful are charms when it comes to defending others? Maybe some charms that help with law or something.

After giving a few guesses, most just gave up...so it wasn't as clear cut as they originally thought, it was still just a prophecy for a charms prodigy that will give birth to more people gifted in charms.

That was great...the world could use more charms.

Glowing orbs around the world containing the new Charmed Prophecy were placed on their shelves and mostly forgotten by everyone.

No one would realize for a long time just what it meant to have someone in their world now Charmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.

Life at the Dursley's was by no means, what a normal person would call pleasant for Harry Potter.

From the moment Petunia had found him on her doorstep the Dursley's had done everything they could to make sure that Harry would know just how much they did not want him.

It started with the Cupboard.

Most normal people would never think of placing a toddler into a storage cupboard, but that is exactly what happened to Harry. His aunt and uncle seemed to think that 'out of sight, out of mind' would apply with a child.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

Harry had just lived through a traumatic experience. He had been placed with people he didn't know. He was missing his family and did not really understand that they would not be coming back. He was _more_ than a little bit upset.

Being placed into a small dark cupboard was not helpful to Harry at all. Of course, being a toddler, he reacted as any normal toddler would.

First, he started crying. If mommy and daddy wouldn't come and take him from that dark place, surely the screechy woman would. So he cried, and when no one came to pick him up, he cried a little bit louder.

Now, eventually it is possible that another baby would cry themselves to sleep in exhaustion. They may have even eventually felt that being in the cupboard was normal.

This was not how things would work out in Harry's case though.

When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, Harry used one of the powers that were much more familiar in another world.

He Orbed.

He had his first active power.

So when his crying escalated and mommy and daddy didn't come get him, and then the screechy woman didn't come and get him…his power acted on his will.

He Orbed right into the kitchen where Petunia had been making herself a cup of tea in an effort to ignore the crying coming from the cupboard.

Seeing a baby appear in the middle of her kitchen in a swarm of blue and white light shocked Petunia so much that she tossed her cup of tea over her shoulder where it shattered into tiny pieces as it hit the wall.

Thus began the mini war between the Dursley's an Harry James Potter.

Stress was plentiful on both sides, and both sides were not prepared to lose.

Petunia, wanting nothing to do with magic or her nephew was determined to keep him as far from her and her family as possible. While she had never seen her sister have such bouts of accidental magic, she was sure that she could outlast the little boy and he would just get used to how things were now. Every time the she managed to get the child to sleep, she would stuff him back under the stairs in the hopes that this time would be the time he would just stay put.

Harry on the other hand was pretty much like every other toddler in the world. He had absolutely no intentions of being ignored and he didn't like the cupboard…so he really didn't want to stay in that scary dark place. Each time he woke up there, he immediately Orbed to wherever Petunia was as he was quick to learn that she was the one in charge of taking care of him. The fat man would just grab the fat baby and leave the room when he appeared.

Harry was not acting purposefully, it was still accidental as he had no control over his power, but his power reacted to his emotions and would continue to do so until he gained control. If he needed something or was cared...he Orbed himself to his caregiver.

Harry appeared in the kitchen.

Harry appeared in Dudley's nursery.

Harry appeared in the living room.

Harry appeared in Petunia's bedroom.

Harry appeared in the shower.

It was when Harry appeared in her shopping cart at the market that the battle had been won and Petunia-after looking around to see if anyone noticed that a baby had just appeared in her cart- decided that maybe the cupboard was not the best place for a baby.

When Petunia walked in to Number Four Privet drive with two children in her arms instead of one, Vernon snapped his head towards the cupboard in disbelief before turning wide eyes back to his wife. Petunia just walked over until he took the hint and pulled Dudley into his arms.

"Alright, I don't think that the cupboard is going to work. I was lucky no one noticed him appearing in the middle of the market this time." Petunia collapsed on the couch with Harry sitting in her lap gazing up at her with big green eyes. She looked at him in disgust.

"What do you think then? We could just put him in the play room." Vernon felt conflicting emotions when it came to his nephew. For one, he was a baby. It just seemed wrong to hate a baby. On the other hand…his nephew scared him. It was one thing to be told about Petunia's freaky sister, but it was different waking up to find a baby had just appeared in you bed while you were sleeping.

He hated Harry Potter despite how bad he felt about hating a baby.

"No, I want that to be Dudders' playroom and I want him as far away from Dudders as possible." Petunia sighed as she eased the boy onto the floor. She kept one eye on the boy while she went over her options. "The guest room is too nice for him…" She had decorated it herself and didn't want the little freak messing it up. "What about the attic. It has windows so maybe we can get him to stay up there. That would be out of the way and not so dark and cramped. Maybe he doesn't like the dark."

"The attic. Yes…that might work. Not much up there anyways. We have that camping light we could use at night to keep it from being dark at night."

Vernon actually could not fit up the narrow stairs that led to the attic. When Petunia's parents had died and they had taken the furniture her dad had made, Petunia had to pay some neighborhood boys to take the furniture apart and take it upstairs.

Petunia was lost in her thoughts as she thought about using the attic as her nephews bedroom. It was a larger space than he needed, but he would have to share the space with the boxes she had stored from her parents house, not that much as she really didn't keep much in storage and they had not lived there long enough for them to start accumulating junk.

It was one large square room with little individual spaces were the windows were. It was all unfinished lumber, but the boy didn't need anything fancy, just something less dark than a cupboard.

Petunia stood. "I am going to have a look. I think that Lily's old bedroom set and mattress is still up there, if it is alright he can just sleep on the mattress until he is older." She left the room and grabbed a box of light bulbs from the cupboard where she had tried to store her nephew before leaving a wary Vernon watching over his son and his nephew.

While Harry would still Orb to Petunia if he had been left alone for too long, Harry was much more content to play on his mattress in the attic for small periods of time, which allowed Petunia to at least pretend part of the time that the boy did not exist.

Of course things did not really get much better for Harry, though they didn't immediately get worse. While he had a less creepy place to sleep, Petunia still hated him and Vernon was avoiding him as much as possible. Both were intent on keeping Dudley as far from the little freak as possible. Harry still tended to Orb to Petunia though, as she was his primary caregiver, just not as often now that he had stuff to keep him occupied.

For a while it could be described as…livable…for Harry. Petunia, so used to over feeding Dudley really had no grasp on proper portion sizes for toddlers. By giving Harry half of what she gave to Dudley, she was actually giving him pretty decent portions at first.

So things pretty much calmed down as much as they were going to in the Dursley's home. Even the Orbing slowed down as Harry learned to come down the stairs on his bottom to find his aunt. (Petunia actually gave him a biscuit the first few times he did this in an effort to train him out of Orbing to her.)

When Harry was about four years old though, he had finished his dinner before everyone else…and he was still hungry. Harry, not understanding that his aunt and uncle did not like him yet, simply held out his plate and asked for more.

"No, you have had what you are getting and you will get no more tonight." Petunia looked at him with a look of disgust, not that he knew what it meant of course.

"But I am still hungry, Aunt Petunia." Harry was still holding out his plate.

"Just shut up. You had plenty." His aunt just went back to eating.

While Harry sat there and watched his aunt continue to put more food on his cousin's plate the only thing he could think of was how he was still hungry and he wanted more food. If Dudley got more then it was only fair he could eat more too.

As Harry's attention shifted to the serving dishes which still held quite a lot of food, he continued to think on his hunger. As with all types of accidental magic, Harry's magic soon responded to his need.

Within a small swarm of Orbs, a small chicken leg disappeared from the serving platter and appeared on Harry's plate. He immediately grinned and picked up his chicken leg to take a bite, which caused him to miss the furious expressions on his aunt and uncle's faces.

The Dursley's hatred grew with the new display of magic. As they knew of no way to stop the child from Orbing himself or now food, they both decided that if he was going to eat more than they were willing to give him, that he could earn it.

This is how Harry's education began. His aunt told him that night that he would be helping with the dishes. The next day she had him back in the kitchen while she worked and started showing him cans, bags and boxes of food while pointing out words while saying each letter and then the word.

When they were done in the kitchen she gave him a rag and showed him how to dust. As she cleaned for the next few weeks, she had Harry right there with her showing him how to get things done. Soon, Harry was expected to do different cleaning tasks by himself.

The first time he had been told to clean the bathroom by himself, (everything lower than the counter tops at that time) Harry missed a piece of trash in a corner. Of course that piece of trash was found by Petunia when she went in to clean the areas out of Harry's reach.

It was the first time that Petunia physically hurt Harry.

Dragging a scared and confused Harry into the bathroom with her she screeched at him about being lazy and not grateful for the food he took. She grabbed his arm, took a piece of flesh between her thumb and finger and twisted.

As Harry cried while holding his arm, he looked at his aunt and for the first time equated the look on her face with _not_ liking him. While he was still very young, he did understand that you don't hurt people you like.

Harry made sure to do everything he could to keep his aunt from pinching him again, but it happened often enough that Harry eventually learned exactly what his aunt felt about him. Where she used to pretty much ignore him now she seemed to be screeching at him for everything and pinching him for the smallest things.

Harry knew that she didn't like him, and figured that his uncle didn't either as he still avoided him and tended to keep him in a different room than he and Dudley. Harry just did not understand _why_ they didn't like him.

As the pinching turned into smacks, Harry started to wonder why they didn't like him. Slowly he began to put the pieces together.

He never really connected his magic with the reason they disliked him before. After all, it had happened so frequently at the beginning that the Dursleys had just given in instead of trying find a way to stop the magic. Neither had any ideas about how to stop a child from just appearing where ever he wanted if what they wanted to do as punishment was lock him away.

Petunia also was at a loss as to why Harry could do the same bit of accidental magic over and over and over again. When Lily had been small, bouts of accidental magic had been sporadic at best. She would float something, or possibly herself from a swing, make something break when angry, turn something another color, but never had she done the same thing repeatedly and seemingly gain control over it.

Harry started trying to avoid spending extra time with his aunt now instead of seeking her out like he had done before.

When Harry was five, he was told that he would be going to school with Dudley. Petunia had pinched him and told him that he would only get more of that if he told or showed anyone his magic. (Yes, she called it by its name since she had no chance to ever make Harry think that it didn't exist.) She was petrified that something would happen and he would Orb home.

Harry had enjoyed his first few days of class, but had confused to find that the ABCs actually came in a set order. He knew all twenty-six letters, just not that they had order to them. He already knew about numbers thankfully, so he did not have to reorder those in his mind.

After a few days, the teacher noticed Harry mumbling the ABCs under his breath and asked him if he knew them. Proud of his accomplishment, Harry quoted all of them in the correct order. Over the next week she noticed him sounding out words periodically while running his finger under words that were more difficult than the ones she normally taugt, or that he already knew his numbers.

By the end of the following week, she had asked that the office test him on the skills taught during first year. Surprisingly, the Headmaster, who had been a teacher himself, found that the boy not only had a good grasp on concepts learned during in first year, but he had the maturity and knowledge to do well in second. He would have said third, but he was a firm believer in allowing children to make social connections.

That day Harry went home with a notice that he was being suggested for a grade skip to second year immediately so that he could catch up with the class. All Petunia and Vernon needed to do was sign the form and he would be introduced into his new class on Monday.

When Petunia had been insisting on Harry learning things so that he could be useful around the house, this was not what she intended. Needless to say, Vernon and Petunia were not pleased. Vernon normally ignored him, so Harry was more than a bit scared in the face of his uncle's anger.

"What is the meaning of this? What made you think you could act better than my son?" Vernon's face had turned purple as he waved the paper from school in front of a cringing Harry.

"How dare you use what I taught you to show up my Dudders?" Petunia stepped behind him so that she could reach his arm and give him a pinch.

As one pinch turned to two and then three, Harry cringed, his fear mounting at this new unexpected development. Having his aunt behind him hurting him was one thing, adding in his uncle screaming in front of him was another.

"We feed you and clothe you. We put a bloody roof over your head and ignore your freakishness, and this is how you repay us? I won't have it, I tell you! I WONT HAVE IT!"

Harry winced as he was hit with his uncle's spit in his face before his eyes widened. His uncle's hand was raising as though in slow motion.

His aunt had hit him enough that he recognized what was coming, granted, her hits didn't hurt all that much. They just stung a bit, but she was tiny compared to his uncle. Harry knew without experiencing it that he really did not want to be hit by his uncle.

Raising his hands to shield his face, Harry waited for the blow…but it never came.

Peeking through his fingers at his uncle, he was startled to see his uncle standing perfectly still, like a statue.

Pulling his hands down just a bit, (just in case his uncle had frozen in an attempt to get him to put his hands down) Harry looked at his uncle more closely. He was completely still. A glance behind him showed his aunt with a sneer on her face, seemingly frozen right before she pinched him again.

As he was perfectly aware of magic thanks to the things he had always been able to do, Harry did not stop to question this new magic. Instead, he quickly stepped a few steps to the left.

If whatever froze his uncle stopped, he did not want to be in the path of that fat fist.

From his new position, he could clearly see that his aunt was in a bad position now, having been standing right behind Harry. With her having been the one to hit and pinch Harry over the last few years, he was not feeling all that bad about it. Personally, he felt that she deserved to know what being hit felt like…it hurt.

Only another moment or two passed before the freezing wore off.

Harry winced as he heard the sound of his uncle's fist connecting with his aunt's side. It was a much heavier sound than when his aunt hit him. He watched as his aunt doubled over with a pained gasp and as his uncle's face paled with the realization that he had hit his wife instead of his freak of a nephew.

He was quick to step forward and support his wife while asking if she would be alright.

A few minutes of assuring his wife that he loved her and would never hurt her and it was an accident and Petunia assuring Vernon that she knew and she was alright and forgave him, the Dursleys turned their heads to look at their nephew, who was just staring at them.

One thing had become very clear to Harry in those few minutes of watching his aunt and uncle's reactions. They knew hitting was wrong, and they _never_ would have felt bad about causing him that pain. Any guilt he felt about stepping aside and letting his aunt take the hit disappeared.

"You...little..." Vernon started to turn purple again, but before he could get worked up, Harry spoke in an oddly calm voice considering how scared he still was.

"You should be more careful Uncle Vernon. You will never be able to know who you will actually hit…it could have been Dudley." As he said that list bit, he turned his bright green eyes to a rapidly paling Petunia who was suddenly picturing her nephews magic putting Dudley in his place much like the food that would appear on his plate when he didn't get enough food.

Obviously Vernon was not as stupid as he looked as he soon paled as well as he looked at his nephew with something other than dislike…fear. He hadn't even seen the blue and while lights that normally preceded Harry's ability to appear somewhere else…there was no telling what other freakish things the boy could do.

Suddenly, having Harry in a different grade level was not so unappealing.

Pulling away from Petunia, Vernon picked up the paper from the school that he had dropped at some point. After looking at it in silence for a moment, he looked at his nephew.

"I will sign this and you will ensure that you do nothing that makes anyone thing you did not deserve it. You will bring home good grades and show that you are not as ungrateful as you seem. Go to your room and don't come down until dinner.

Still keeping his eyes on his uncle, Harry started slowly making his way towards the doorway and to the stairs. He only turned his back on the obese man when he was sure that he was out of easy grabbing range. After that he was quick to make his way to his attic bedroom.

Over the years the space had changed a little. It was almost always well-lit as the windows allowed light in from both the morning and afternoon sun. He only used the lightbulbs that hung from the celling if he needed light after dark, and he tended to go to bed fairly early.

Thanks to his aunt teaching him to clean at a ridiculously early age, the space was clear of clutter and dust. As a toddler, who like most other toddlers liked to get into everything, Harry had played with the different things he had found in the few boxes that had occupied the space.

He especially loved the sound of the Metronome he had found in a box filled with things Petunia had taken from her father's desk. He didn't know what exactly it was, but it made him feel calm while it slowly ticked away the seconds as he watched the little pendulum rock back and forth. It now stood on the desk that once was his mothers.

Petunia had come up one day and helped him put the pieces of the furniture together so that his mattress was no longer on the floor. It was not out of kindness on her part, but more an effort to keep the boy from thinking the furniture pieces were something to destroy. Her father had made them after all. She was also tired of seeing how warn the fitted sheets were becoming from the mattress being on the floor.

His bed sat in a shadowed corner where the morning sunlight would not automatically wake him, and he had a light gray sheet and comforter set that Dudley had thought boring. Since Petunia had gotten it on sale, it could not be returned, so she gave it to Harry.

Rugs that Harry had found in the attic or that the Dursley's had intended to throw out now kept his floor from being to plain or too cold, and to keep Harry from getting splinters. The space had become fairly colorful despite all the brown from the unfinished wood.

At the foot of his bed sat his most favorite and precious items. A old fashioned trunk made out of some kind of reddish tinted wood with black embellishments that had appeared in his room when he was four…the same night he first Orbed food onto his plate.

While he had been downstairs using what he would later learn was the power of Telekinetic Orbing, he was also using his first Charmed power. His Orbing abilities had come from the fact that there had been three half-Whitelighters in the room when the spell casting the magic into this world was cast. The power found itself in a child at the moment of conception and pretty much created the first half-Whitelighter in this world. Telekinetic Orbing was a hybrid power between Whitelighter power and Charmed power.

Using a power of the Charmed line for the first time called to the Book of Shadows that was still safely tucked into Lily's school trunk; their home being placed into stasis's so that only someone with their blood would be able to enter before it had been turned into a monument.

So when the food was being moved in a swarm of blue and white lights from one plate to the other, the trunk was disappearing from Godric's Hollow and appearing in Harry's room in a swarm of gold and white lights.

It had been a happy surprise for the boy who didn't get any gifts from the Dursleys. He only got things that they didn't want or have a use for, but nothing that was meant just for him.

There were quite a few books in the trunk, as well as some clothes and nick knacks, but Harry's favorite thing was a large green book with an odd symbol on the front. It looked old and had yellowed paper inside where there was a lot of hand written pages with creatures and scary looking people were drawn inside.

Harry thought it was a fairytale book to begin with, but he never heard Petunia telling Dudley any of these stories.

Harry used this book to practice words, though it was hard and he rarely could read a whole page thanks to the loopy writing or the very large words. He did his best though to sound things out; it was this fascination with the book that helped Harry so much with his reading skills. They were getting better day by day.

Finding himself in his room, still rattled by what had just happened downstairs, he went and sat on the corner of his bed closest to the trunk where the book rested. Pulling the book onto his lap, he flipped to a random page in the middle and started carefully sounding out the words. Most on this page were pretty small anyways, and it was probably about candles as there were five drawn on the page.

"To Sum…Sum…mon…summon the De…Dead. To Summon the Dead."

Harry licked his lips before smiling and placing his finger on the next line.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I am glad that you guys like the story so far.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.

For the next few hours Harry read and reread the page in the Book slowly and carefully to make sure that he understood the instructions, which were fairly simple as it only instructed him to place five candles in a loose circle on the floor and then light them before saying the words below. Despite the fact that the instructions being simple, Harry wanted to do this and he wanted to do it right.

He wasn't quite sure how a circle could be loose, but he did know what circles were, and he could read all the words he was supposed to _chant_ …which he was just going to assume meant say very carefully.

If this worked, he could always ask him mum and dad about the words he didn't know.

Harry practiced each line of the spell carefully over and over. The biggest word was summon and that was easy to sound out…the only word he was unsure of how to pronounce was divide, but he had a plan for that.

Soon enough he could hear his aunt calling for his uncle and cousin to come to dinner. While she didn't call for him and never did, he always came when it was time to eat. He waited until they had cleared the table and he had helped his aunt clean the kitchen before he handed her the scrap piece of paper he had drawn the word he couldn't pronounce on with a piece of broken crayon.

"Aunt Petunia. How do you say this?" He tilted his head to the side as she looked at the scrap of paper with pinched lips.

Thrusting the paper back into his hand she snarled before storming from the room. "Divide." She was furious at the boy for having shown an interest in something her own son would not have even the slightest understanding of. Dudley never asked her how to say words or what they meant.

Harry waited until she was out of the room before he started whispering the word to himself over and over so that he wouldn't forget it. Sure that his aunt had time to get to the living room where he could hear the television playing, Harry crept out of the kitchen and stopped in front of the door to the cupboard under the stairs.

Looking around and verifying that no one could see him, Harry eased the door open and crept inside; making sure to close the door before pulling the string that controlled the light. Despite it being cramped, it only took Harry a few minutes to find the box he was looking for. His aunt had pulled this box out of the cupboard when the power went out during the summer. Grabbing the box and turning out the light, he Orbed straight up to his room.

Harry quickly placed the box on the floor and dug inside. His grin grew as he pulled out five thick candles and a box of matches. He looked around the room for the best place to put the candles, and eventually decided to use a round rug to make his circle as perfect as possible.

He placed each candle on the floor around the rug as equally as he could before he went and grabbed the box of matches. This part scared him a bit…when the power went out Petunia had repeatedly told Dudley not to mess with the matches or candles because they could hurt, but he had seen her using them enough that he was willing to give this a try. She would just blow on them to get them to go out and then place them on a little plate that he had pulled out of the box and sat on his desk. His aunt used the plate for spent matches before she would throw them away later.

Taking a deep breath and sticking his tongue out, Harry lit the first match and held it to the wick of a candle. As soon as the wick lit he blew out the match and placed it into the little plate on his desk before moving on to the next candle.

Soon, all five candles were lit.

Harry grabbed his Book and sat on the floor in front of the circle with the Book on his lap.

Licking his lips, he glanced at the circle once more before turning his attention to the Book and slowly reading the spell as carefully as he could.

 _Hear these words,_

 _Hear my cry,_

 _Spirit from the other side,_

 _Come to me,_

 _I summon thee,_

 _Cross now the great divide._

Harry looked up as soon as he read the last word and watched his candles closely.

He bit his lip when nothing happened…maybe it was one of those things you had to do more than once for them to work…his teacher read a story book in class that week that was like that.

Moving his finger back to the start of the spell, he said it again...just a little bit louder than the wispier he had used the first time.

Again he waited as nothing happened.

The third time he moved his finger back to the start of the spell, he was almost in tears. His desperation showed in his voice as he read the words out loud again in the hopes that something…anything would happen.

And this time, it did.

Harry watched as two people began to form out of golden lights while a third appeared out of what looked like smoke. Both the woman and the man that appeared were holding the hands of the third person who looked like Lawyer Harry had seen on the television with grey hair combed neatly to one side and grey eyes that were looking around his room with interest. He was dressed all in black in what appeared to be robes.

The other man that appeared looked a lot like Harry with dark brown hair and hazel eyes that were magnified a bit by his glasses and though messy, his hair was not quite as messy as Harry's. He was dressed in plan slacks and a knitted sweater.

The woman was beautiful, Harry thought that she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen before. She had long red hair and bright green eyes just like Harry's. She was dressed in a long-sleeved dress that fell to just under her knees.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Harry looked at them hopefully from his seat on the floor. Before they could reply, he was scrambling off the floor and placing his book on the trunk before turning back to look at the adults standing in his room in a circle of candles with hope shining in his eyes. If they were his parents he wouldn't care that they were see through and slightly golden. He wanted this more than anything...to finally meet his parents.

He did kind of hope the man in black wasn't his daddy though. He was looking at the circle with and odd look on his face that Harry didn't understand.

"Yes, darling, I'm your mummy." Lilly leaned forward a bit with a smile.

"And "I'm you dad." The messy haired man said, much to Harry's relief.

"Oh, Harry, look how big you are." Lily spoke softly as she looked at her son. She looked like she was about to cry, though she was smiling widely at Harry.

Before Harry could replay, the man in black let go of his parent's hands before stepping out of the circle of candles and becoming solid, still with an odd look on his face. After watching his body as it became solid, he walked over to Harry and knelt down in front of him.

"Hello, young one, can you tell me how you summoned your parents?" He did not seem angry as he asked the question, so after a brief hesitation where Harry glanced at his parents, he pointed to his Book and answered with his voice only shaking a little at how close the man was to his personal space.

"I used my book and did what it said…and they appeared with you. I said it three times though because nothing was happening."

"I see. Do you mind if I look at your book while you talk with your parents?" After receiving a hesitant nod, the man turned towards the Potters and addressed them directly. "You can leave the circle. You will become corporeal for the length of your stay. You can only stay a short while. If you start to feel pain, tell me immediately."

The Potters were quick to agree with the man in black before they stepped out of the circle and became solid. As soon as their bodies were solid, both had their arms around their son, giving him his first hug since their deaths. Harry thought it was the best feeling in the world and wanted to stay in his parents arms forever. It was warm and safe.

Soon the three of them were sitting on Harry's bed talking while the man in black stood by the desk with Harry's Book in his hands, slowly flipping from page to page.

"Darling, where are we?" Lily asked as she looked around what was obviously an attic. A horrible feeling settled in her gut when she recognized the furniture in the room as the ones from her childhood room. James was also looking around, though he looked more confused at the lack of toys, both magical and muggle and stuff to keep children entertained.

"This is my room." Harry chirped happily to his parents, thrilled to finally know what they looked like. He completely missed the frowns that briefly appeared on his parents faces.

"Really?" James asked with a small frown. "Where are all your toys?"

"Aunt Petunia doesn't give me toys. She doesn't like me much." Harry said, his smile falling as he thought about what had happened earlier that day.

"You live with Tuny?" Lily said with a grimace. _How on Earth did that happen?_ "Harry, do you know anyone named Sirius or Remus? Maybe Alice?" Her heart fell with each negative shake of her son's head. "Well, how long have you lived here?"

"As long as I can remember. I have always been here."

James leaned forward so that he was looking into his sons green eyes. "Are they treating you alright? Do you like living here?" James doubted that Petunia and her whale of a husband would be nice to their son if they were still anything like they had been at their wedding. They were horrible people that looked down on everyone that did not fit into their perfect ideals of normal. "They don't hurt you do they?" It would not surprise James at all if they had as Vernon had no problems talking about how their freakishness should be beaten out of them.

"Well, I think they just mostly stay away from me. Aunt Petunia used to hit and pinch me, which I don't like and I think Uncle Vernon was going to hit me today, but I used my magic, so I think they are going to stop. OH! And they are going to let me skip a grade level at school. I go to my new class on Monday." He finished proudly, completely missing the wide-eyed look that was exchanged between his parents.

Not wanting to upset their son by focusing on his aunt and uncle being violent until they had a plan to deal with it, James turned back to his son and smiled. "Skipping a whole grade level, well aren't you smart. I am proud of you son; and you said you did accidental magic? That is wonderful. Can you tell us about it?" Hopefully they could find out more about this hitting business if they asked the question this way.

"Well, I had just given them the letter from school for them to sign so I could move up a level, and they were angry that I did better than Dudley. Aunt Petunia was behind me pinching my arms, and Uncle Vernon was in front of me yelling. When he went to hit me, I made them freeze. Since they were not moving anymore, I moved, and when the freeze stopped, Uncle Vernon accidentally hit Aunt Petunia instead. I told them that next time it could be Dudley, so I think they will stop. If they do it again I might just magic myself up here so they can't get me."

"Oh…that's…freezing them is powerful magic….what do you mean you will magic yourself up here?" Lily was both confused and horrified at her son's explanation. One look at her husband showed he felt the same way.

"Oh, I can magic places. Like this." Harry said at his parent's look of confusion. He closed his eyes and pictured himself on the other side of the room.

Hearing a gasp, Harry opened his eyes and saw his mum looking at him with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth and his dad gaping at him. Even the man in black was looking at him now. Closing his eyes again he Orbed back to his bed, where the stares continued.

"See, I do it like that." He blinked at his stunned parents. All three of them looked at the man in black when he spoke.

"It is called Orbing…and is apparently the power of something called a Whitelighter." He looked at the book as he spoke. "This book describes it." He looked up at the Potter adults and placed the book slowly onto the desk. "I will find out more later, for now, we are running short on time."

He walked over towards the bed and crouched down so that he could see into Harry's eyes again. "Little one, I need you to do something for me, I know that you want to see your parents and keep them with you, but it can be dangerous for them…it can make them hurt if they are here for too long. Do you understand?" When Harry slowly nodded he continued. "It looks like you can summon them, just not too often…let's say every other Saturday, and they can only stay for one hour. At least for now."

He looked at how small the child was and sighed, unsure of if he was old enough to understand the gravity of the situation. "Do you think you can remember every other Saturday for me?" Again Harry nodded. "Alright, I will leave this here, when you summon them, turn this hour glass. Your parents must return before the sand runs out." Again Harry nodded. "Alright. You will see me again soon, young one."

With that, the man in black disappeared in wisps of smoke. The hourglass he left behind already showing some sand in the bottom section to how much time had passed. The upper portion showed that they had about forty-five minuets left for this visit.

"Who was he?"

"Oh, him." James stuttered. "That Harry was Death. When you cast the spell, we felt it, but so did he. He is the one that allowed us to come, as this is a pretty new spell. He needed to find out how you summoned us without Black Magic, something that you should never mess with." James looked sternly...well as sternly as he could manage, at his son who nodded at him.

"That is nothing for you to worry about right now though, Death will be looking into your new powers and the spells in your new book, but Harry, can you do me a favor." Lily waited until her son nodded earnestly at her before she continued. "Harry, I don't want you to read anything in that book out loud without me or your dad here…at least until we know more about the magic in it. I want to know that my baby is safe. Can you do that?"

Harry hesitated before agreeing. It was his favorite book and it was hard to agree not to read it without them here since he would not be seeing them much. More than he wanted to read his book, he wanted to make his mum happy, so he agreed with her request.

"Great." Lily smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. "Now, you are a bit young to be messing with candles and matches alone, so I want you only using them when calling for us, and you must be very careful, alright? Wonderful." Lily looked towards the hourglass and saw that they did not have much time left. "Let's blow out the candles."

Harry nodded and bounced over and started blowing out the candles one by one while James leaned over to whisper in Lily's ear.

"How do you know we won't disappear when he blows them out?" His tone was worried. He did not want his son to just turn around and them be gone.

"Because one of them already went out." Lily whispered back while pointing at one candle that Harry skipped over. Calling her son back over to the bed now that his task was done. "Now, I think we have just enough time for a bedtime story before we have to go."

That night was the first-time Harry could remember being tucked into bed, and it was with his parents not the Dudleys. Lily ran her fingers through his hair while James told him a story about some trouble he had gotten into when he was about Harry's age. Harry struggled to keep his eyes open, but eventually slipped off to one of the most peaceful dreams he had ever had.

It was the best night of his life.

When Lily noticed that her son was a sleep, she looked over and saw that the hourglass was almost finished counting down their time.

As carefully as she could, she eased off of Harry's bed and made her way over to his desk where she quickly found a pen and paper. Writing quickly, she finished her letter and folded it with closed before writing her sisters name on the outside. As James moved over to where she was standing, she placed the letter where Harry was sure to see it. Hopefully he would give it to her sister in the morning.

At James' questioning look, Lily raised a brow. "Just a little note to my sister to let her know that she is not quite out of my reach...and that I will be watching how she treats my son from now own."

James smirked at his wife as she turned her eyes back towards the bed where their son slept. They watched him sleep as the last grains of sand fell.

* * *

When Lily and James disappeared from Harry's room that night, they had no idea where they were going. Neither of them thought that they would be able to avoid having a conversation with Death, and neither of them were really looking forward to it. Who really wants to talk to Death after all. Disappearing in gold lights, they could feel the odd sensation of the pull towards Death immediately.

They appeared in what looked like a wide-open space that was nothing but white. It was hard to tell that there were even walls though they could see them if they squinted a little. Standing before them in the white void was Death, looking as though he could stand in that one position until the end of time and be perfectly content.

After trading a nervous look with James, Lily took a deep breath to gather her courage. "Where are we?" Just three words, and yet it took every bit of courage she had to question Death. He just gave off this vibe of 'don't speak to me.'

"Nowhere." Death smirked at the expressions of confusion that crossed their faces. "It is a new construct in this word, a place created solely so that we could speak. Tell me, what do you remember after you deaths before I took you to your son?"

"Um." James scrunched up his face as he thought while Lily just looked off to the side. "Actually…not much…just a feeling. It was like…all the people I loved or that loved me were with me and I was…comfortable…like I was asleep but I knew I could get in no better position or get more comfortable or relaxed."

"I'm not sure I would compare it to a position to sleep in, but I don't remember anything either…just the feelings. Actually, best sleep of my life _would_ probably be the best way to describe it."

"That is a fairly accurate description. In this world, those that pass on do not keep their forms. Their souls are released and they mingle with others that have also passed on. That feeling of completeness is the result. Those that do not pass on remain with their forms in the mortal world."

"What about people that get punished? Surely everyone doesn't get put in the same place?" Lily asked incredulously.

"No, they do not, those that do not die having lived their lives to the best of their ability or that die with regrets on how they lived, and those that have damaged their souls with their choices, they are all sent into the reincarnation cycle until they do better and are ready to join their loved ones. Each soul at death feels pulled to me, and as each soul passes though me it is judged and sent to whichever place is best suited, Ghosts fight against the pull which is why they remain in the mortal world."

"I thought it would be…more complicated and intricate that bowl of souls and reincarnation." James said with a frown. He winced when Lily hit him on the side of the head.

"This world had no need of anything else until now. Most natural worlds have systems much like this one in place. Only those worlds where there is actually a physical fight between Good and Evil do things like Heaven and Hell or Under and Upper worlds exist, generally speaking there would also be beings of pure goodness or evilness inhabiting those places." Death paused as he looked at the Potters. "Unfortunately, the powers that your son now has thrown this world out of balance."

"What does that mean?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Well, for one thing, you are going to find yourselves very bored for some time. By being summoned in such a way as your son has done, you were given form again. I cannot just toss you back into…the bowl. Even Necromancy would not have given your spirits back their forms and consciousness to such a degree."

He continued before the two spirits could say anything. "This place will respond to your will to a degree, give you furniture and such, but you are going to only have each other for company while I figure this out." As James and Lily blinked at him, Death was looking at the white void with a blank expression on his face. "I will try and find a way to mold this place to give you something more...interesting to look at."

"So we are just going to be here…in this big white room…indefinitely?" James and Lily did not look happy at the thought.

"Yes, I will do my best to provide you with a new afterlife to explore though."

"What? What does that mean?" Lily's eye twitched. This just kept getting better and better.

"From what I can tell, Harry's powers come from another world, one in which a fight between Good and Evil exists already. One with an upperworld filled with beings of good and an underworld filled with beings of evil. Unfortunately, with this being a neutral world, this world is now out of balance and that must be fixed, more than likely by merging it with another world. I will try to find a world that has an upperworld...now that you have form, it would not do to leave you with nothing to keep you occupied."

"Surely it is not that big of a deal, his powers should not make that much of a difference. So he has another way to Apparate…what is so bad about that?" James ran his fingers though his hair. He was trying to ignore all talk of upperworlds at the moment. He didn't know exactly what was going on and personally, he did not think it would be all that wonderful of an idea to merge this world with a world of evil beings...even if it did have good ones too.

"It is very much a big deal. Your son is grossly overpowered for this world, and as his powers are connected to a prophecy which indicates he will use his power for good, I cannot simply move him to another world as the prophecy links him to this one. His powers have not fully manifested yet. I can see the prophecy on his soul and it looks like he is going to get everything from the Halliwell line…it is a lot of power according to that book. Not only that but his ability to orb is from a Whitelighter which is a type of angel. I am not sure how he has those powers but it gives him even more of a boost. As he ages and comes into his power, this world will slowly shift out of balance."

"This power he has...inherited, is meant to be used against the forces of Evil…yet the only place evil really exists in this world is in the heart of man. He cannot go around Vanquishing humans and Voldemort will not survive Harry. I see no way for Voldemort to stand against his new power. Harry and his family line from now on will cause more and more imbalance as time goes on with the situation not corrected. Add to the fact that it is possible that others will be able to do magic this way, thus creating more family lines with this kind of magic and the balance continues off course exponentially." James and Lily must have looked confused at the mention of new family lines with Harry's new type of magic appearing because he went into more detail.

"His magic is Wiccan magic. Something that is only myth in this world...or at least it was. Because it now exists for Harry, it is no longer myth. The non-magical people of this world that practice Wiccan magic may start to see results as they practice their religion. It will be slow, but the magic is now real in this world. The more they practice and believe, the more it will manifest. The more the magic manifests, the more it will look for hosts in those that are practicing magic. New family lines of Wiccan magic will be born just as Wizarding families were born."

"Wizarding lines came about like that?" Lily asked in amazement. That was something that Binns never taught. "Just people that started out with a little bit of magic that they practiced and then a new family of Wizards and Witches were born?" James looked skeptical as he looked at Death.

"Is that not your own story, or that of all new Magical Lines in the Wizarding world? A child born from muggles displays accidental magic and practices going to school and such...and their children are also magically inclined. It was the same even before the schools were built and the children learned on their own."

"That is...amazing. I have so many questions about this." Lily looked like she wanted to take notes as Death gave a lecture on the origins of Magical houses and lineages. "But I think we got a bit off topic. Why is it so bad that the world is a bit off balance with favor on the good side. Is that not better for this world? I don't see a problem with my son having to little evil to fight against." James was nodding in agreement.

Seeing that Lily and James could not see any bad in having too much power on the side of good, Death decided to be more blunt with them. "Worlds out of balance…die." He waited for a moment for their eyes to widen. "There is no such thing as utopia and worlds that lean out of balance…be it for the side of Good or Evil, die. It is slow, but it will be the outcome of this world if it is not fixed."

"How long?" James stuttered with his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Before it has to be fixed? It can be fixed right?" He agreed with Lily that Harry should live in a world where nothing could hurt him and he could be happy forever, but he did not want the world to die either. No world meant no where for his son and his family to live. The world was kind of needed for his son to be happy.

"I will have to find the right world or words to use, but yes, it can be fixed. I think we have until your son reaches…fifteen, maybe sixteen before it must be done. At the latest that is. I will need to get things in order before then and then contact Death."

"Wait." James said with a befuddled look on his face. "I thought you were Death."

The being they knew as Death looked at them with absolutely no expression before explaining. "I assumed the Mantel of Death for this world as I am the only Reaper stationed here. As Death comes to all worlds, each world has a Reaper or a set of Reapers with the Head Reaper assuming the Mantel of Death in the absence of the actual Being."

"And just why do you have to contact him?" This guy was scary enough…James thought it would be best if they avoided inviting other scary Deaths into the mix.

"I will need to contact Death because he will be the one that merges the worlds. I may help souls onto their afterlives for this world, but merging worlds and sorting and possibly manipulating souls is outside my pay-grade. If I am able to find worlds that are slightly out of balance but shifted towards Evil for the moment, he will be much more likely to complete the merge instead of deciding to reap this world when it dies." Death looked over both frozen Potters for a moment. "Are there any other questions you would like to ask or shall I start my search for the world that your son's power's originate from now?"

Seeing no movement from the Potters as they stared at him in horror, Death decided to just check on them later. They had been hit with one shocking revelation after the other all night after all and it would probably be better if he just gave them time to process.

James and Lily did not know how long they stood there just staring at the spot their worlds Death had been standing in. After shaking themselves to try steady their nerves, they decided to see what kind of furniture they could make…unfortunately, this would not be enough to keep them entertained for two weeks.

It was obvious that they would be extremely bored while waiting to visit their son. At least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so thankful for all the reviews and so glad that you guys are liking the story so far. Just for informational purposes, I do want to let you guys know that I do plan to end this story whenever Voldemort dies and begin the rest of the story as a sequel. Due to time skips I thought that this would make a bit more since as this is going pretty quickly in my mind and I already know where I want to go for the most part which is a bit different than my other stories. If you guys have questions I will do my best to respond through PM.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling well rested and completely content for the first time in his short life. Spending that short amount of time with his parents, who obviously loved him had made a world of difference. He couldn't wait to see them again.

After getting out of bed and getting dressed, Harry went ahead and started cleaning up the evidence of the spell he had cast the night before. He placed each of the five candles he had used back into their box, which he then slid under his desk.

It was when he was dumping the used match sticks into his trash can that he noticed the folded paper on his desk with his aunt's name written on the visible section.

Figuring that it would have to have been left by either his mum or dad, Harry picked it up and made his way down to breakfast.

Harry was the last to arrive at the table that morning, having slept though his aunt's habitual yell for her son and husband to come to the table, which was amazing considering how loud his aunt could get. Finding his plate with his normal amount of food already in its place, Harry sat down and picked up his fork before handing the note to his aunt.

"This is for you Aunt Petunia." Harry said as she took the note with an odd look on her face. He gave a little shrug and started eating his egg, more interested in eating that trying to figure out what that look meant.

"Where did you get this, boy?" There was a slight trimmer in her voice as she looked at her name written on the folded paper.

"It was sitting on my desk when I got up."

Petunia started to shake as she opened the letter. As she read her face drained of all color. "Vernon." She whispered before passing the letter over to her husband, who had stopped shoveling food into his mouth to stare at his wife in confusion until he too started to read the letter.

 _Petunia,_

 _I bet you never thought that you would be receiving a letter like this, after all, I have been dead for quite a few years now. I thought I might just give you some advice and a few gentle reminders to help you out. That's what sisters do for each-other, help each-other out._

 _The piece of advice I think I should give you is to tell you to keep those hands of yours…and your families for that matter, off my son. You see, it is not his magic that you have to worry about. You should be much more worried about the fact that even death cannot keep me out of your home. The home that you are currently sleeping in right downstairs._

 _The fact that I can enter you home and write this letter to you should help you to imagine just what I could do if I hear about you touching my son again, or about your husband and son raising their hands to him. Consider this as loving advice my dear sister, because this is your only warning. Do not make me come down those stairs!_

 _Now, I do want to give you that gentle reminder as well. I would think that it would not be needed as you were never stupid when we were younger, but it seems that you seem to have forgotten that most Trusts will do Audits at the request of the beneficiary, something James will be having Harry do the first time he enters Gringotts…you remember the Goblins, don't you Petunia? That means that you will need a lot of receipts to show just what you brought for my son with that money that I know is automatically deposited into your accounts…considering the things in my son's room, I know that none of it is going to his care as of right now._

 _Just in case you cannot count, that means that you have five years of using that Trust money for yourself and your family to make up. I suggest you take my son shopping and hope that the Goblins see no reason to look at Harry's memories when he asks for that audit._

 _I hope that this little note is clear, Petunia. I have no wish to make your life miserable, but I doubt that James feels the need to hold back in that regards. This is the only letter you will get from me regarding your treatment of my son Tuny, if I find you disregarded it, you will be seeing me in person._

 _Lily._

Both Petunia and Vernon were now eyeing Harry warily as he finished his toast. Finally Vernon broke the silence as Petunia was still shaking in her seat while looking at her nephew. Thankfully Dudley was too focused on the telly and his over loaded plate to be paying attention.

"B…Harry." Harry looked up when his uncle called him by his name. "Where did you get this?" He waved the letter a bit to indicate what he was talking about.

"From my desk." Harry answered calmly, not aware of how much the letter had disturbed his aunt and uncle.

"And do you know who put it there?" Vernon asked after a moment.

"Probably Mummy or Daddy." Harrys mater of fact answer caused both Vernon and Petunia to pale a little more.

"How do you know that?" Petunia asked shakily, terrified at the thought of her dead sister and her husband actually coming into her home.

"I called them last night and they came and tucked me in and we talked about school and stuff. It was great. I can't wait till they come again."

"You called them?" Petunia squeaked, now staring at her nephew in horror.

"Yep." Harry swallowed his toast and smiled at his aunt, who tried to compose herself so that he would not realize how horrified she really was. "I thought it would not work at first, but then they came. It was great."

Vernon, realizing how scared this made his wife and already feeling dread from the threat of an audit on top of the dread that had been growing due to the boy's magic, knew that things in his house had just changed…at least they would now if he wanted to protect himself and his family from his nephew's dead parents…and bankers.

His father had taught him much throughout his life, and one of those things was that you could not run or hide from Death or Taxes…and taxes meant Auditors. Somehow his freaky nephew had both on his side.

"Well, next time you see them you will just have to tell them how good you are doing in school." Vernon ignored the wide-eyed look he was getting from his wife and gave his nephew a sorry excuse for a smile. If the boy, at five, could summon the dead then they would just have to make it work until he left for that freaky school of his. he had to do some damage control until then. "That reminds me, it is about time we get you some things for your room…and you will need some supplies for your new class on Monday. Get dressed after you are finished and I will take you into London."

Harry, still young enough that the thought of his uncle taking him to London to go shopping was not so far out of the norm to raise questions, happily finished his breakfast and went off to dress, already thinking about all the new things that he would learn at school.

As soon as Harry was out of the room, Petunia leaned across the table and hissed at her husband while shooting glances at her son who was still eating and staring at the telly. It seemed that her fear left almost as soon as the boy was out of sight. Something that Vernon would have to take care of at some point. "Vernon, what are you doing?"

"Pet, last night I was worried about that boy and what he could do with his freaky powers. I hit you Pet and it could have been Dudley. Now we must worry about your dead sister and brother-in-law walking about the house and bloody Auditors with the ability to do magic that apparently can look at memories. What am I doing? I am going to do what ever it bloody well takes to make that boy happy and content so that we are safe from whatever hell he can bring down on us. He is bloody well five Pet, and he has been using magic constantly since he showed up…and now is summoning the bloody dead."

Seeing that he had his wife's full attention he continued. "You are going to do everything you can to keep our Dudley away from him and hopefully we can survive till the boy goes to that freaky school of his. I am going to take the boy to London because we must have receipts to show that we are buying stuff for the boy. We just went through an audit at work and two of the senior partners have been completely ruined by the audit. I don't even want to think about Auditors that have magic." He looked at his wife and could see that she did not completely understand how bad this could be for them, she was still hung up on the magic and her sister. "We will talk more of this tonight Pet, for now, I am going to take the bo…Harry shopping and spend as much money as I can on him."

As he got out of his seat and made his way to the front door where Harry was sitting and putting on his too large trainers, he muttered under his breath. "God willing the Auditors will be able to overlook the lack of receipts until the boy started school." He was already mentally making plans to adjust their budget so that he could cover their expenses while making up for the money they had already spent that came from the boy's Trust Fund.

Many hours later, Vernon walked back through his front door, loaded down with bags, and followed by an exhausted Harry. Seeing Petunia standing in the doorway to the living room where he could hear some kind of cartoon show running on the telly, he grunted at his wife before heading back out the door to get more stuff from the car.

"Pet, can you help Harry take some of this to his room. I will bring the rest into the house."

Petunia didn't even have a chance to complain as Vernon was already out the door. She stared after Harry, who had already started up the stairs with his own bags, with irritation and hatred before she grabbed some bags from the pile Vernon had left on the floor and started after him.

After Vernon had finished unloading the car and placing bags at the bottom of the attic stairs, Petunia was left helping Harry get everything up the last set of stairs as Vernon could not fit in the narrow stairway that led to the attic.

Angry that Vernon had spent so much money on her nephew, Petunia decided to help Harry unpack the bags, wanting to see what the many bags contained. Each bag she unpacked caused her eye to twitch just a little bit more.

Vernon had bought the boy a full wardrobe, and from the price tags she knew that nothing had been on sale. That had been made clear when she found the boxers had been priced at ten pounds each…for a five-year old's underwear. There were toys and books, posters and lamps, new sheets and shaggy rugs. He had gotten Harry a new leather back pack and all new school supplies that were over priced and way to nice for a first year of primary school.

Even without looking Petunia knew that the receipts for this one shopping trip was more than she had ever spent in one day. _Why does Harry even need candles…let alone this many?_ " Petunia thought as she pulled out a fat yellow candle while shooting her nephew an odd look. He was pulling out an oddly shaped copper bowl that had legs to hold it up. _They must have gone through the home décor section…that looks like a plant pot._

After getting everything out of the bags and helping Harry take the empty bags down to the garage before sending him up to bed figuring that Vernon would have gotten dinner at some point since it was so late, she went looking for her husband.

"Did you buy everything in the shop?" She was looking at her husband incredulously. "You bought a five year old almost twenty candles. He is five."

"Pet, if the boy wanted a dog I would have bought it. If he wanted a sward I would have bought it, if he wanted a bloody first edition Shakespeare book, I would have bloody well bought it. We have been getting five hundred pounds each month for his care since he was dropped on our doorstep. He has been with us five years so that is about sixty thousand pounds that we have not spent on the boy. Sixty thousand pounds that we may have to account for if we don't do some damage control now."

"Yes I bought the boy a ludicrous amount of candles just because he wanted them because they will show that there was money spent on the boy. Monday he is getting some larger items delivered while at school and you will show the delivery people to his room and make sure that everything gets set up. I will hear no more about this Petunia. I will not lose everything when that boy calls for an audit in a few years. Do you not understand just what this could do to us? It could ruin everything…I could lose my job, our reputations would be worthless…we could go to prison for embezzling his Trust Fund money, Pet."

Petunia had started to pale as her husband ranted at her while trying to get her to understand just how badly things could go for them if they ignored the warnings in the letter from her sister.

"I haven't even touched on the fact that your very dead sister was in our house last night, Petunia. You will be very careful when dealing with the brat from this moment forward. Do you understand? If I thought I could actually hide myself from your sister, I would take Dudley and move in with Marge, as it is, you will do as I say and do nothing that would make your sister angry with you. Do you understand?"

Vernon had stood from his chair and was now standing and huffing while glaring at his wife, who was now staring at him with wide eyes and one hand clasped to her chest. Seeing that he expected a verbal answer she quickly nodded and agreed.

"Yes, Vernon."

As he sat back in his chair and turned his attention to the telly while ignoring his wife, Petunia sank onto the couch and started thinking. _Vernon was willing to leave her over this, the only reason that he didn't was that he didn't think he could hide from Lily as she was dead. If he left, he was going to take her Dudders._ Looking back at her husband as he watched the telly, Petunia sat back against the back of the couch. She would do anything to keep her Dudders with her, even tolerate the little brat.

* * *

Harry never did find out what had happened to make things change so much at Number Four Privet Drive, but after that first shopping trip with his uncle things had changed that even a five-year old could notice…even a five-year old Dudley noticed, though he too didn't understand why things were changing around him. All he knew was that Harry was going to a different class, was getting more food, and he only ever saw his cousin now when it was time to eat.

For Harry, things could not get much better. He had clothing that fit, he was getting more food, he was getting good grades, and his parents were proud of him. He didn't understand what caused his aunt and uncle to change how they treated him, but he liked it.

Oddly enough, after a few months of attending first year, his uncle sat him down at the kitchen table and went over his current work and grades. When he had first been called to the table by his uncle, he had been a little bit afraid, still not having forgotten his uncles anger months before despite the shopping trips and added food. Having his uncle help him with his math homework and such was a big surprise and assured Harry that the changes were permanent.

As Harry had headed towards he stairs to head up to his room that night, he passed the living room where his aunt was helping Dudley with his own homework, which made his uncle helping him with his work seem a bit more normal and less out of place.

As time went on, Harry got used to his Uncle calling him to the kitchen table to make sure he was doing his best at school. The added positive interest from his uncle and the proud smiles on his parents faces ever other week when they looked over his school work just made Harry more determined to do his best in school.

Because his uncle was helping him with school work, the hour he summoned his parents was spent talking and with his parents telling him about magic. As they did not want him using the Book or trying magic without them there, they told him stories about their childhoods and taught him the basics of meditation before tucking him into bed in the hopes that the meditation would help him with control in the future. His active powers were a worry for Lily and James. It was important that Harry would be able to control them so that the wrong people would not find out about them and try to use Harry for their own purposes.

Before Harry knew it school had come to an end and he was being called to the kitchen table to see his uncle again. Bringing his final grades with him, Harry climbed into his seat and handed the paper containing the grades to Vernon. As he looked over the papers Harry could see his uncle's mustache twitch.

"These are very well done, Harry. Be sure to show these to your parents." Almost every conversation contained this directive. While he thought it odd, Harry never asked why his uncle was so determined that Harry tell his mum and dad what they talked about all the time, he told them everything anyway.

"Yes sir."

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about summer and school next year." Vernon pulled some pamphlets that were sitting on the table a bit closer so that they were in easy reach. "First, next year you will be going to a school in London. Your teachers have called and suggested that you skip another grade, but there is some concern about the kids in third year being too old for you to make connections too. Instead, I found a school near my work that works more at an individuals pace. You will have lessons with a tutor and a few other students if they are taking the same subjects as you. This will allow you to be with others your age a bit more as you will be others that have skipped a grade or two. The Headmaster there told me that there are plenty of breaks throughout the day for socialization too."

"Um, okay." Harry was not sure why he needed a different school but was pleased with the thought that he could spend time with kids around his own age. School had been fun that year but he was not sure about going to class with even bigger kids.

"One of my bosses' sons tutors there, so he will be bringing you to the office after your classes and can tutor you in one of the conference rooms until I am ready to come home. He is apparently a linguist and can possibly teach you French or German or something. I think he concentrates on dead or old languages though. Either way…that is the plan for next year. Understand?"

When Harry nodded that he understood, Vernon pulled out a few pamphlets to unfold in front of an already overwhelmed Harry.

"Now, as for summer, I have signed you up for a few summer day camps. I will drop you off on my way into work and Petunia will pick you up in the afternoons. The first one starts on Monday and will last for six weeks and while there you will learn to swim. If we go to the coast or somewhere with a pool, it would be best that you already know how." Harry grinned at the thought of learning to swim.

"Then you will be home for a week and then off to Astronomy camp for two weeks. This is actually an overnight camp, so you will be staying there from Monday until the following Thursday when I will pick you up after I get off work. They have everything there already including some pretty nice telescopes if everything is true of the pamphlet. After that, you are signed up for something called tai chi at the learning center in town. This will be every Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon and that will continue until school starts. If you like it I may be able to find a class you can join in London after you get out of school and have Herbert's son take you there." Vernon looked at Harry closely to see if he understood.

"Cool." Harry eventually breathed out while looking at the pamphlets. Even if he had realized the purpose behind his uncle placing him in these programs (keeping Harry away from his wife and son as much as possible) Harry was reaping the benefits and loving the chances to get out of the house, do new things and meet new people.

Harry had a full, fun filled summer and turned six before starting his new school, which Harry loved despite having to ride almost an hour before getting to the school or an hour back home.

It wasn't too long before the hour-long ride to and from school became the time that Harry would practice his Latin pronunciation. It turned out that Herbert's son was currently working on learning Latin and found it beneficial to his own understanding of the language to teach Harry from his old work books. Since there were quite a few languages with roots in the Latin language, Vernon just left it alone after telling Harry to sign up for a beginner's class in French next term. If the boy wanted to learn a dead language then he could learn one that was still being spoken.

His Latin studies were three afternoons a week with Tuesday and Thursday being the time he spent at a local gym taking a tai chi class.

Harry loved his new school. His main classes generally had less than ten students in each class, which meant that they went through the subjects fairly quickly and got a lot more one on one time with the teacher than at his school in Surrey.

While his main classes had some older students in them, most of the students were going to this school for the same reason his uncle had told him he was attending. Many of the students had skipped a grade or two and so there were not many classes where at least one other student was his age.

By the time Harry had finished his first year at Mayfair Academy, he could barely remember the time he feared his aunt and uncle. He had almost no contact with his cousin, who he still only saw at meal times, and he only spent time with his uncle when they were going over school work. His aunt, who had previously given him chores around the house barely paid any attention to him until she had come across his Latin workbook that he had been given by his tutor.

Two days later, instead of meeting his uncle at the kitchen table to go over that days homework, he found his aunt sitting at the table with a workbook and an array of markers on the table.

"Your mother used to come home from that…school and complain about writing with a quill. I don't see why you would need to use a quill anyway, but I learned calligraphy years ago and so you might as well learn now. Once you can do well with the markers, I guess I can get you a fountain pen or something. I will show you how to hold the markers and get you started but really you will just have to work though the work books and practice."

After Petunia had given him the calligraphy markers and work books, Harry would practice his handwriting while he was sitting in his room not wanting to work on his regular homework. Sometimes he would use his book and try to copy the spells inside since they were written so artfully. Lily and James, while surprised at the actions of Petunia, were quite pleased with the practice as it would be a handy skill in the wizarding world, though they did remind Harry not to read out loud while he was coping.

* * *

Lily and James had been thrilled when they had realized that Lily's letter and ensured that the Dursleys would treat their son better. While they found the personal interest that Vernon took with Harry's school work odd, they were quite happy with the results as Harry was doing well in school and always involved in some kind of fun activity when school was out for a break. Harry was always telling them about what he had done between their visits.

It was as they were waiting for evening to fall so that Harry could summon them on his seventh birthday that they once again saw Death.

Both Potter jumped when Death appeared before them from dark wisps of smoke. Lily eventually sank down on a nearby armchair as she tried to calm herself down. She had almost forgotten what it had been like the last time to stand in the reapers presence.

"Hey…You." James said awkwardly as he ran a hand though his hair. "I guess this means you found something then?"

"I have indeed. I found the world where Harry's magic originated. Unfortunately it is not a world that can be merged with this one as it is still in balance. While it is not a world that can be merged with this one, I did find out some information that will help your son."

"Oh?" Lily leaned forward so that she could see Death clearly. James eventually realizing he was in the way moved back a bit. "What will help Harry?"

"To begin with, I spoke with Melinda Warren, the founder of the line from which your Harry's book originates. She was able to tell me the spells on the Book so that Harry will be able to create his own Book of Shadows. The book he has now will not be useful in the long run and will basically just be a reference book as I cannot merge the world that contains the demons with in it to this one."

"Well that is good. I am sure that Harry would like the thought of creating his own book." James said thoughtfully.

"I also learned more about Whitelighters and their duties to the witches of that world. As I cannot create Whitelighters and see no benefit to kidnapping some and bringing them to this world, I decided to provide Harry with a guide of his own." He walked over and looked at some of the furniture that the Potters had created. "As soon as I realized the need I started feeling my way through the souls from the…I believe you called it a Soul Bowl?" He looked over at James with one brow raise and when James nodded he continued. "I was able to find a soul that was willing to guide your son and fulfill the duties of a Whitelighter for him by becoming a reaper himself. He was able to spend time with the Whitelighters in the other world for a while so is aware of his duties."

"That's…good?" James phrased it more as a question than as a statement as he glanced over at Lily. She looked almost as unsure as he did.

"Yes, I was glad that I could find a soul so willing to take up the duties as becoming a reaper is permanent. I will make the same offer to others in the future if the need arises, but for now he will be the only one. I do also think I have found a world that will work for the merge."

James and Lily quickly latched on to that last bit of information and started asking questions, completely dismissing this new reaper that would be working with their son for the moment.

"You did? What is it like? Will we still wait until Harry is older to do the merger? What kinds of things will my son be facing?"

It could have gone on indefinitely, but all questions stopped when Death held up his hand towards the Potters.

"Out of all the worlds I have looked over, this one is the best choice I think. It is not terribly out of balance, but it is a world in which dimensional portals are not out of the question. They do have their own Chosen one, as many worlds do, but this one is different in that the humans that made the Chosen line used demonic powers. This power has weakened over time as each new Chosen one has gained more and more of their humanity back and lost some of their connection to the Shadow Demon, which has helped this world not end up being reaped. Merging with this world will ensure that the final merged world is more stable than they were own their own. The fact that dimensional portals are a factor helps as well as any future unbalance will be easy to correct without having to do a full merge."

"This Chosen one with Demon powers…will Harry have to fight them?"

"No, the Chosen line was actually created to fight evil, the men that chose this solution chose to fight fire with fire. I think it much more likely that Harry would choose to fight with them if he were to ever meet them."

"Oh…I guess that is good then." James still was not sure if that should be a question or a statement. Personally this world did not sound all that great to him. He was not sure what a dimensional portal was, but it just did not give him a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"As a bonus, that worlds heaven is much like this one, so I will be able to create an area here for you and those that take form to continue on in. I found a world where they have what they call the Other Side and it is simply a mirror image of the world. When you return from your visit from your son tonight you will find that this area looks much like the world you lived on and less white, and I think I will soon allow some of the others to take on form so that you are not alone. From now on, those that are at peace will be able to choose between the…Bowl and here for their rest."

"That sounds nice." Lily smiled at what she considered the first good news of the night. Personally, spending over a year with just her husband and some white space with white furniture was making her feel a bit batty.

"Yes. I think that your son is about to call for you, I can feel him preparing." Death looked off into the distance at something only he could see. "Tonight you will not be going alone, you will be taking his new Guardian with you and introducing them. Here he comes now."

Not all that thrilled at having the birthday visit interrupted, James watched as another figure appeared in grey wisps. Only a moment later, James was pointing at the new figure while he stared with wide eyes.

"That…that's Regulus Black."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter and that it answers some of your questions. As always I will try and get back with you though PM if you have any questions.

Happy Reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.

Before James or Lily could say anything else to Death or to Regulus Black, they found themselves appearing in Harry's room in the now familiar golden orbs. Regulus appeared in gray wisps right after they had stepped out of the circle and become solid.

Sharing a quick glance, James and Lily forced themselves to smile and introduce their son to his new guardian. As of that moment they didn't feel too good about the choice that Death had made, but they were not willing to say anything about it in front of Harry until they had talked to Regulus themselves. Neither of them knew much about Sirius's brother except that they were estranged and Sirius had been sure that Regulus had taken the mark.

"Happy birthday love." Lily was quick to pull a grinning Harry into her arms. James was not far behind in wishing his son a happy birthday and giving him a hug.

"Happy birthday son. Did you have a good day?"

Harry pulled away from his dad while giving the stranger a curious look. Looking back up at his dad, he smiled. "Yes, I had tai chi today and our instructor had pizzas delivered so that we could have a bit of a party. I was ever so surprised, but it was a lot of fun."

"Well, that was nice of them." Seeing the looks that Harry was shooting over to Regulus, James took a deep breath and then turned to face his best friends little brother. "Harry, there is someone I want to introduce you to. This is Regulus, he is a reaper, but will be doing the things that a Whitelighter would for you. Just like from your book."

"Cool." Harry smiled as he reached over and shook his reaper's hand. "So does that mean that you are _my_ reaper?" He thought it would be cool to have someone act as his Whitelighter and had been disappointment to know that none existed in his world.

"Yes, it does, though I will not be acting as a proper _reaper_ for you for quite a long time. Death has allowed me this position so that I can act as a guardian or guide for you. I know that it is your birthday today, so I will leave you with your parents so that you can have some alone time with them, but I will be around from now own. Can you tell your aunt and uncle that I will be by tomorrow to take you shopping?" When Harry nodded Regulus looked over to James and continued. "Wonderful. James…Lily, I will leave you here so that you don't have to include me in your birthday visit. If you wish to talk, I will be on the other side when you return."

Giving a small nod and smile towards his new charge, Regulus disappeared in gray wisps that Harry thought looked a lot like smoke from a fire in the way the wisps curled around each other.

James and Lily spent their time with Harry talking and laughing about anything that Harry could think of. As had become their habit, Lily and James tucked Harry into bed and stayed with him as he drifted off to sleep. After making sure that Harry's blankets were tucked in around his sleeping form, James and Lily followed the tugging on their souls back to the other side where Regulus said he would be waiting.

When they arrived where Regulus was waiting, they could only stare at their surroundings in awe.

"It's Hogwarts." Lily whispered as she looked towards the castle from the shore of the lake where Regulus had been standing.

"Yes, Death and I agreed that this would be the best place to start, this will end up being an arrival point for those coming into Death's Domain. Soon there will be others here, but the majority of those that will come will be from the magical community. Hogwarts means a lot to those of us that went there and will provide a good place to congregate."

"I never thought I would be so happy to see this place again, it looks exactly how I remembered." Lily leaned against James as she stared at the empty grounds of the castle that had meant so much to her. "The rest of the world will follow? Will our home at Godric's Hollow be here?"

"Yes. This place is just going to be a mirror image of the real world, though it can be manipulated once everything appears. If you change something here, it will not affect the real world. If you really wanted you could build a house over there and nothing would change in the living world to indicate you had done such a thing."

"Interesting." James muttered even as he made a face at the thought of building on Hogwarts's grounds. It was something that even he could not imagine. It would come in handy though if he needed to make repairs to his house like he thought he might.

"You old house is probably already here actually. Death said that it would only take three days for the whole world to be copied. England should have been done already."

"Right." Suddenly James stiffened up and turned his attention towards Regulus as though just remembering who he was talking to. "Now, that is all great and everything, but do you want to tell me just how it is that you were chosen to be Harry's Whitelighter substitute?" The question was full of tension and now both Lily and James were looking at him with suspicion.

"Death explained to you about how the afterlife works…or worked in this world, correct?" Regulus waited for Lily and James to nod before continuing with his explanation while he looked out over the lake. "When Death first started looking for a world to merge with this one he started…sorting…though the souls that were at peace. He has a connection to all souls that have passed though him which allowed him to see which souls would be willing to become a reaper. I think I was the first one willing to take the offer."

Lily and James were looking at him oddly now. "But, why…" Lily was not even sure what it was that she wanted to ask. Something that Regulus seemed to understand as he looked over at her with a smirk that was a lot like his brothers.

"What? Why was I the first to accept?" Seeing that this was indeed a question that they wanted answered, Regulus looked back over at the lake before answering. "I think that most of those that received the offer preferred to stay here once the other side was finished. Everything about the offer is a bit fuzzy, but I do remember understanding what it would mean to become a reaper. If the merge happens and the Death that preforms the merge does not want me to stay here or if I am no longer needed in this world, I will be reassigned to another world. Once you become a reaper there is no going back. As to why I chose this path…well, I wanted to be something more than a ghost or a ruminate of what I was. I am fairly sure that there are only a few Blacks that would have found peace, so most of them are probably stuck in the reincarnation cycle. I just didn't have enough to keep me tied to this world when it came down to it."

He looked over at his brother's friends and could see that they still did not trust him nor did they really understand. "When I died, I found peace just like everyone else. I felt I had done all I could to ensure the Dark Lord would be defeated, so I did not need to remain behind as a ghost with unfinished business and I was too young to really have made any mistakes that would have slated me for automatic rebirth. I still wanted to do something though…I am not sure how long it has been since you were at peace, but it was not everything I thought it would be and the thought of having a purpose that mattered was just to big of a draw for me to turn down."

"What do you mean that you did something to ensure that _you know who_ would be defeated? I thought you were a Death Eater." James had a confused expression on his face as he looked at Regulus.

"When I died, I had been marked for a total of thirteen days and had seen the Dark Lord a total of one time…which was when I was marked." Seeing the looks the Potter's were giving him, he took a deep breath and explained. "My father refused to allow me to take the mark, despite my cousin and mother insisting on it. I never learned why, but my father hated the Dark Lord every bit as much as my mother seemed to think that the sun rose and set on him. I am not sure what she did, but the day after I buried my father, my mother told me that the Dark Lord was expecting me so that he could give me my mark, that he already had a task of utmost importance for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Towards the end he was sneering his answer.

"I am fairly sure that Mother poisoned father…his death was too unexpected, but I had no proof. He was the only thing that was keeping me from the mark at that point and mother was crazy enough to do it. So I went and took the mark. When he asked for my house elf…" Regulus looked over at James and could see the same confusion he had felt on the other's face. "I honestly was confused at the request but I told my elf to follow instructions and then to return home. That elf practically raised me and was the one that took care of me when I was growing up, and the Dark Lord would have killed him had I not told Kreacher to return home."

"When Kreacher was better, he told me that the Dark Lord used him to hide something that held the Dark Lord's magic, a locket." Regulus turned so that he could look fully at the Potters. "Magic like that is some of the darkest I have heard of which should tell you something, I doubt that I would have been able to find out what it was if the Blacks did not own some of the darkest books in their library. For a house elf to feel the magic of the Dark Lord in the locket, he would have needed to create something called a Horcrux." Seeing the incomprehension on the others faces he continued. "The Dark Lord split his soul so that he could be immortal."

"What?" The question came from both Potters who both had expressions of horror on their faces.

"When Kreacher was recovered enough, I had him take me to the place that the Dark Lord had hidden his soul piece. There was a potion there that protected the locket…it was horrible, but it needed to be drunk and I could not make Kreacher drink it again. I was so thirsty afterwards… and I didn't know that there were Inferi in the lake. I barely had time to yell at Kreacher to leave and destroy the locket before they drug me under the water…and that is all I remember about my death."

"Inferi?" James whispered as Lily covered her mouth.

"It was not pleasant, but I don't remember much. I think I died very quickly after being pulled under the water but it is not clear like most memories thanks to the potion. And then there was a peaceful feeling until Death came with his offer. I was surprised to find out that it was for your son, I thought that if anything happened to you to that your children would have gone to Sirius." Though it had not been asked, James and Lily could hear the question in the last statement.

"Harry should have gone to Sirius, we are not sure why he is with Petunia. We never even thought it was a possibility to be honest." James and Lily turned towards the castle and started making their way up to their old school, not surprised at all when Regulus joined them. "We don't know what happened to him, but Death did tell us that he had not died."

"Hn. I can't think of anything that would have kept Sirius from taking your son in. The boy is practically his nephew thanks to that Blood Brother bond you two completed when he was sixteen. If you did not request that Lily's sister take care of your son, then I am unsure of what could have happened."

"You knew about the bond?" James was staring at Regulus in surprise.

Regulus just rolled his eyes. "Of course I knew. Mother was furious when your name appeared on the tapestry. It took her days to get you removed, though she could not reverse bond. You do realize that it was a blood ritual that pretty much adopted you into each other's families, right?" At the stunned look on James's face, Regulus just sighed. "I guess I am not surprised. I only learned about it and other blood rituals after you two bonded. Mother wanted to make sure that I did nothing like that in the future."

"Wow. I never knew. We were not even following a ritual or anything." James said while allowing his wife to lead him. He was so stunned at the revelation he could have walked into a wall.

"Blood magics are more reliant on intent than any set spell or ritual. You intended to see each other as brothers…so the magic complied. It was lucky that your intentions were pure as it could have gone badly if they had not been."

"You were lucky." Lily squeezed the arm she was holding a bit tighter as she thought about the unintentional magics her husband and his friend had done without even knowing it. "How did you not know about the results of the bonding?"

"Well, we didn't have a tapestry like the Blacks do. Sirius once told me that it was self-updating. Even the people his mother blasted off will get updates like death dates and children and such. I honestly did not even know that there were tapestries that could do that until Sirius told me about it."

"One of our great-great-great-grandmothers enchanted it. It is one of a kind since she never did it again or shared the spells she put on it. I still don't know how Mother erased your name so completely, it is more likely that it is still there but hidden now that I think about it."

They found themselves entering the Great Hall and looking around at the empty tables for a moment. Eventually they migrated over to the Ravenclaw table, as it was closest, and sat down.

"Man I missed this place." James muttered, still looking around. Regulus and Lily were quick to agree.

"So, Regulus, now that you are assigned to our son what are the plans?" Lily brought their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Death told you that he found the world where Harry's magic originated right?" When they nodded, Regulus started explaining what they had learned. "It was easy to figure out that we could not merge with that world. It is in balance now and adding another Charmed line would be disastrous. The head reaper for that world arranged for me to meet the Charmed One's Whitelighter…Leo, and I stayed with him for a while, while our death continued to look for a world we could merge with."

"Leo was extremely helpful. The others really didn't interact with me much, but Leo made sure that I understood what a Whitelighter did for their charges. Once he realized why I needed to know, he took me to meet his family, which was good as I got to see what his children's powers were like. Harry is going to be a power house when he come fully into his powers. Thankfully, he should grow into them slowly. The powers he gets from the Whitelighters though are more instinctual, so they will probably develop the quickest. He can already Orb and use a form of Telekinetic Orbing. Leo said that his son could also Remote Orb-something or someone outside of his line of sight-so we will have to be careful with that when it happens."

"Aside from his Orbing powers, Harry should pick up languages pretty quickly, he may be able to heal others, and mind magics should be easy for him. His charmed powers should include his freezing power which will evolve into heating and blowing things up. Piper and Leo called it Molecular Immobilization, Combustion and Acceleration. He will probably develop powers like Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Astral Projection, his Telekinetic Orbing may just get stronger or he could develop pure Telekinesis and there are a few other powers that may develop at some point." Seeing both pride and worry in Lily and James's expressions Regulus smiled slightly. "I know it sounds like too much for one person to handle, but the magic would not have chosen him if he could not handle it. He is as much of a hybrid as Leo's children and they are doing just fine."

"I just…he is so young." Lily whispered.

James rubbed his wife's back for a moment before turning his attention back to Regulus. "What else?" He knew that Regulus was not done with his explanation, he could just feel it in his gut.

"The Charmed Ones told me about their magics and their book. One of the things I will be getting for Harry tomorrow is a Book that he can spell to be his own. The book he has now will be just for reference. I had to go to that world's Death to get the spell to create a new book, he allowed me to speak to the one that created the original book, so I can walk Harry though creating his own. Once the Potter Book of Shadows is created, it will grow with him and his line. One thing Piper, Leo's wife, insisted on us doing and doing soon was preforming a Wiccaning for Harry. It is like a blessing or christening for baby witches in their world that calls upon the ancestors to bless the child with goodness and light while they promise to watch over the child. While Harry is older than normal, Piper insisted that it would help him on his path and it will help those that come after."

"That is one reason Death decided to create a mirror world here, as soon as the ritual is done, those spirits of the Potter line will be unable to return to the…Peace area of the afterlife." Regulus made a face when he said peace, causing James to frown.

"What was that look for?"

"What?" Regulus looked up from the table where he had been tracing someone's initials.

"You made a face when you said peace…what was that about?" Lily looked confused when Regulus nodded with a look of realization.

"Honestly…I have mixed feelings about Peace. Like I said before, it was not everything I thought it would be when I was living. It was great while I was there…don't get me wrong, but now that I am not there…it just seems so…I don't know. Dull? I don't know. I just can't imagine spending forever like that now that I am able to do something else and think about it."

James eventually nodded. "Yeah, thinking about a bowl of souls is a bit odd when you think about it." Lily giggled at the look Regulus gave James when he called it a bowl of souls. "So this Wiccaning will call our ancestors from the bowl?"

"Just yours James." Regulus sent an apologetic look towards a disappointed Lily. "Lily's family can be come over when Death releases the hold over on the Peace…bowl. The Wiccaning will call on the Patriarchs of the Potter line. Death is planning to tug their spouses and children as well as the other souls that wish to come when we preform the ceremony. By the time we get back that night, this place will be a lot less empty."

"Interesting." Lily muttered as she thought. "And Harry will need to do this when he has children?"

"Yes. It would be best that every child from his line has this ceremony from now on. Piper was so insistent on this that she called her grandmother to have _her_ explain to me just why it was so important. I never did get the story on that, but it was obvious that the subject was a bit touchy between those two."

"Alright. Was there anything else we need do like that then?" James's eyes narrowed when he saw Regulus hesitate. "What is it?"

"I want to call for Kreacher at some point and find out who lives at Grimmauld Place." Regulus said with a wince. He remembered what his brother thought of their family home and could only imagine what he had told James.

"Why?" The question was bit out.

"I know that Mother is dead, Death told me that she went into the rebirth cycle, but I don't know if the house is empty or not. If it is, I would like to take Harry there and see how he reacts to some of the wands that my family has stored there…plus I need to check and see if that locket has been destroyed or not." He added the last as an afterthought.

"I agree that we need to know about the locket, but why would you want Harry to try wands this early?" Lily asked.

"My father acquired a few books when I was fifteen that had belonged to the Ollivander family. They were in Latin, so after he bragged about them he placed them in the library and didn't bother with them again. I used them to work on my Latin though. They were journals that documented the research done when first creating wands, it was truly a rare find. I don't think it is common knowledge because I had never heard about it before I had read those books, but the journals indicated that the first wizards to use wands thought they felt disgusting and unnatural. It took generations for magic to evolve to a point that the feeling dissipated."

"From what I could gather from the few sources I could find, before we used wands our magic followed the same rules as the Charmed ones. Magic was used sparingly and not for personal gain as there would be consequences. The wands had their own magical core though and was able to negate the consequences which allowed us to push magic in this world, doing things that Piper and her sisters were quite horrified by. The Journals told of the first wizards describing using wands as dipping their arms in vats of manure that had been left out in the sun. Apparently the magic of the core of a wand did not always connect with our magic the same way it did for us at eleven. The use of wands over long periods of time has changed the magic enough from this world that it no longer affects us wizards."

"Harry's magic is practically a copy of the Charmed Ones though, and I am worried that he will react badly to a wand. If it feels off for him, I would rather he learn to hide the reaction before he goes to Ollivanders at eleven."

"How possible do you think this reaction is?" James shared a worried look with Lily.

"I think it is very possible. I have no doubt that he will be able to use a wand, but I think that it is likely that he will not like it if just using or holding a wand feels like he is putting his arm in a big pot of shit. With how careful he has to be with his Charmed Magic, I doubt there is a way to make using a wand to change a porcupine into a bookend seem alright to him even if he can do it. Wand magics will probably seem offensive to him to some degree even without a bad reaction to wands. After learning from the Charmed Ones, I can't say I would disagree with him."

"Oh, that will not be good when he goes to Hogwarts. What will he do about classes?" Lily looked like she was going to stress herself out with the thought of her son not doing well in school.

"Hopefully, if I can get Harry used to holding a wand, even if he does react badly to them he will be able to get at least an acceptable in wand classes. If he doesn't like using a wand then we will focus on non-wanded subjects. He only needs to get five OWLs to leave Hogwarts and Four NEWTs to claim his seat on the Wizengamot. Death has told me how well he has been doing in school, and if that continues I hope to have Harry graduate Hogwarts early and go back to Muggle High School when the merge happens."

James and Lily blinked at him for a moment. "What? Why?" James eventually asked.

"The demons of the world we will merge with prey pretty much on whatever weak muggles they can find. There are those that have magic not too different from Harry in that world, and the demons seem to avoid those that have power if they can. Harry will need to interact mostly with the muggle world when he is fighting evil. With how well the Wizarding World is hidden, I don't know how long it would take for the demons to learn about wizards. It would be better if Harry is in the muggle world when the merge happens just in case. It would at least hold off on the Wizarding World being exposed."

"And you have no problem with that?" James could not help asking despite his wife shoving her elbow as far into his ribs as possible.

Regulus just smirked. "No. I do not deny that I did not care for muggles or muggleborn while in school, but I never really bothered getting to know any either. Death has cleared up a lot of my unfounded bigotry, and if it had not, spending time with Leo and his family would have shown me just how misinformed I was about the muggle world. Granted their world was a bit ahead in the time line, but I can admit that muggles can do some amazing things without magic. I still think magic makes them better though. I don't think an average muggle would stand much of a chance against a demon without it."

Neither James or Lily could say anything about that as they could not even imagine going up against a demon with their magic.

"What else can you tell us about the world we will merge with? Death only really told us that it is slightly out of balance and that it has dimensional portals and something about a chosen one that has demonic powers." Lily trailed off as she tried to remember what else Death had explained.

"The world we are merging with is older than this one and there are dimensional portals all over the world. The biggest ones are called Hellmouths and there are about sixteen of them with only one complete active at a time. A Hellmouth is a lot like a volcano in some ways, releasing demonic pressure from other dimensions rather than lava. They can become dormant and as long as one is active, the others are less active. They can awaken though if the pressure from the other side is too much. Aside from the Hellmouths there are many other ways to open portals into other dimensions. That was the main reason we chose that world, if merging the worlds ever unbalances it too far into the realm of the good, we can open portals to other worlds until it balances out."

Lily and James were just staring at him with the same expression they had when Death was explaining. They both still thought that this world sounded horribly dangerous.

"I just don't know about all this, how will Harry be able to deal with actual demons?" Lily moaned.

"I don't think you should worry about it that much. Yes they are dangerous, but your son will have more than enough power to protect himself. Once the worlds merge it will not take much for the demons to learn that they should fear your son. He will not be entering that world blindly either." When Lily looked at him with a hopeful expression, Regulus explained. "While we were there we checked on the current champion and what they call their Watchers. They are not nearly as useful as Whitelighters…quite frankly they are pretty horrible guides for those that get chosen, but they do have a lot of information."

"I found a watcher that was very old and not an active member of the group. He has a fairly good sized library that he kept from the council and when he dies-which will not be long as he is extremely old-I will be taking his things and hiding the loss from the council with a fire. That way Harry will be able to study that world before the merge. Ideally, I would also like for Harry to be at least at freshman high school level before he goes to Hogwarts. It will be difficult for him to continue to study once he is there but not impossible. I hope to have him ahead of the Hogwarts curriculum too so that he can be done with Hogwarts as soon as possible." Seeing the question that the Potters were not yet asking he continued. "When the merge happens, it is possible that demons will be attracted to him. It is possible that it won't happen, but it was true for the Charmed Ones and for the Chosen One I observed in the world we are merging with. If he takes his OWLs, he can withdraw and take his NEWTs at the ministry when he is ready. This is what I meant about his being in the muggle world would help hid the Wizarding world a bit longer."

"If Grimmauld Place is empty, I can go ahead and start teaching him enough that he can test into at least Second Year when he is eleven. If he studies through the summers and doesn't have a problem with the material he should be able do his OWL's by Third…Fourth Year at the latest. Just knocking one year off the seven it normally takes to go through Hogwarts would make a huge difference. Two would perfect. With his being advanced in muggle education right now, if he finishes his magical education early he will still be of the correct age to enter back into the muggle system without raising to many questions."

"That sounds like a lot of work. Do you think Harry can handle that type of schedule?" James asked worriedly.

Lily rolled her eyes and smirked at her husband. "With the schedule, he is keeping now thanks to Vernon trying to keep him busy, it would probably be easy for him. I don't doubt that he will be skipping a few more levels in school at the rate he is working at. Even with his love of learning new things, it is unreal how quick he picks up things."

"Some of that is probably due to the powers from his Whitelighter side. Languages are something that should come naturally to him but there is a power they have called Literary Manipulation. It is the ability to scan and absorb the content of a book at a fast rate. While he is not doing anything consciously like searching for information or absorbing whole books, the fact that the ability is there would make learning much easier. The love of learning would just be a bonus."

"Wow, that skill would have been handy when we were back at school." James mused out loud.

"Yes, but the information overload could have killed you. Harry has the power naturally and can handle it, but even then he will have to be careful when actively using it. Leo said that it could cause horrible headaches even for him and his sons. Harry learning at his own…though accelerated rate is for the best. By the time he is ready restart his muggle education it will feel like taking a break to go at a normal rate. If he attended Hogwarts at the rate we did he probably would be bored out of his mind."

Regulus smiled as he remembered his own time at Hogwarts. Knowing what he did now, he was surprised at how much free time he had at school.

"So, wow. I guess there is a lot to do before the merge then. Harry is going to be busy." Lily smiled nervously at James who grinned back."

"Yep." James looked at Regulus for a moment as though trying to look into his soul. "I have to be honest here, I don't really know how I feel about you being my son's…reaper. So I am just going to say this once. If you hurt my son, reaper or not, I will do whatever it takes to take you out. Don't let me ever regret that you are the one that Death chose to watch over my son."

Regulus didn't bother telling James how useless his threat was considering he was a reaper. He simply stared back at the man and nodded his agreement. He watched as James relaxed with his nod and knew that he had done the right thing in not pointing out that James would not be able to do anything to hurt him. He watched as James a Lily rose from the table and started making their way out of the hall, talking all the while about staying in the Gryffindor dorms.

After they were far enough away, he made his own way out of the Great Hall, though he did not head towards the dungeons. While he planned to stay at Hogwarts until others arrived, he had no intention of staying in the dorms, he would pick a guest room for now while he made plans on just what he needed to do to help his charge.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.

The day after his seventh birthday marked a dramatic change in Harry's schedule. His schedule had already been full thanks to his uncle wanting to keep him as occupied and as far away from his own son as possible, but after his birthday, free time became a thing of the past.

Not that Harry noticed the lack of free that Dudley spent on his new computer or in front of a television. Harry was thriving and soaking information in like a sponge. He never even had a chance to wonder if he was bored with the constant learning opportunities he was given.

Vernon and Petunia had mixed feelings about the whole thing though. While they were thrilled about the extra time that Harry would be spending away from them, they were not quite as happy at how that came to be.

Harry had already told them that Regulus would be by that morning to take him shopping, giving his aunt and uncle a little bit of a warning. However, when he appeared in the kitchen in smoky gray wisps they could not contain their gasps of fear and surprise. Vernon and Petunia just looked at the new person with wide eyes while Harry greeted his reaper with excitement. They understood perfectly well that this being could appear in their home at any given time.

"Hey Regulus, I was not sure when you would get here. This is my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." He would have introduced Dudley, but he was hardly ever up before noon. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, this is my new reaper, Regulus." Still possessing the innocence of childhood, he was complexly oblivious to the looks of horror on his aunt and uncle's faces. "Did you want any breakfast?"

"No, I do not need anything, thank you." Regulus smiled at Harry before turning his attention to the adults at the table. "Harry has told you that I am his new guide with regards to his magic and will be taking him shopping today, correct?"

Vernon finally managed to nod while Petunia sat frozen with her fork suspended halfway to her mouth as she continued to stare at Regulus.

"Good. I will be spending quite a bit of time with him, both upstairs and in another location. I will do my best to communicate with you when I take him with me and follow his current schedule as much as possible. Please see to it that I have a current list of all of his activities as soon as possible so that I can work in his magical education."

Vernon sat back in his chair and took a deep breath before addressing the being in his kitchen as calmly as possible. "Alright. I think I have some extra message boards at work that I can bring home. I can place one on his door and post his current schedule there. It would probably be easier for us to communicate if we were to pass on message that way."

Regulus smirked at the man as he quickly came up with a way to have minimal contact with him. Finding that he did not particularly care to have contact with Harry's muggle family, Regulus agreed before turning his attention to Harry. "Are you ready to go, Harry?"

"Yes sir." Harry stood and placed his plate and glass into the sink before heading off to put on his shoes.

Regulus made to follow but paused when Vernon cleared his throat. "I don't know if this is required or not, but if you are taking Harry shopping then you may need this." Vernon had taken his out wallet and pulled a handful of bills out. "This is some of the money that had been set aside for Harry to use this summer. Just please give Harry the receipts so that I may put it in his receipt box." Regulus just blinked as Vernon passed over the money before joining Harry in the hallway.

Harry was ecstatic when Regulus had grabbed his hand and taken him to an alley near an old-fashioned shopping district with his grey wisps. It felt a bit like when he orbed, but it was a little bit colder.

Their first day together, Harry and Regulus spent their time going in and out of shops while purchasing anything that Regulus thought would come in handy. Their main purpose was to find a book that appealed to Harry that they could use as his new Book of Shadows.

The little shopping area Regulus had taken Harry to would more than likely flourish after the merge as it had many New Age shops that sold things that the witches of the world they would eventually merge with could use, not to mention that Harry would be able to find his non-wizarding magic materials there along with the people who would one day be progenitors to new natural magic lines. Granted, the people that shopped there now had no power at the moment, but that would not always be true thanks to the Charmed magic having chosen this world.

While searching for his future Book of Shadows, they found other items that would come in handy for Harry's magical education. Regulus found a store that carried a wide assortment of vials with corks as stoppers. The ones that Harry would eventually get from Diagon Alley would be unbreakable, but he had learned the value of having something that could hold a potion and be thrown at a demon from the Charmed Ones.

They came in all sorts of sizes and shapes, and as they could always be spelled unbreakable later, Regulus bought more than a few. Harry could use them, not only for the potions they would be making during lessons, but for storing ingredients as well.

They found a little shop where the owner displayed different things he had made like trunks and storage boxes with hinged lids. Each piece had been made expertly and had been decorated in a way that Regulus had never seen in the magical world. The owner had lightly carved out his designs, and then used a metal tool to burn the carvings so that they would more noticeable and detailed. The detail was incredible.

Regulus watched as Harry walked through the shop looking at the different wood workings around the room. Time and time again Harry would return to a set of hinged boxes made from a lightly stained aspen wood that had been decorated with Celtic knots and with the Celtic Tree of Life as its main symbol. The boxes came in a variety of sizes and were lined with velvet of different colors.

While the little boxes would be very useful for storing herbs and dry potion ingredients as well as any crystals they found, the item that most drew Harry's eyes was the large trunk that had been decorated with the Tree of life and Celtic knots.

Even Regulus thought that it was a beautiful work of art.

After the fourth time Harry made his way back to the trunk to run his fingers over the tree that had been carved and burned into the wood, Regulus made his way over to the owner. While it had been made by a muggle, it could always be spelled to have an expanded space and multiple compartments when it was time for Harry to go off to Hogwarts.

With the boxes and trunk purchased, Regulus waited only until the owner of the store had disappeared into the back room before he waved his hand at their purchases and caused them to disappear in gray wisps. he would be able to call them forth again once they were back in Harry's room

They went on to purchase different types of crystals that Harry could use in the future. Regulus had seen the original Charmed Ones use them to create a magical cage, so he made sure that Harry found some large Quartz Crystals along with different types that could be used for scrying.

A little shop tucked away in a corner of the shopping center provided Harry with even more supplies. It was run by a woman who greeted them with a smile and a 'blessed be.' Her shop was called Mystic Haven and contained all sorts of supplies for the modern Wiccan.

As Harry shopped and placed things in a wicker basket, Regulus speculated that the woman could become a natural magic user. She already professed to be a seer and was constantly offering to read cards for her customers. A practice that could very well develop in the future.

Joining Harry, Regulus decided that this would probably be a shop that they visited often as the supplies were varied but useful. They found an athame, a Tarot Deck that had the Tree of Life on the back of the cards (something Regulus noticed Harry was drawn to a lot), a scrying mirror that Harry liked, and some candles and holders.

Regulus was impressed with the book selection. One book he found had pagan holidays and traditions detailed while containing the dates for the next few years and another two books contained information on Astrology and Astronomy, one of which he would have to teach Harry anyway. He also found some Rune charts that would help with Harry's studies along with Rune sets made from different materials. There were even blank Rune sets that Harry could carve later. Regulus was most impressed that the muggles had such detailed charts on a subject he previously thought only the magicals taught. The store contained everything they would need for carving Runes

They found a mortar and pestle, sachets and pouches that Regulus knew Harry would find a use for, as well as different herbs, spices, and barks.

When they finally left Mystic Haven, they left behind a very overwhelmed and grateful owner who invited them back anytime.

As they had gone into almost every store in the little shopping district so far, Regulus didn't even blink when they entered a leather works shop. Each store seemed to have its own little gem hidden inside, and Harry was clearly enjoying himself.

The shop had a little bit of everything. Boots, belts, clothing, and bags took up most of the space used to display the store's wares. Harry found a messenger bag that he could use for school in one corner that he wanted. After looking around for a while they had decided that they had found everything they needed and went up to the counter where they pressed the little bell that would let whoever was minding the store know that they were ready.

When the owner came out of the back room however, Regulus had caught sight of the many leather bound books sitting on the shelves of the back room.

"Are you ready then?" The older man greeted them with a smile as he stepped up to the counter.

Harry placed his messenger bag on the counter, already nodding his head when Regulus spoke.

"Actually, those books in the back room, are they for sale?"

The man looked towards the back room for a moment before answering. "Yes, though most of them are not books but journals. My grandfather and his family used to bind books quite often and this is what led to my father branching out into other leather works."

"That would be perfect, we are looking for a few journals." Regulus guided Harry into the back room as the man began to tell them about his family's history in leatherworks.

They spent almost two hours going through the books. Looking at the designs on the covers, judging their durability, and debating sizes. Eventually Harry had picked out multiple journals that could be closed with a leather string that would wrap around the journal.

The best find of the day had been found in that back room. Harry had gasped when he came across the large old book with the Celtic Tree of Life carved into the cover. Every page was blank and in great shape, and both Harry and Regulus knew that he had found his new Book of Shadows. The owner of the store had been happy to sell them the book after telling them that his great-grandfather had been the one to work the design into the cover, and as he did not have a pattern to follow nor was he able to copy the design freehand, making the book was one of a kind.

By the time Regulus wisped them home, Harry was exhausted. He had only been on a few shopping trips before that were that extensive, and that was normally with his uncle who also tired easily. Once they were back in his room, Regulus pulled their purchases from wherever he had stashed them with his wisps, and then they spent the rest of the night putting everything away.

While unpacking Regulus told him stories about Hogwarts and things he had seen while staying with Leo and the Charmed Ones. By the time everything was unpacked and put away, Harry was ready to crawl into bed and sleep for a while.

The next morning, Regulus appeared in Harry's room to find him already wide awake and working on his handwriting with the calligraphy set his aunt had gotten him. After taking time to appreciate the seven year old's handwriting, Regulus got him to put his things away and join him at the other end of the room.

"Alright Harry, today we are going to be doing some magic." Regulus smiled as Harry started to bounce in place. "First we are going to make your Book of Shadows. Go get the book and five white candles and your new athame." He directed his charge with a confidence he had gained from watching Leo interact with his family.

Harry practically bounced around the room as he picked up the items that Regulus called out to him. Regulus took the candles from Harry's arms and helped him place them into a circle on the floor. Pulling him over to the two arm chairs that Vernon had bought a few years ago, Regulus pulled his chair so that he was facing his charge.

"Now, Harry, before we start I want to go over the spell with you and the main rule of magic. While I was with Leo and his wife, they both ensured that I understood that magic used this way has consequences. When I am teaching you magical theory for wizarding magic later, we will talk about the evolution of magic and such, but one thing that I want you to keep in mind when casting spells is that it should never hurt an innocent. The Wiccan Rede is as follows: And it harm none, do what you will."

"One day, when you are a bit older, you will be using your magic to protect innocents against things that are not human. Protecting someone, even yourself, is not personal gain. If however, you cast a spell to get a good grade on a test you did not study for, you can expect that there will be some kind of fallout, and according to Piper it will be three times worse than the bad grade you would have gotten before casting the spell. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "What about when I orb or freeze things? I didn't mean to do that at all at first."

"Your active powers are a bit different. For one thing you don't have control over them when they first manifest and it is important that you practice so that you gain control. As long as you do not use them for personal gain, like freezing a store so that you can take something without paying, there should be no consequences like there would be for spell casting. Consequences from using your active powers like that would probably be that you could not use them until you learned your lesson. You might want to think of spell casting as being its own active power. Yes it is a part of your magic just like orbing and freezing time, but they are different."

"Okay. I guess that makes sense." Harry shifted in his seat while making a face at the thought of using his magic to steal stuff. He had seen a comic book while he was at school and that was something that a supervillain would do.

"Good. I am glad that you understand, but if you are ever in doubt about a spell you can ask me. I am here as a guide and can help you when you have questions like that. Now, you will be learning how to create spells soon, and they are a bit different from the wanded spells you will see in the wizarding world. There is a lot of rhyming with charmed spells though they do not need to rhyme all the time. I have learned that there is a bit of a rhythm to spells though, a tempo that helps to keep your magic focused. This is something we will go more in depth in later, but it is something to keep in mind so that you do not actually cast a spell during everyday conversation. You must always think before you speak."

"Okay." Harry whispered with wide eyes.

Regulus smiled at Harry when he saw the look on his face. "Don't worry Harry. Spell casting is something that will eventually come naturally to you, and it is okay if something happens by accident. This is just something that will take practice just like orbing or freezing. Now, this is the spell that Melinda Warren gave me so that we could create your Book of Shadows. It has already been tweaked so that it fits for you. I want you to read over it a few times before we cast the spell, alright?" When Harry nodded again he continued. "Good. Just let me know when you are ready."

About ten minutes later Harry and Regulus were standing outside of their circle of candles.

"Alright then, the first thing I want you to do is step inside the circle with your book and sit on the floor with your book in front of you and your athame to your right. Perfect. Now light the candles starting from your right side and moving to the left." Regulus waited until Harry was done. "Right. Now Harry, take your athame and nick your ring finger on your left hand."

Harry blinked at Regulus for a moment before holding up his best guess at what his ring finger was which caused Regulus to bite back a snicker as he was flipped off by the seven-year-old. _I have spent too much time in America._

"Next one over Harry, yes that one." Regulus watched closely as Harry screwed up his face and nicked his finger with a small whimper. "Good job Harry, I will heal that when you are done alright. Now allow three drops of blood to fall onto your book and then say your spell."

Harry nodded and squeezed his finger so that the three drops fell right in the center of his new Book of Shadows. Pulling the paper that held the spell on it he took a few deep breaths before speaking as steadily as he could. Regulus watched as a wind seemed to blow within the circle where Harry cast his spell.

 _In this time and in this hour_

 _I call upon Earth's ancient power_

 _To protect this book that is mine_

 _From searching hands and eyes that are not of my line_

 _Magic and secrets, I will hide in the night_

 _My families knowledge keep out of sight_

 _From others looking for what is not theirs_

 _Keep this Book of Shadows only for Potter heirs_

Harry was so focused on getting the spell right that he did not notice the flames on the candles climbing higher and higher, or that there was a soft white light that seemed to encompass the circle where he sat. After finishing the spell he did notice that the piece of paper holding the spell had disappeared, the paper appearing to burn from one corner to the other. He also noticed that his blood on the book had disappeared and that the Tree of Life on the cover was glowing red.

Once the book was done glowing, Harry blew out his candles, this time going from left to right, and joined Regulus at his desk.

As soon as Regulus healed his finger, Harry was opening his book and looking at the first page. It was the spell he had just cast, written in beautiful calligraphy along with what he assumed was the Potter coat of arms. Turning the book so that Regulus could see the page, he asked "Why is this spell already in here?"

Regulus glanced at the page for a moment before turning his attention to his charge. "Melinda created the Book of Shadows so that spells you cast could automatically be added. You can add information on your own manually, but the book is now linked to you and will document new spells you create or cast. The next time you summon your parents, the summoning spell will appear."

Harry stroked the pages of his book and breathed out a soft exclamation. "Cool."

"Yes. Now I want to show you something before we do our next spell. Watch this." Harry looked up as Regulus dramatically pulled up his sleeves before reaching for the Book of Shadows. He smirked at Harry's gobsmacked expression when the book jumped off the table to land on the floor.

He waited until Harry picked up the book and placed it back on the desk before explaining. "The spell Melinda created for your book is a bit pickier than her own Book of Shadows. Theirs was meant to react that way to evil thanks to the sensing and shielding powers in which it was blessed with. The Book you have is protected with an additional blood binding. In addition to those not of your blood being able to touch the book, it also cannot leave the house without you carrying it out yourself. This will keep it from being summoned. If you or your descendants pass on and the book is misplaced, it will be summoned when your descendants that are living receive their first active power, much like the original was called to you."

"Wicked." Harry whispered, in awe at what he was learning about his Book of Shadows.

"Now, since we have bound this book to your blood line, we are going to do another quick spell that will allow me access to your book. Each descendant can do this to allow their guide, be it reaper or not, access to the book. Look over this spell and then we will begin."

Harry read the spell a few times before asking how Regulus pronounced his middle name. Saying it a few times to ensure he could pronounce it correctly he nodded and looked at Regulus for instructions. Regulus took Harry's smaller hand and placed it on top of his while he hovered his hand over the Book of Shadows, careful not to touch the book yet or get close enough to cause the book to jump away.

"As you say the spell, slowly move my hand down until it touches the book. Begin when you are ready."

Harry nodded again before turning his attention back to the new spell.

 _Though not of my blood, a guide is a must_

 _If his intent is pure, Regulus Arcturus Black I trust._

The spell was short and simple, and Harry thought that the hardest part was to remember to slowly lower his hand towards the book at the same time. By the time he spoke the last word, Regulus's hand was resting lightly on top of the book and the piece of paper holding the spell had once more burned.

Harry removed his hand and watched as Regulus opened the book to the page that carried this new spell. There was a detailed drawing of Harry standing beside Regulus as he guided his hand towards the book along with instructions on how to cast the spell that was now titled To Allow a Guide Access. He was amazed that there was a note at the bottom of the page that warned that access would be revoked if the person granted access approached the book with impure intentions.

"That is so cool." Harry practically squealed as he looked at the new page.

"It is a wonderful piece of magic." Regulus agreed as he looked over the new spell that had appeared in the book. "I am still amazed at what your magic can do and we haven't even begun."

Regulus turned his attention to Harry so that he could look him over. "It is almost time for you to go down for lunch. How are you feeling?"

"I am okay, why?" Harry asked, a little bit confused.

"I wanted to make sure that you were not feeling drained. Wizarding spells are draining when you are learning, but I was not sure how much this type of spell casting would take out of you. Do you think you are up to casting one more today?"

"Oh." Harry looked over at his book for a moment with a contemplative look on his face. "Yes. I think I am okay. I don't really feel tired."

"Alright. This is the last spell that we will do today and it is meant to protect you and the Dursleys from people trying to find out your secrets. The Dursleys know that you can orb and that you have good control over your magic, and we want to keep them from giving someone else that information. There are wizards that can actually look into someone's mind and see their memories and that could be dangerous for you."

Harry nodded as he took the piece of paper Regulus handed him to indicate he understood. When he was ready he read the spell with confidence gained from seeing the success of his last two spells.

 _Let those who dwell within these walls_

 _And daily walk through these halls_

 _Keep Potter secrets deep within their mind_

 _Where those that are searching will not find_

He looked up as soon as he finished the spell to watch as the new spell as it appeared in his book under the title of Mind Protection. As the paper he was holding burned, writing appeared in his own book, only with decorations. While there was no picture of him or a brain on the page, it did have a border of Celtic knots to decorate the page. He did not think he would ever get tired of seeing that happen. Seeing how beautiful each page was made him want to practice his calligraphy more.

"Okay, now what are we going to do?" Harry turned his attention towards Regulus, who smiled at his charge.

For the rest of the week Regulus would appear in Harry's room and spend the day teaching him about what Leo and Piper had taught him about Charmed magic and helping Harry with some of his summer learning projects.

Soon it was the week he would call for his parents. Regulus had spent the day working with him on his Latin and mostly had just tried to keep Harry from bouncing off the walls. The boy was full of energy and only seemed to calm down when he was studying something. It didn't matter what the subject was, Harry would forget everything around him and completely focus on the new knowledge placed in front of him. Regulus had seen non-magical children respond that way to the television, but never to Latin.

"Harry." Regulus sighed as he called for Harry's attention for the third time. Finally giving up, he rose from the arm chair and made his way over to the desk so that he could shake his charge's shoulder. Harry raised his head and slowly blinked at Regulus in confusion. "Harry, it is time. Don't you want to call for your parents?"

And just like that, Harry was bouncing around the room again with all the energy of a seven-year-old boy. As soon as James and Lily appeared, Harry was in their arms and talking a mile a minute about what they had been up to for the last two weeks.

While Harry chatted with his parents, Regulus extinguished and picked up the candles that had been used for summoning the Potters. Moving a few things out of the way so that those summoned would not be standing in the furniture, Regulus called for the Potters to join him by the stand holding the new Potter Book of Shadows.

"Harry, it is time. Bring your parents over here." He handed the piece of paper holding the spell to Harry even though James would be the one speaking. "James, stand behind him and place your hands on his shoulders. Good. Now, when you are ready, you can read out the spell."

James stood behind his son and looked down at the spell that would call on his ancestors. Not only would this spell affect his son, but him and Lily as well since those that were summoned would return with them to the Other Side, where hopefully there would be others waiting for them. This would be the last time they went back to the Other Side alone.

Looking at the top of his son's head, he closed his eyes and prayed that this worked and that his son would always be looked after. Opening his eyes and looking down at the spell, he spoke softly but surely.

 _ **I call forth from space and time**_

 _ **Patriarchs of the Potter Line**_

 _ **Fathers, Sons, Brothers, Friends**_

 _ **Our family spirit without end**_

 _ **To gather now, in this sacred place**_

 _ **and help us bring this child to grace**_

James could hardly take his eyes off the paper his son was holding as it burned, but at his wife's gasp he looked up. He reached one hand out to his wife as he stared at the figures that appeared in his son's bedroom. Most of them he did not recognize, but there were many that he never thought he would see again.

Standing at the front of the crowd of proud Potter men stood Fleamont Potter. James's father.

James had to take a few deep breaths to get himself under control before he started the next part of the Wiccaning which Regulus had drilled into him when he was on the other side. **"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy both new and old. We pledge to be with this child. This handsome boy always. Apart but never separate. Free but never alone. He is one of us and because of that, we will bless him with all of the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family Harry James Potter. Blessed be."**

Everyone in the room, both living and dead echoed James. "Blessed be."

Harry had been given a naming ceremony when he was born, but this was much more intense for James as he watched his ancestors slowly disappear one by one. Soon it was only his father that remained looking at him as he stood behind his own son.

Feeling wetness on his face, James realized that he was crying. He straightened up and smiled at his father as he also started to disappear. His father just smiled and nodded to him while softly speaking once again.

"Blessed be."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you everyone for following and reviewing this story. I hope that you guys continue to enjoy it as it moves forward. The spells in this chapter and those that will follow in future chapter will more than likely be written by me. Probably be able to tell due to the sad attempt a rhyming, but if it is not mine I will place a note and put the spell in bold as I will be using italics for the spells Harry uses for his charmed magic. If you have questions or concerns just let me know and I will do my best to respond through PM.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was a very busy boy for the next four years. After a planning session with Regulus that involved charts and colored markers, they decided that he was pretty much doing well enough when it came to his normal schooling. He had already skipped two grades and probably would have skipped a few more if it had not been for the fact he was enrolled in Advanced Placement classes already.

Regulus decided that Harry should keep up with his current schedule and maintain his grades. He would have been with the fourth graders in America at that point which meant that by the time four years had passed and he was allowed to attend Hogwarts, Harry would be finishing seventh grade.

During his first year at Hogwarts, he could self-study for the eighth grade curriculum and take the test that summer. He would then continue his self-study for his freshman year of high school while at Hogwarts, which Regulus only planed for him to attend for four years. It was Regulus's hope that Harry would have enough OWLs by then that he could be safely back in the non-magical world before the merge happened.

Because Harry was no longer going to be pushing his non-magical education (though he did still plan on working on tai chi and his language studies) now he would be working to get ahead on his magical studies.

Hogwarts offered twelve classes including electives. Those included: Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, Study of Ancient Runes, and Transfiguration.

Of those classes, History of Magic, Muggle Studies and to some point Divination and Astronomy were basically all theory and memorization, which was something that came easy to Harry. Even Transfiguration, DADA and Charms dealt with mostly theory for the first two years of study at Hogwarts with only a few spells being learned by the students.

Herbology and Potions fascinated Harry and were practical for him to learn as it helped with his Charmed Magic.

Of all the classes, the only one they did not plan to tackle in depth was Care of Magical Creatures, though Harry would probably pick up some basic information through the rest of his studies.

Once the final charts had been completed and gone over multiple times, Regulus pointed out the empty spaces in Harry's schedule and told him that Harry could read some of the books from the Watcher library they would be getting during those off times.

Harry was thrilled. He hated being bored above all else and loved to learn new things. Despite the introduction of quite a few subjects, he still had plenty of down time to practice his Calligraphy and work on whatever language he wanted to learn. He had been horrified when Regulus had given him an example of what he remembered his first-year schedule at Hogwarts and had insisted that he needed more to keep him busy than that.

Even after they had filled his schedule almost completely up, Harry would look over at Regulus's mock up schedule with a look of disbelief on his face. He was positive he would have been bored out of his mind with a schedule like that.

Now all they had to do before they started on his Magical education, was to get all the books that they would need…which involved them disguising themselves and going into Diagon Alley…or calling Kreacher. Something they needed to do anyway.

Regulus waited until Harry had breakfast and had gotten ready for the day before he sat down in one of the arm chairs that filled Harry's bedroom.

"Alright Harry. I am going to have you call Kreacher to you, which should work as you should be Sirius's heir and therefore my heir. This probably would not work if your dad and Sirius had not become blood brothers, but you are my brother's nephew which changes things for the better. I should have most of the books already from my own time at school, but Kreacher will be able to get us an owl and some Owl Order Catalogs for what we don't have."

"When Kreacher gets here…he may be a bit mean. He was taught not to like people that were not pure blood by my mother, but he should be fine with me here. There is no reason for you to be scared of him. I will not let him hurt you."

Seeing Harry nod that he understood, Regulus quickly explained the process of calling an elf as an heir. It was something that was taught to those that were set to inherit the headship of a house as it was the easiest way to find the elf that serves the house.

When he was ready, Harry straightened up in his own chair and spoke clearly as he had been directed.

"As the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, I summon Kreacher the House Elf to appear before me."

Regulus had explained that elves could always hear the calls of their families, and the formal wording of the summoning would ensure the elf appeared despite it not being an actual spell.

With a pop, a dirty old elf appeared before Harry and started muttering at the floor.

"Dirty half-blood calls to creature. Mistress will be so distressed that dirty half-blood is heir to the Most…"

Regulus spoke over the mutterings of the dirty elf. "Hello Kreacher." There was a note of fondness in the voice of Regulus as he greeted his old elf.

Kreacher slowly raised his head to look at Regulus. Soon Kreacher had his thin little arms wrapped around the legs of his 'Great Master Regulus' and was sobbing into his knees. It took Regulus a few minutes to calm the elf down and get him to listen to him.

"Kreacher, this is Harry Potter and he is the heir to our house and is my charge. I need you to help me take care of him. Can you do that for me Kreacher." As far as he was concerned, getting Kreacher to accept Harry was one of the most important things as of right now, because if Kreacher decided to make things hard for Harry…everything else would be much harder.

"Master Regulus is taking care of Harry Potter? But Kreacher cannot fell his Master Regulus anymore." Kreacher was still crying as he looked up at Regulus.

"Kreacher, you cannot feel me because I died. No, now don't cry Kreacher, it was not your fault. You did good in following my directions when we were in the cave. But now I have a duty to look after the heir of my house, Harry Potter." Kreacher was looking between them now. "Do you think you can do this for me Kreacher. There is no one from my life that I would trust more with this."

Kreacher slowly nodded. "Kreacher will help his Great Master Regulus look after Harry Potter." He stood there for a moment before reaching up to pull at his ears. "What should Kreacher bes doing?" He looked terribly confused.

Regulus nodded. With the death of his mother Kreacher had been lacking orders and Kreacher had always been an elf that needed to be told what to do.

"First Kreacher, is there anyone living at Grimmauld Place?"

"No ones is being coming to the house after your poor mother passed." Kreacher lowered his head. "Kreacher is being all alone."

"Alright, there are a few things that we will need done. The first thing I want you to do is to bring me the school books that are in the house. All years so that I can find out what we have and what we need. Bring all the school equipment from my school trunk too. While Harry and I look through the books, I need you to find an owl and gather some Owl Order forms from the stores in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Bring those here. Once that is done, I need you to take down all of the portraits in the house and place them in the attic with silencing spells on them." When Kreacher looked up at him in horror, Regulus patted him on the head and continued. "Yes Kreacher, even my mother's portrait. You are not to listen to the portraits anymore and they cannot see me or Harry when we come to the house. Once you have that done I want you to work on getting the house cleaned. You are to keep Harry updated on your progress while you are cleaning and once you are done, I will be bringing Harry over to work on some of his lessons."

Kreacher looked both horrified and excited at the same time. He had not been given so much to do in a long time and the orders were coming from his Master Regulus. He was just about to pop out and start in on his new duties when Regulus's voice stopped him.

"One more thing Kreacher, the locket, were you able to destroy it?"

The question caused Kreacher to freeze in place for several moments before he started to twist his ears again in agitation.

"Kreacher is sorry, Great Master Regulus. Kreacher is not being able to destroy yours locket." Kreacher's huge eyes started to fill with tears again.

Before Kreacher could start bawling, Regulus caught his attention. "That is alright Kreacher. I do not blame you. Harry here will help me destroy it soon. Just make sure that it is somewhere safe for me."

Kreacher sent an adoring look to Regulus before popping out of Harry's room to start on his tasks.

Within half an hour, Kreacher had arrived with a trunk containing all of the school books he could find and all of the tools required by the school. With an approving nod from Regulus, Kreacher popped back out after giving a small nod to Harry.

By the time Kreacher came back with a young great grey owl, a perch and assorted food and treats and Owl Order forms, Regulus and Harry had made a good start of sorting through the books. Kreacher had apparently summoned _all_ the school books in the house, which was quite a few more than what Sirius and Regulus had used. Along with the books was quite a few class notes that had been taken by various Blacks.

Kreacher waited only for Harry and Regulus to nod approvingly at him before he started on the rest of his duties, knowing that he would be called if he was needed. Thrilled that he was serving his Great Master Regulus again…though only though his connection to his half-blood charge…Kreacher did not even hesitate to silence the portrait of his poor mistress before working to move her portrait as directed.

In Harry's room, Harry and Regulus kept working to sort through the books and items that Kreacher had brought. By late afternoon, Harry's shelves were full of books on each subject offered at Hogwarts as well as a few supplemental books that would help him study.

After finding the most recent and up-to-date-books, they then went through the Owl Order Catalogs for the book stores to find out if there were any that had been updated. One of the few things they placed on their list was a small book that out lined what each year would need to study for each class that was geared towards the parents that chose to homeschool the children. It was written by those in the Department of Education of the Ministry of Magic, so it would act as a syllabus for them as they worked on Harry's studies.

Regulus left Harry that night, admonishing his charge to eat well and get to bed early because the next day would be their first day of study.

Time flew by as Harry worked on his Magical subjects, though he was careful to pace himself so that he did not get overwhelmed. Classes that were purely theory were the easiest with Potions and Herbology being two of Harry's favorite subjects, though a little bit more difficult as there was a practical aspect for him to work with.

Harry's least favorite subjects ended up being Muggle Studies, because it was so out of date it wasn't even funny even if it was easy thanks to his needing to know non-magical history anyway. Harry also was all that fond of DADA, Charms or Transfiguration.

Regulus had been right when he had said that Harry would have to get used to working with a wand. Harry had found a great match with the wand of Regulus's great-great-great-great-grandmother, who had been Greengrass before marrying her husband, but Harry thought using a wand felt gross.

Even though he was not using his magic constantly, he was used to using his body to channel his powers. Using the wand to direct magic just felt off for Harry. When trying to describe the sensation to Regulus and his parents, Harry explained that the wand felt like it was tugging at his magic and that the magic felt like cold slime sliding down his bone and into the wand…better than a pot of poo in his opinion, but still not that great of a feeling.

It took him a while to be able to focus past the feeling of the wand interacting with his magic and produce the spells for each class, some of which Harry could see the use for…but most of which he thought were ridiculous and only included to take up space.

His theory was that people would be working on a spell to do something useful…like mending a bone (which he wanted to learn) but instead the spell they created would do something stupid like turning the arm into a rubber chicken…and then the person creating the spell would say that was what they had intended to avoid looking like an idiot.

When his parents and Regulus had heard his theory, they had been dumbfounded. Suddenly all the random spells that the Wizarding world used made a lot more sense. It was probably true that most of the spells they were taught in Hogwarts were accidently created.

Despite his theory on the wanded classes, he was determined to do well in Transfiguration despite it being his least favorite subject. It was the subject that he found the least useful…but he wanted to be an Animagus when he got older…so he studied hard, determined that he would not get less than an Exceeds Expectations on his exams.

Three years had passed before they decided to take care of the locket. It had been tempting to try and destroy it immediately, but Regulus eventually decided that Harry should adjust to his new schedule first and work on the spells they would need.

First they needed a spell that would summon all pieces of the Dark Lord's soul…which meant that they needed to contain him. Then they would need to put the soul back together which would be separate spell. Finally, they would need another spell that would banish the spirit and force the spirit to pass through Regulus-who would be using his reaper abilities. Everyone that offered opinions for the spell knew that the spirit of the Dark Lord was most likely to be sent into the reincarnation cycle…but a few were wishing that there was something more…fiery for the bastard.

After the spells that would be spoken had been written, the more ritualistic parts needed to be figured out. While most witches or wizards never did anything but wave their wand and speak an incantation, Harry's magic operated a little bit differently.

Candles were chosen with care. First, Harry had to decide on how many candles he needed. He decided on eight as the number was the one he felt symbolized the Dark Lord the best. The number eight was seen by many to represent those that were ambitious for power and success. If there was one thing he knew about the Dark Lord from the stories his parents and Regulus had told him, his greatest desire was for power…and immortality…but there was not a number for people who wanted to live forever. At least, not that he knew of.

After deciding that he wanted eight candles, he then had to decide what color. Regulus told him that he didn't think he needed to worry about that, but Harry was adamant about choosing specific colors after having to do an essay on symbolism for school. It may not matter, but Harry wanted to err on the side of caution…he didn't need a candle symbolizing long life and fertility while he was trying to banish the Dark Lord.

Harry eventually chose to use four Black candles. Four was a good base number and black symbolized the final death to this life that he was hoping to give to Lord Voldemort. He then chose two light blue candles for healing as he knew that the soul of the Dark Lord was probably going to be born again as a baby, and he hoped that his mistakes didn't follow him to his next life, physical and emotional. The last two candles were going to be olive green, the traditional color of peace. While it might have no effect, there was a slim possibility that it would make things easier.

After candles were sorted, Harry started planning on the herbs that would be included in the spell. He would use the odd plant pot that his uncle had bought for him when he was five and would burn his chosen herbs as he said each spell.

After all was said and done, the process to summon Lord Voldemort's soul, put him back together, and then banish him would take about an hour from start to finish, though setting up and preparing was a much longer process.

Eventually the day came for the spell and Regulus helped Harry move the furniture around his room to make space in the center before he sat back and watched as Harry carefully set up the candles, the crystals that had been spelled to create a cage of energy, the herbs were laid out in bundles and in order of need. It was the perfect time for him to try his spells as the Dursleys had left the night before to spend three days with Vernon's sister, so they would not be around to see anything…freaky.

Once everything was set up, Harry spent the rest of the time resting and meditating to keep his nerves away. Soon it was time, and Harry quickly set up a separate circle and summoned his parents. They had wanted to be with him when he dealt with the man that had killed them, both for closure and to lend their support to their son, who they would never let face that monster alone.

Once his parents had promised not to interrupt no matter what happened and found their seats near Regulus, Harry got to work.

First he took his bundle of juniper and pine sprigs that had been bound as tightly as possible by the stalks of fresh wormwood and mint. Each plant was said to be helpful when summoning a spirit, so Harry had decided to burn them as he recited his spell in the hopes that it would aid in the process.

He had been tempted to just say the spells and be done with it, but the more thought and preparation he put into each spell, the calmer he felt. Regulus thought that it was probably his magic helping his instincts along as he had seen firsthand that just saying a spell was not always enough for the Charmed Ones.

Harry waited a few moments after setting the bundle on fire before he blew out the flames and began walking around his circle while allowing the smoke from his bundle to slowly fill the room. Coming back to his starting point, he laid the still smoking bundle on a silver dish and slowly started reciting the spell he had created.

 _A spirit divided and torn apart by his own hand_

 _Lord Voldemort hid them across the land_

 _To set him free let my power now rise_

 _To bring each piece across the skies_

 _Into this circle bring them now_

 _For peace will be given, this I vow_

The spell itself was meant to bring all pieces of the Dark Lord's soul into the circle where it would be caged while Harry worked on the rest of the spells to mend and then banish them. The locket had been sitting on the desk across the room, and it immediately flew into the circle to rest on the floor.

That had been expected and was actually what they were counting on to make sure that the spell was working. If everything went the way they thought it was supposed to, the bundle that Harry had burnt should burst into flames and turn to ash as soon as all pieces of the soul arrived.

The locket flying into the circle was both expected and appreciated.

What was neither expected or appreciated or expected was for Harry's scar to split open and a small black smudge to slowly be pulled towards the circle.

The full five minutes that Harry stood with tears rolling down his face and muttering 'ow ow ow' were very tense. Regulus had to move to keep the elder Potters from rushing over and comforting their son, who had one hand hovering over his head as though he was going to clamp it over his scar.

"Harry, don't move." Regulus demanded from his place in front of James and Lily. "It will be over soon and then I can take care of it. Just don't move."

"What do you mean 'don't move?' He needs help. He is in pain. Did you know that this was going to happen?" Lily bit out between clenched teeth.

"We cannot interfere or we could risk that it remains attached to Harry. I never even thought that there could be something in Harry's scar and Kreacher never felt anything from Harry like he did with the locket. It must be a small piece of the Dark Lord's soul. We just have to wait for it to come out and then I can heal him."

"Look, it looks like it is all out now, Lily." James interrupted his wife just as she was about to start fussing at Regulus.

James was right; the black smudge had completely detached from Harry and was quickly trapped in the circle where it just floated about four feet from the floor. Harry just stood there and waited for Regulus to give him the okay to move, though he clearly still wanted to push his hand against the wound that was now bleeding as though fresh.

"Alright Harry, let me take a look." Regulus moved over beside his charge and tilted Harry's face up so that he could see the wound clearly. "It is common for cursed scars to remain, but I should have looked closer. I am sorry Harry."

"It is not your fault." Harry closed his eyes when Regulus held his hand up to the wound and started to heal him. For James and Lily, it looked as though grey flames were flowing from Regulus' hand and onto Harry's forehead, but they knew thanks to Harry skinning his knee a few years ago that Harry thought it felt like being doused in Vicks vapor rub.

"He is right. Neither Lily or I ever thought there was anything odd about his cursed scar." Lily slowly nodded her agreement. She hated that her baby had been hurt in all this…again.

Pulling his hand back, Regulus smiled along with James and Lily as they saw the unmarked skin on Harry's forehead. "Well, look at that. I guess the little bit of soul was actually the only thing keeping it from healing. How odd." Regulus turned to look at the little smudge as it hovered inside the circle. "You know, that is not a proper Horcrux like the locket. It is too small, nor did it do anything to Harry. This must have broken off from the Dark Lord when he came for you when you were a baby."

Harry looked at the smudge with a frown. "What does that mean for the spell?"

"Well, it probably means that we are going to be waiting longer than I thought. I thought the locket was the only one and then of course the main portion, but for it to be so broken that pieces are falling off at random there must be more out there." He looked over at the smoking bundle as it lay on the silver dish. "It was probably a good thing you tied the spell to the bundle so that we will know when all pieces are accounted for. You should always trust your instincts Harry." Regulus smiled before moving back to his chair to wait.

And wait they did. Harry was thankful that his parents could stay for longer than an hour now, though he did not see them in person as much as he used to. They had started staying away longer but staying for longer periods of time in an effort to get him ready for Hogwarts where he would not be able to summon them.

Luckily, Harry had found a spell in the Charmed Ones book of Shadows that would call a spirit so that they would appear in a mirror from the other side, something James said was similar to the communications mirrors he and Sirius used to use while in school. While they did not come to him in person so much, he still talked to them often, and he even got to see and speak to some of the others that were on the other side.

So they waited.

Eventually a little black book flew in the open window and settled within the caged circle. As one, everyone in the room turned to look at the bundle on its silver plate…and it continued to smolder.

So they waited.

A ring soon joined the smudge, locket and diary, but the bundle continued to smoke.

Harry went and got a sandwich and some juice before rejoining his parents and reaper.

When the bundle continued to smolder after a cup showed up, Harry broke out his History of Magic work and had his parents quiz him about various historical figures and events.

When the Diadem showed up they moved on to quizzing their son on Herbology…after Lily had educated them on why it was a diadem instead of a crown or tiara. Apparently Crowns were full circles at the base and diadems and tiaras were not, but the difference to tiara and diadems were more about the times in which they were made…something that none of the males in the room really cared about.

While studying his Herbology, Harry looked over at the circle where the smudge from his scar still floated and the diadem, locket, cup, diary, and ring sat. Regulus had explained that the purpose of creating a Horcrux was to avoid death…this seemed a bit like over kill to Harry. He was a bit concerned that they would be waiting all night for various nick knacks to show up.

Three more hours had passed since the diadem showed up with James, Lily and Regulus helping Harry with his studies. They would have long ago moved on to the next spell if the little bundle that was still smoking on its silver plate had not continued to smolder long past a point it should have burned out. They were just about to break out the telescope and have Harry find various celestial objects when a large black form flew into the room and straight into the circle.

As the circle of candles flared and the blue shield emitted by the crystals flickered, the bundle burst into flames, leaving only ash.

"Finally." Harry said with a sigh of relief. He stood from the shelf that held his telescope and moved over so that he could stand at the edge of the circle. Inside he could see the formless Wraith that was the Dark Lord.

The Wraith had been trying to escape the circle only to be pushed back every time he tried to cross the circle thanks to the crystal cage, but when Harry spoke, it turned red eyes on him.

"What is this? What have you done to me? You do not know what you have done…boy…I shall take your body as mine and destroy you."

Harry just stared at it for a moment before turning to Regulus with a frown. "Is it supposed to be like that?"

"Like what Harry?" Regulus honestly had no idea what the boy was thinking when faced with the thing that had tried to kill him as a baby and had killed his parents.

"I don't know. I was just expecting something else." Harry tilted his head to the side as he watched the wraith continue to fly at the boundaries of the circle in an attempt to escape. It was still describing what it was planning to do to Harry when it escaped. "I didn't think that it would monologue at me. I thought bad guys only did that in the movies."

Regulus shared a look with Lily and James. "Harry, he was a bit more…terrifying…when he had a body. It was all snake like and…well, he didn't seem so." Regulus paused as he also took in the figure in the circle. It was certainly nothing like the monster he had feared when he was alive. James and Lily looked as though they were also trying to come up with something to say as well.

"Oh, well whatever."

Harry ignored the threats coming from the wraith as he made his way to the table holding his copper plant pot, where he dumped the ashes from the bundle he had made for the first spell. For this spell he had chosen herbs with healing properties to aid on putting the Dark Lords soul back together. Harry quickly added Fennel, Parsley and Chamomile into the bowl before grabbing his mortar and pestle to crush the sticks of cinnamon into a powder. He could have used some from the store already powdered, but Petunia had been out and Harry already had the sticks handy. Once the cinnamon had been powdered and added to the pot, harry added cayenne pepper and thyme.

Walking over to the edge pf the circle, Harry gripped the pot tightly by the edges as he tossed the contents into the circle. As soon as the pot was empty, Harry started his next spell while ignoring the still ranting wraith.

 _A soul ripped and torn asunder_

 _This was Lord Voldemort's biggest blunder_

 _His mistake he was not able to see_

 _With this spell he will be what he should be_

 _Let the soul be whole again once more_

 _Objects of storage now no more than pretty décor_

The wraith of the Dark Lord screamed in rage as each object ejected their soul pieces which were quick to be absorbed by the wraith. Until that moment, it had not even noticed the objects that stored the pieces of his soul.

As each piece combined into the main soul piece, the wraith's form gained more and more detail. It only took about ten minutes for the soul to finish merging, leaving a ghost like form floating in the center of the circle. The form of Voldemort was much scarier in this form than in the maddened for that had been his wraith.

"Well, I guess you do have some magic boy. You should join me, I could teach you so much more than you know." The red eyes held both hatred and want as Voldemort stared at the boy that had put his soul back together. It was obvious that he wanted the boy's magic, something he had never seen before, but also that he was afraid of what the boy could do. As of that moment, he had no more protections to keep him on this Earth, and he knew it.

Harry looked up from where he had been looking at the spell that had appeared in his book. "No thank you." Harry simply moved to pick up his last bundle that he was going to burn which contained cedar, lavender, mugwort and dried angelica leaves bound in red string.

While Harry was slowly walking back around the circle in the opposite direction he had used when summoning Voldemort to the circle, Voldemort continued to try and temp Harry into joining him, even going so far as to offer to bring back the boy's parents as he had finally figured out that this was Harry Potter.

The look on the spirits face when James had coughed into his hand and gained the spirits attention had been enough to make Harry smile widely at the spirit. After that though the threats started up again, especially once Voldemort finally caught sight of Regulus.

Harry just ignored the noise and started on his spell after sitting the smoldering bundle on the same silver plate he used for the first bundle.

 _Lord Voldemort hides from Death behind a made up name_

 _In your life you sought nothing but power and fame_

 _From consequences of your actions and even Death you hid your face_

 _No more, with my magic you are forever cast from this place_

 _The man you could have been was never more than a shell_

 _I wish that for you actions you could be sent to hell_

 _But into a new life you shall be born_

 _Take to heart, for this is all that I will warn_

 _Be sure to not cause any more strife_

 _For if you do then it will be a cursed life_

 _I hope you give this chance a try_

 _But from this life I bid you goodbye_

Inside the circle, Voldemort let out a scream as he was consumed by black smoke. As the bundle of herbs on the silver plate burst into flames until nothing but ash remained, the smoke dissipated leaving only a cup, diary, ring and diadem in the circle.

It took a while to clean up Harry's room after everything was over, but it went fairly quickly with his parents and Regulus' help. After removing the candles and crystals that had created the circle and cage, Harry carefully said a spell over each object to remove any lingering curses.

Once he was sure that everything was safe to touch, each object was given a place within his storage boxes and then promptly forgotten as Lily and James insisted that Harry had been up long enough and needed to get ready for bed.

With a quiet reminder to get plenty of rest so that Harry would have enough energy to go out looking for ingredients the next day, Regulus left the Potters to say goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates, I have had a lot going on and have not had much time to write. This chapter was hard to write and I am sure that some of you will see why as you read. I do hope that you guys enjoy the chapter though. I expect that this story will only be a few more chapters long as I don't plan to have multiple chapters per Hogwarts years and some years may be in one chapter. So this story will probably only be about five more chapter or so before it ends and the squeal begins. As always, if you have questions please let me know and I will do my best to get back to you through PM.

Happy Reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.

Harry received his Hogwarts letter in June just after he had finished with his muggle school exams. After letting his uncle know that he had received the letter and that he would not be able to go to any day camps that summer, Harry sat down with Regulus to finalize their study and testing plans for the summer.

The summer before, Harry had taken his first tests at the Ministry of Magic with the Wizarding Examinations Authority and would be taking even more this summer. He wanted to be finished with all of his exams before he contacted the school though, so he was planning on holding off on sending his return letter so that he would know what his scores were. At this point he wasn't even sure that Hogwarts would be able to accommodate his study schedule as he was already so far ahead in some subjects that he would need a specialized schedule if he did go.

The Wizarding Examinations Authority only held three rounds of testing during the summer for people to take or retake tests. He wanted to get at least an Exceeds Expectations on each test if not Outstanding, and if he managed, then he would need to contact Hogwarts to see if they could even accommodate a schedule like he would need. If they could not, then he would just home school with Regulus. If everything went well, he would only be at Hogwarts for five years maximum.

Because of scheduling, Harry had eight-teen tests that stretched out for a good chunk of his summer and had taken twenty-four the summer before. Most would have completely lost it, with that type of schedule, but Harry stayed calm. It was a lot of tests, but a good bit of them were tests a year or two below his actual level, so they didn't stress him out much. It also helped that much of the material was theory. The fact that there were three separate testing periods also helped.

The summer before, the examiners had been worried for the little boy that had marched into the first test offered for the first testing round. By the time he had shown up for his sixth test, they were talking amongst themselves in excitement, thrilled at how well the Boy-Who-Lived was doing. With exams being something that they were required to keep confidential, nothing made it into the press, so they were the only ones that knew how smart he was or how advanced.

This summer, they were not surprised at all when Harry showed up for the first round of testing with his guardian, an average looking man with brown hair and brown eyes at average height and weight. For the first round Harry completed the tests for Third year Herbology, DADA, Fourth Year HOM, Study of Ancient Runes, and Ancient Studies, and his Muggle Studies OWL.

During the second round of testing, Harry took the tests for Second Year Charms, Forth year Arithmancy, Fourth year Astronomy and Divination, His OWL for HOM and the Certification test for Ghoul Studies (which was ridiculously easy as he was being taught by a Reaper).

Finally, during the third round of testing, Harry took the tests for Second Year Transfiguration and Potions, third year Care of Magical Creatures and his OWLs for Divination and Astronomy and Magical Theory.

A private talk with the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, Griselda Marchbanks, assured them that he would receive an official letter along with his scores for each class that would let Hogwarts know what classes he was eligible to take. She also assured them that she would more than happy to help them find qualified tutors if Hogwarts had trouble accommodating to his schedule.

After finishing all his tests for the summer by mid-July, Regulus took Harry to the zoo and to a few historical landmarks around England for fun. They often went on day trips, normally on the weekends, but this was three whole days of just walking around and seeing things that they found interesting so that Harry would have some down time after all that testing.

Soon, it was Harry's birthday, and during breakfast, he finally received the results for his tests along with an enclosed letter that was a copy of what had been sent to Hogwarts that morning. Harry had just given the ministry owl some water and a few treats when there was a loud booming at the front door causing Harry and his relatives to jump in surprise.

For a moment, everyone just stared towards the front of the house with wide eyes, all of them wondering just what was being used to bang on the door. Before anyone could move, they heard the front door slam open with the next round of booming knocks. It didn't sound like the door survived.

Everyone leaned so that they could look out the kitchen doorway into the hall to see who had just entered their house. Vernon getting up out of his chair in alarm. Harry's eyes widened along with his families as the largest man they had ever seen walked into the house and sat the door back into place, though it was obvious that the door had been completely knocked off its hinges.

The large man turned and looked at the pale faces peering at him from the kitchen and spoke in a loud booming voice.

"Now then, sorry 'bout the door. Where's Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened as he took in the large man that apparently was looking for him. He was quite thankful when his uncle stepped in front of him and drew himself up to look as threating as he could. "Now see here, you can't just come barging into our home like that. Get out!" Vernon looked like it took every bit of courage he had to force those words out of his mouth. Petunia was trying to creep over to the phone on the wall while keeping her hands on both Dudley and Harry's shoulders in an effort to pull them away from the door.

"Shut it Dursley, you great big prune. I'm here to see Harry and a great lump like you aint going to stop me." The large man pointed a very large finger towards Vernon.

"This here is breaking and entering. You get out now or we will call the police." Vernon was now shaking as he confronted the larger man.

"And what are they going to do? Muggles. I will be taking Harry to get his school things. Dumbledore sent me. Now where is Harry?"

With that, Harry pulled away from his aunt with narrowed eyes and stepped over so that he was in the doorway with his uncle, who put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting any closer to the man.

"Hold on." Harry tilted his head as he spoke. "Why would Dumbledore send you to take me to get my school things when I haven't sent my acceptance letter in yet?" Harry might only be eleven, but he was very smart and spent most of his time with Regulus who was very cunning, and if there was one thing that Harry knew it was that whatever was going on here was hinky as all get out.

"Harry, there you are. Last time I saw you were just a little thing." The large man held his hands out to indicate how big Harry had been with a great big smile on his face. "Alright, lets get going then, got things to do." He indicated for Harry to join him so that they could get a move on.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here when I haven't sent in my acceptance letter yet?"

The large man waved one of his large hands around as he spoke. "Dumbledore knew that your awful muggle family would be keeping you from answering your letter, so he sent me here to take you to get all your things."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously as Dudley snickered from his father's other side. "Dum Door."

Although Dudley clearly thought that the man's name was funny, the large man, who had still not introduced himself, puffed up in anger causing Vernon to pull both younger boys back into the kitchen a bit more.

"Don't you ever laugh at Dumbledore again in my presence." The large man took out his pink umbrella and pointed it at Dudley who suddenly squeaked as a pigs tail burst through his pants.

"What have you done?" Vernon and Petunia quickly converged on Dudley while trying to get him to calm down. Harry took one look at his cousin before turning to the Ministry owl that was still perched on the back of his chair.

"Come along Harry, we need to get going." The large man called out as Harry disappeared into the kitchen.

Harry, ignoring the intruder, quickly wrote out a note and attached it to the owl before sending it back to the ministry, this time to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Once the owl was on its way, Harry returned to the door way. "I don't think so. I am not going anywhere with you."

"What, Harry, don't worry about these awful muggles. They won't be able to stop you from going to Hogwarts. If they try and stop you, why you just let me know and I will take care of them."

"What, you plan on giving them pig snouts too?" Harry asked sarcastically as he stepped in front of his family as his aunt and uncle tried to calm Dudley down.

Apparently, the man didn't understand sarcasm as it seemed to go completely over his head. "No, I meant to turn him into a pig, but it didn't work right. Best not tell anyone about that though. I'm not supposed to be doing magic." He winked at Harry, who was just staring at him incredulously again.

The larger man seemed to get flustered as he kept trying to get Harry to get ready to go and Harry kept refusing. It had been about twenty minuets before there were two sharp cracks and two Aurors appeared in the living room.

Harry quickly led his family over to the two Aurors and introduced himself, still making sure to keep himself between the large man and his family.

"I am Auror Gawain Robards and this is my partner Kingsley Shacklebolt. Was it you that sent a letter in about someone trying to kidnap you and bait your muggle relatives?" He was looking over at Hagrid with an odd expression on his face, who was now standing in the doorway to the living room flushed and stuttering that there was a misunderstanding.

"Yes, this man broke into our home, insisted that he was here to take me to Diagon Alley and that my family had no say in the matter, and when my uncle asked him to leave he did not and was quite rude while calling my uncle names, going so far as to call them Awful muggles. When my cousin laughed at how Dumbledore's name sounded, he did something to give my cousin a pig's tail. Then he proceeded to tell me not to tell anyone as he was not supposed to be doing magic and that it went wrong anyway as he meant to turn my cousin into a pig. He also told me that he would do more to my muggle relatives who he seems to think are there for him to pick on."

The two Aurors blinked at Harry for a moment before glancing over at his family and at Hagrid before turning their attention back to Harry. The one introduced as Kingsley Shacklebolt turned a little to the side and cast a spell that caused a shimmery gray Lynx to appear. "Dumbledore, there is a situation at the Potter's home. He is accusing Hagrid of muggle baiting and trying to kidnap him. You might want to come down here and clear things up." As he finished his message, the Lynx disappeared through the wall.

Because he had turned to the side and because Auror Robards was paying more attention to what he was doing than the boy in front of them, they both missed the darkening of Harry's expression.

Turning his attention back to Harry, Auror Robards smiled. "There now, it looks like we will have this all cleared up in just a few moments."

"No." Both men blinked as Harry interrupted the assurance the Auror was trying to give him. "We won't be having this all cleared up in just a few moments. Dumbledore is Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Supreme Mugwump and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Not one of his titles is the Head of the DMLE, which means that you had no business sending him any type of message about this issue. On top of that, this man apparently broke into my home and apparently tried to take me from my family on that man's orders. It is however clear that neither of you are capable of acting professionally in this matter. I formally request that you contact your superior officer and request their presence." Harry waited for a moment and when neither moved, spoke slowly just in case they didn't understand. "Now."

Both men were taken aback at the formal request and at the way that Harry Potter spoke. The lessons from Regulus on proper behavior and about the departments of the Ministry were proving their worth today. Harry was quite thankful for the lessons now as he put them to use for the first time.

"What?" Auror Robards finally stuttered.

Harry's expression didn't even twitch. "I formally request that you contact your superior officer and request their presence. Failure to do so will ensure that I press charges against the two of you for your failure to do so." Everyone had the right to request a superior officer to be called if they felt that those displaced were not doing their job.

Auror Robards finally tapped his badge with his wand three times, signaling that a Senior Auror was being requested. Both Aurors now just stood there staring at Harry in confusion, while Harry stood in front of his relatives and stared back blankly. Hagrid just stayed by the door and looked at everyone in confusion.

In the Teachers Lounge at Hogwarts, Dumbledore sat and chatted with Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout as they were about to have their yearly Head of House meeting that they held each year before school was in session.

They had just gotten started after each of them getting a cup of tea, when a silvery Lynx flew over to Dumbledore and Shacklebolt voice was heard. "Dumbledore, there is a situation at the Potter's home. He is accusing Hagrid of muggle baiting and trying to kidnap him. You might want to come down here and clear things up."

Dumbledore promptly sprayed his tea all over the table while he and the others stared at the spot the Patronus had disappeared from with wide eyes.

"What on earth is that all about?" Filius asked while Minerva stood from her chair with her own question. "Why would Harry think that Hagrid was kidnapping him?"

"I have no idea. Hagrid was supposed to pick him up and take him around Diagon Alley today, but I don't know what would have caused Harry to think that he was being kidnapped." Dumbledore was already halfway out the door as he spoke, the other four following behind him as they moved quickly through the halls.

"Why did you send Hagrid to take him to the Alley?" Pomona asked as they walked.

Dumbledore looked over his shoulder and sent her a smile. "Hagrid wanted to see Harry again quite badly after all these years. I thought it would be a wonderful opportunity for the two to meet while Hagrid showed Harry around the alley and helped him get his school things."

Severus scoffed under his breath as they approached the gates.

Once they were outside the gates of Hogwarts, Dumbledore pulled a sock from his pocket and tapped it with his wand to cast the 'Portus' spell. The four heads of house each placed a finger on the sock and were sucked away by the portkey.

They appeared at on Privet Drive and followed Dumbledore over to Number 4 where Harry Potter lived. Severus sneered at how dull the neighborhood looked while the Filius and Pomona just looked around with fascinated looks on their faces. They, unlike Severus, were not as familiar with the muggle world and were quite fascinated.

Not bothering to knock-not that it would have done much good with the door off its hinges -Dumbledore entered the house just as Harry finished explaining why he had requested a superior to the two Aurors and why he had requested Aurors in the first place to a flabbergasted Amelia Bones.

When Amelia got the notice through her badge that she was being formally requested, the file that had been created when the Aurors had been dispatched appeared on her desk. She quickly opened the file and read the letter that had requested for the Aurors to come and was stunned to see that the person making the request was Harry Potter, The boy-who-lived. The fact that the request was concerning a kidnapping attempt and muggle baiting of his family caused Amelia to quickly apparate to the location indicated by her badge.

She then listened to what had happened that morning with Hagrid breaking into the home-which was plain to see thanks to the state the door was in-and how, upon explaining everything to the Aurors, Auror Shacklebolt had contacted Dumbledore and then Robards had told him that everything was being taken care of. Hearing that one of her Aurors had contacted Dumbledore to take care of a matter for the DMLE had already caused her eye to twitch.

It twitched again when Dumbledore swept into the room in blinding orange and pink robes.

Even before Harry was finished with his explanation, Dumbledore was interrupting the conversation and talking over Harry.

"Ah, Amelia. So nice to see you. I am sorry that you have been called out for such a simple misunderstanding, but I will take care of everything from here."

Now Amelia, unlike with her Aurors, had been watching Harry Potter and had noticed the boy's expression getting more and more mask like. If it was not for the anger in his eyes when Dumbledore interrupted him, she would not have known just how angry the situation was making him. His family behind him looked to be just as angry, though they seemed to be equally scared. Considering that the boy they were holding on to was still sniffling about the tail he had grown, she couldn't really blame them.

"I am sorry, Mr. Dumbledore, as my presence has been formally requested this will be a situation that you will not be able to take care of. As a matter of fact, you should not have been called here at all." Amelia turned to address Dumbledore.

"Formally req…Harry, my boy. There was no need to bother Amelia. Hagrid is here to take you shopping for your school things. Why don't you just go along now, and I will talk to Amelia while you go with Hagrid."

"First of all," Harry spoke before Amelia even had a chance to start telling Dumbledore off, and it seemed that everyone wanted to know just what the small boy would say as the room was deadly silent. "I have never met you, so there is no reason for you to be calling me 'my boy' or for you to presume to tell me to go off with my would-be kidnapper who I have also never met and do not wish to go anywhere with."

Dumbledore just blinked, unsure of what was going on.

"Second of all. You have no reason to be here at all, nor do the people that you have brought with you. You are not a member of the DMLE which are the only people that have been invited into my home today. Third, you have no right to come into my home and tell me or the person I am reporting a crime to that there is a misunderstanding when the man you apparently sent to kidnap me also baited my muggle family, going so far as to try to turn my cousin into a pig."

Harry glared at the Headmaster while considering if he really wanted to go to Hogwarts if this was the man in charge of the school.

"Oh, how silly of me. Of course. Let me just take care of the tail and then we can get you headed on your way." Dumbledore pulled his wand and made to point it at Dudley, who squeaked in fear, only to stare at his empty hand in shock as Harry had immediately moved to smack the wand out of his hand as soon as he had it pointed in the general direction of his family. The wand clattered as it hit the wall of the living room before landing with a soft thunk on the carpet.

"No. No where in your titles are you called a healer of any sort. There is no reason for you to raise your wand at my cousin at all. He will be seen by a healer. And once again, this has nothing to do with you and you have no reason to be here nor for sending anyone here." Everyone was staring wide-eyed at the boy. No one could think of anyone telling Dumbledore _No_ like that before. Just _No_. Not to mention that the boy had just literally smacked Dumbledore's wand out of his hand.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore ignored or didn't see Harry's eye twitch at his familiarity while he looked at him with an expression of disappointment, "I was only going to remove the tail. It is quite rude to do what you just did." Dumbledore made a motion with his hand to summon his wand. "And I only sent Hagrid here to take you for your school things as it was obvious that your family was keeping your letter from you. Hagrid was sent to protect you, my boy."

"Hey now, didn't keep the boy's letter from him." Vernon was clearly angry at everything that was going on this morning.

"Then why has Harry not responded?" Dumbledore asked as he raised a white brow in Vernon's direction. "There is no use in lying, Mr. Dursley. It is obvious that you keep the letter from Harry so that he would not have a chance to learn about his magic."

Harry addressed the headmaster with distain. "I did not respond as I was waiting for my exam scores to come in. Scores that would have also been delivered to Hogwarts this morning as they only arrived today. I was waiting so that I could make sure that Hogwarts was able to accommodate a schedule with my required classes. Though, now I wonder if Hogwarts is even going to be worth attending." Harry muttered the last as he continued to glare at Dumbledore.

"What scores, my boy?" Dumbledore looked confused.

Amelia Bones interrupted the headmaster with a frown on her face. "That will have to wait for a moment. For right now, Shacklebolt, I want you to take Hagrid here to the Ministry and place him in a holding cell. I will speak to him when I get back."

"Now Amelia, surly that is not necessary." Dumbledore was looking at her in disappointment.

"It is very necessary. From what I can see, at the very least I will be charging him with using magic when he is not supposed to have any type of focus at all, and that will have to be investigated. The issue with Muggle baiting is also cut and dried. Move out Shacklebolt."

The Auror looked over at Dumbledore with an apology before moving to Apparate away with a now sobbing Hagrid.

"Mr. Potter, it will take me a few moments to contact a healer to help your cousin…" Amelia paused when Professor Snape stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I completed my Medi-Wizard proficiency with my Mastery in Potions. If you rather, I can take care of this now." Severus had been expecting something else when he had followed Dumbledore here today. The Potter boy was nothing like he expected, and he had been very entertained to see the small boy verbally smack the Headmaster. The fact that he had actually smacked the wand right out of the old fool's hand was a bonus.

"Severus?" Everyone turned when Petunia spoke. She turned to Harry after a moment of looking at the dower man before her. "Harry, let him help Dudley. Lily always was going on about how smart he was. I would rather have him do it than some stranger."

Severus raised a brow as he moved over to the boy and set about removing the tail. As he worked, he could hear Harry explaining his having tested out of multiple years of classes to McGonagall who had brought the subject back up.

"My dear boy, I am sorry to hear that you have wasted your time. You will of course be starting with your year mates in first year. I am so disappointed to hear that you have been venturing into the Magical world with out letting me know. It is not safe my boy."

Harry stepped over to the side of Amelia and frowned at the Headmaster. "Seriously, what is your problem. I have already told you not to address me as your boy." He turned his attention to Amelia. "He is acting like one of those men they told us about in school. Dirty old men that want to touch you in your naughty places. I half expect him to offer me candy next."

As his attention was on Amelia and not on the Headmaster at the moment, he completely missed the fact that Dumbledore had already produced a bag of lemon drops with the intent to offer one to Harry. No one else in the room missed it though, even Severus who had finished helping Dudley and had turned his attention back to the drama unfolding. Amelia just sighed as she watched Dumbledore shove the bag back into a pocket while Harry continued to talk.

"I don't know if I want to bother with Hogwarts if they cannot accommodate me as I cannot see taking first year classes when I already have Five OWLs, but I would like to request a Magically Binding Restraining Order against Headmaster Dumbledore. He is creepy and has way to much interest in me as evidenced by his attempting to have me kidnapped today and his continually referring to me as his boy."

Amelia just sighed and summoned the correct paperwork from her Auror's bag. Honestly, she really couldn't blame him.

"Now my boy, that is completely unnecessary and quite impossible as I am your magical guardian." Dumbledore was getting frustrated at the boy by this point. He just couldn't understand how the boy could turn out so different than he expected. It was worse that Amelia Bones and his employees were witnessing this.

"No you're not."

Dumbledore blinked as Harry interrupted him. "Not what, my boy?" Amelia had stopped filling out the form for the restraining order to pay attention.

"You are not my magical guardian."

"You are mistaken my boy. I was appointed your magical guardian when you were a baby and your parent's wills were sealed for your protection. Not only that, but I would have become your magical guardian when you arrived at Hogwarts, so it is a non-issue." He sounded a bit condescending, but with as irritated as he was he felt he could be excused.

"No, you are not. As I am the last of an Ancient and Noble house, the Wizengamot is not able to appoint anyone as my magical guardian as it would be a conflict of interest since I hold seats on the Wizengamot. The position would have simply gone to my physical guardians if they had been magical. As I was placed with a muggle family, you would not have been appointed my guardian at all even if I do accept a position at Hogwarts, as that would be the duties of my Head of House and not that of the Headmaster. The fact that that you are claiming to hold the position is a huge problem as the only person that can seal a will is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot along with the Minister of Magic. That you are claiming to have been appointed is…suspicious at best. I do hope that you have not been pretending to hold the position as I will be having this investigated along with having my accounts audited by the Goblins. I will be interested to learn as to wither or not you have been overstepping your authority by using my name and…possibly my seats…to further you own agenda."

Dumbledore stood still as everyone in the room looked at him with wide eyes, already knowing that he had been using the Potter seats as Harry Potter's magical guardian.

Amelia sighed as she gathered up her paperwork and turned to Harry Potter. "Mr. Potter I will return no later than tomorrow at noon with your copy of the restraining order. For now, I think it best that Mr. Dumbledore come with me while we start that investigation. I will keep you updated."

Harry and his family watched along with the Hogwarts Professors as Dumbledore protested as Amelia and Auror Robards escorted him from the premises.

Professor McGonagall, though she was quite upset with Dumbledore at the moment, was even more worried about Harry deciding not to attend Hogwarts. As scheduling was in her preview, she turned to address the issue.

"Now, tell me about your exams and what kind of schedule you would be needing if you attend at Hogwarts. I am sure that we can work this out so that you get the most of your education. It is the least that I can do for James and Lily's boy, after all. They so wanted to see you attend Hogwarts."

She smiled at Harry as Vernon Dursley passed over his scores and set beside his nephew to discuss his education while Petunia and her son went somewhere else. This was something that she had never seen coming when they had left the boy on the doorstep that night so long ago.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello all. Still sorry about the long updates but I am still not getting a lot of time where I can just sit down and write. Thank you for all the great reviews! I am still here though and will keep writing when I can. I think this story is just about done so I only expect maybe a few chapters before this one is complete. As always, please let me know if you have questions and I will do my best to answer them though pm. I hope you guys enjoy the update.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.

Once Dumbledore had been escorted out of the Dursley's home things calmed down quite a bit. Harry sat down with his uncle and Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Spout to go over his exam scores and goals for his education.

All four Hogwarts professors were stunned when presented with a comprehensive list of his exam scores. When Harry had stated that he had taken some exams and that he would need a schedule specifically made for his education, they had each expected that he had maybe tested out of the first year classes on a few of the subjects. What they were faced with was much different.

When Harry asked them to wait for a moment while he got some kind of chart from his room, the Professors continued to look over his scores in amazement. Even Severus was amazed as Harry had already managed to take five Owls and even gotten his certificate in Ghoul Studies which Hogwarts didn't even offer until sixth year, and even then only if enough students were interested in it (which was rare).

When Harry returned he sat a poster board up against the back of the arm chair so that they could all see the color-coded chart that was displayed.

"Now, this is more for my benefit than for yours as this shows when I want to take tests for each subject and in which year, but this is probably the easiest way for me to explain what classes I want to take. For this year, I would like to take third-year Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. Then I would like to take fourth-year Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. I want to have fifth-year classes in Ancient Studies, Arithmancy, and the Study of Ancient Runes, and then I would like to take the sixth-year classes for Magical Theory. I would also like to take the sixth-year exams for Astronomy, Divination, History of Magic, and Muggles Studies, but I would like to Study those on my own for Self-Study. I plan on taking the NEWTS for those four subjects next summer either way."

While Harry was pointing out each section on his very colorful chart, the four teachers just looked on incredulously. When Harry turned and saw their expressions he gave a little sigh.

"I understand if it is not possible for me to hold such a schedule at Hogwarts, but I would love to attend. I would love to study Potions and Herbology there, but I am not willing to sacrifice my schedule to do so. I also want to continue with my language studies and can do so through communication mirrors with my tutor, but really it all depends on if you are able to accommodate my having a crazy schedule. I am sorry for the trouble though."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to see someone so dedicated to learning." Professor Flitwick beamed as he stepped over so that he could see the testing schedule up close. "It looks like you have been doing a wonderful job with your education and few teachers would be upset to see someone excelling at an accelerated rate."

"Very true. Now the problem comes to your schedule." Professor McGonagall had conjured a piece of parchment along with a quill. "I think we can work it out though if we put you into classes even if it is not an assigned block for whatever house you are sorted into, which we will need to do if you are taking different year levels for each class anyway. I think I can work it out so that you don't have any trouble. We do offer time-turners to those who need it after they begin their third-year anyway."

McGonagall finished copying down his desired schedule before turning her attention back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I see no reason for you not to attend Hogwarts. I am sure that I will be able to accommodate your schedule and your Head of House will be able to work with you if any problems come about. So, I must ask you, Mr. Potter, will you be accepting you place at Hogwarts?"

Professor Spout and Flitwick looked on anxiously while Snape just watched on with his usual lack of expression.

Harry only paused long enough to look over to his uncle for a moment before turning his attention back to Professor McGonagall. "I would be delighted to attend Hogwarts, Professor."

"Wonderful. Now I will just take this list of classes back to the school and get you an updated list of textbooks. I should have it out to you within an hour or so and then you can see to your shopping. Are you in need of an escort into Diagon Alley?"

"No, thank you. I will probably go into town in the next day or so with my tutor." Harry stood along with the teachers as they prepared to leave.

"Well then, that is fine. We will leave you to it then. Look out for the OWL with your book list and we will see you on September first."

Harry shook hands with each of his new professors as they left and watched from his newly repaired doorway as they made their way down the road. He didn't even know who had fixed the door or when they had done so. He couldn't help but grin as he listened to his professor's debate which house he would be sorted into as they left.

"The boy is obviously a hard worker since he is so diligent in his studies." Professor Spout sounded hopeful as she offered her observation to the others.

"Very true, but the boy would do wonderfully in Ravenclaw. I don't think I have ever seen someone so far ahead in their studies. I would love to have him in my house." Flitwick was bouncing as he thought about having Harry Potter in his house.

"I imagine that Filius is correct. The boy is obviously a Ravenclaw if there ever was one. Such a pity, I had hoped that he would be in my house like his parents." McGonagall sighed.

"Cheer up Minerva." Professor Spout said helpfully. "He was quite brave to stand up to Dumbledore like that. Very Gryffindor that was."

McGonagall perked right up with the possibility of Harry becoming a Lion once again on the table. As the three chatted away, none of them asked Severus if he thought Harry had what it took to be a Slytherin. Though he didn't voice it to his peers, he couldn't help but think he had just seen someone with more than a little bit of ambition and cunning.

All four disappeared from Privet Drive with loud pops while still discussing their supposing new student.

Preparing for Hogwarts was not a problem at all. Though he was waiting for the next day to do his shopping, he had headed of to Diagon Alley as soon as Regulus had shown up. Once he had been dropped off on the steps of Gringotts, Harry had quickly started the process of having his vaults and accounts audited. He wanted to get the process started as soon as possible now the he was eleven.

As there should have been no account activity other than the money that was automatically deposited into the Dursley's account for his care from his Trust and general maintenance fees to his accounts and vaults, the process was quite easy though time consuming.

Once all the deposits to the Dursleys and the maintenance fees had been accounted for, one thing was quickly becoming clear, Dumbledore had been using his ill-gotten title of magical guardian to stick his fingers where they did not belong.

Angry goblins were dispatched to Hogwarts to collect the books and items that Dumbledore had taken under the excuse that he was collecting things for Harry throughout the years. He had also been withdrawing money for the care of Harry, which considering that Harry had just met the man that morning, was a huge problem. Thanks to the audit, each item would be collected and returned to his vaults and Dumbledore's vaults would be used to pay back any money taken and not properly accounted for.

On behalf of his uncle, Harry had brought with him a box of receipts that had been organized into chronological order along with living expenses for the household that some of the money had been used for. Vernon had been very detailed with everything and included notes on to why money was used if it was not being spent directly on Harry himself.

The Goblins had been impressed with the records and could see no reason to go after the Dursleys, though they would be going through everything again to ensure that no money was misused. It was clear from the receipts and notes though that most of it had been spent on Harry and his education.

After spending so much time at the bank and going though everything, including having a new key made as Harry had no idea where the original one was (it was promptly deactivated) Harry was content with how his day had gone and was just waiting for the next day to buy any supplies he did not already have.

When he arrived home that night, he was given two letters that had come in for him while he was out. One was his book list for his chosen classes. None of the books were a surprise though as he had most of them upstairs thanks to having all the old books from the Black family.

The other letter had information about the investigation into Dumbledore appointing himself Harry's magical guardian. Already issues were popping up as Dumbledore had indeed been using the Potter seat to vote on the Wizengamot, something that would be stopped immediately much to Dumbledore's ire.

Amelia Bones let him know in her letter that she would be collecting all relevant information on those votes and sending them to him within a few weeks so that he could make any relevant changes to the voting records. If he wanted to change a vote and it was on a law that had a close vote, those matters would be brought back before the Wizengamot for revote. For the most part the only issue was what he wanted the Potter vote to reflect on the records.

The most important part though was his copy of the Magically Binding Restraining Order that would ensure that Dumbledore was never alone with Harry. As Dumbledore's magic was bound by the restraining order, he would not be able to approach Harry without first notifying the DMLE and having an approved Auror present for the conversation. Even in the school he was not allowed within fifty feet without having two professors present and he would not be able to cast any spells at Harry to get around the restraining order as the restraining order would register any magic using their magical signatures.

Harry was thrilled to be safe from the creepy old man that had be way to interested in his life. Having the man restrained by magic to not be in his general vicinity without other adults in the room and not being able to talk to him at all without Aurors present was a weight off his mind.

Dumbledore was not a happy camper though as Amelia had made sure that none of the approved Aurors that could attend meetings with the boy who lived were those that were in his Order. In fact, none of the Aurors chosen had even gone to Hogwarts, so they were very unlikely to follow his orders.

The fact that he returned to Hogwarts to find Goblins in his office retrieving Potter items was another blow for the Headmaster. He had been planning on gifting those to Harry to make the boy more beholden to him in the future, but that plan was ruined now.

Having a Goblin hand him an official notice as they were leaving that all of his vaults and accounts that he had access to would be going though an audit was just the icing on the cake. He honestly didn't know how things could get worse and he certainly had no idea how things had gone so very wrong.

By the time September first rolled around, Harry was ready for Hogwarts. He had even taken his trunk and messenger bag into Diagon alley to have them charmed with more space, to have weight reducing charms and also contain security charms.

The owner of the Trunk shop was amazed at the detail on the trunk and had been astounded to find that the trunk was muggle made. Harry had just smiled and given the store owner the address of the shop where he got his trunk and storage boxes so that he could see what else the muggle made. It was one of Harry's favorite shops, and he often visited the store for storage boxes when visiting his favorite shopping district.

Honestly, most of his school items had been bought in the new age shopping district and then spelled with whatever charms they considered necessary after the fact. Harry had even gotten his quills and ink from one of the new stores that had opened over the years. Harry loved the quill sets he got as he still worked on his Calligraphy and the nib sets were much more versatile in the muggle world. He preferred the metal nibs to having to cut the quill directly whenever possible. He had even gotten some wonderful glass quills that had been sold at a shop where the owner would blow glass items right in the back work room. Every quill and nib set were stored in boxes lined with velvet to keep them safe in his trunk.

With everything packed away into his trunk and messenger bag, Harry walked onto Platform 9 and ¾ with a smile. He had been waiting for this day for years as his parents and Regulus often talked about Hogwarts. Even some of his family members from the Other Side would tell him stories from time to time about the school they had attended. He even had a few good stories from those that had attended other schools.

He had family members from each of the four houses that had spoken to him about the benefits of their house, and everyone had their own ideas about where the Potter heir would end up. Regulus, James and Lily though all had spoken many times as none of them thought that Harry would end up in Gryffindor. It had taken time for James to deal with the idea that his son would not be a Gryffindor, but he had finally decided and agreed that he would be supportive and even happy for Harry no matter what house he attended. It helped a lot that there were way more Slytherins in his family than he had known about. More Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too, and no one on the Other Side had any problem telling him off about being a stupid git about school houses.

Harry watched as families said their goodbyes and the train pulled away from the station before he pulled out a book he had found at Mystic Haven during his last trip to stock up on things he would need for school. He had found a copy of Culpeper's Herbal, by Nicolas Culpeper who was a seventeenth century botanist and physician that had combined his knowledge of science, herbs and astrology. Harry found the book fascinating and thought it may be a helpful resource for Herbology and for his own potion making.

The trip was quite uneventful, Harry had been joined by a boy his age that had simply introduced himself and pulled out book of his own that seemed content with the quiet. A red headed boy had stopped by to stare at them strangely for a few moments before leaving without a word.

Their next visitor was a young girl with bushy hair had stopped by with another boy their age looking for a toad but didn't give them a chance to introduce themselves before she was asking about what they were reading. She was quick to turn up her nose at the fantasy novel that Justin Finch-Fletchley was reading and when she saw the cover of Harry's book had started fussing at the fact that she had not seen his book on her list or seen it in Flourish and Blotts.

Once he was finally able to get a word in edgewise he explained that he had gotten it from a muggle shop. He and Justin then had to wait while the girl that had introduced herself as Hermione Granger advised them to read something more useful to their studies before she and whom they could only assume was Neville Longbottom that had lost the toad, left to continue their search for said toad.

Both Harry and Justin just stared at the empty door incredulously for a few moments before returning to their respective books. They never even noticed the blond boy that had looked in at them from the window on their door before moving on down the length of the train as they were both engrossed in their reading.

Eventually, both boys were pulled away from their reading by the announcement that they were about to arrive in Hogsmeade, which led to both boys putting away their books and dressing in their robes as quickly as they could. Both grinned at each other, excited at the prospect of finally being at Hogwarts.

Harry followed the rest of the students as they piled off the train and was startled to find the man that had broken into his home to take him shopping calling for the first years along with and older man who Harry guessed was one of the Hogwarts professors. He was not happy at all to find that the man who had been sent to kidnap him was still working at Hogwarts.

Oh, he had already figured out that it was probably not the huge mans fault. His parents and even Regulus had all been sure that he had been doing whatever Dumbledore had told him to as he was apparently a sweet but very naive man who put a lot of trust into Dumbledore. It was that trust in the Headmaster that had Harry wary now. He was unsure of what the large man would do if Dumbledore put him up to something.

Deciding to do his best to keep his distance in the future if possible, Harry joined Justin and two other boys in one of the boats that would take them to the beautiful castle that was Hogwarts.

Soon enough Harry found himself standing with the other first years as they listened to a hat sing a song about the four houses and their founders and then as each person was sorted. Harry had not met many of the other first years yet and so paid attention when those he had met were sorted. Justin was sorted into Hufflepuff, and both Hermione and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor. He wouldn't have any classes with them, but that didn't mean that he would never be around them again. He had enjoyed the quite company that Justin had provided on the train while they read after all.

Eventually it was his turn. As soon as his name was called he could hear people whispering, asking if he was really Harry Potter and where his scar was. One of the loudest questions about his missing scar was from the redhead he had briefly seen on the train but had not spoken too.

The whispers continued as the hat was sat upon his head, and only when the hat called out 'Slytherin' did the hall finally fall silent.

Harry had made it halfway to his house table before the Slytherins finally started to clap in welcome. All of them taking a few moments to process that yes, Harry Potter, the boy who lived was indeed sorted into their house. Once they were able to process what had just happened though, the gave smug smirks towards the dumbfounded Gryffindor table while clapping to welcome their new famous first-year. While not everyone was happy, most were more than happy to think about the benefits of being in the same house as the boy who lived as he was sure to have quite a bit of political power when he came of age.

It took a few more hours before the sorting had been finished, announcements made and dinner to be served. It was getting quite late before everyone was dismissed and prefects started to lead their new housemates to their dorms where they would be introduced to their houses.

Slytherin was different in that they had a house meeting with their head of house after every sorting feast. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would have meetings later in the week with their head of house and Gryffindor rarely had house meetings that included McGonagall. Severus Snape like to make his expectations of his snakes clear as soon as possible though and did not see any reason why he should wait until problems were already festering before addressing his house in person.

When he swept into the Slytherin common room he found the older years standing around the walls towards the back of the room with the younger year arranged in front of them. First years were all sitting on the couches where they would all be able to see him clearly as he took his position in front of the fireplace.

"Welcome to Slytherin." Severus folded his arms as he looked at the first years that were looking back at him. "I am Severus Snape, your new head of house. You will come to me if there is a problem that one of the prefects cannot handle, however, I expect that you will only bring to my attention that which they cannot handle. Your prefects are there for a reason, and I expect you to go to them with any issues you may have before you come to me."

"Slytherin house is different from the others in that we keep internal issues internal. If you have a problem with a fellow Slytherin, take care to keep the issue in the common room. The other houses need not know of internal issues. You will find that the other houses will act as though Slytherins are not to be trusted. Give them no reason for this. You are the future of the Magical World and I expect you to do your best to act like it. If you are incapable of acting as though you are not hoodlums, then at least don't be caught. Do not make me take points from our own house. You will not like the consequences."

"Now, for our new first years, you will be happy to know that Slytherin has a little bit more room to work with as we are in the dungeons and not stuck in a tower. Therefore, when you enter your third year you will be eligible for a room of your own. These private rooms with private baths are only available to those who earn them however, and you will be required to maintain no less than an Exceeds Expectations in all classes."

"Like the other houses, Slytherin also has a time turner for use of third years and up, however this is only available to those who earn the right to its use. This is something that the first years can look forward to in future years. For those using the time turner after their third year, they will meet in my office after dinner where it will be used to give you two extra hours of study time in a classroom set aside for this use. I will not have my Slytherins running around trying to avoid being seen in two places at once."

"Now, before I dismiss my first years to their dormitory, we need to discuss something else. Harry Potter has been sorted into our house." Severus paused as he watched a few of his snakes start to whisper to each other while shooting looks over at the Potter Heir. "I am not the least bit surprised at his sorting as I expect that there are few students that have as much raw ambition as Mr. Potter. He joins Hogwarts having already five OWLS."

He had to pause at the mummering that was coming from his surprised students. He allowed it this once as he wanted to make it clear that Harry Potter was not getting any treatment from him that he had not earned.

"Because he started his studies early with a tutor, he will be having classes with multiple years as he continues his studies. As I expected him to be sorted in this house after meeting him this summer, I have already made notes on some of the upper year schedules so that you will know if you are expected to help him find his classes during this first week. Additionally, as he is taking upper year classes as he continues to study for his remaining OWLs and NEWTs, he will be assigned to a private room and expected to maintain his grades the same as any that are given private rooms."

"Mr. Potter, as you will be taking NEWT exams for a few classes this summer, I have decided to have you assigned to a room on the seventh-year hall. This will allow me to avoid having to move your room each year as well. Please follow Mr. Higgs and he will direct you to the correct hall. Your room will have your name on the door. Ms. Farley, if you will help the first years find their rooms."

The Slytherins sat staring at Harry Potter in stunned silence for a few moments after Severus left the common room. No one knew quite what to say…Even Draco Malfoy was socked silent at the idea that someone his age could already have OWLs…more than one…and be planning on taking NEWTs after first year.

Eventually Harry got tired of being stared at and stood up. "So…which one of you is Mr. Higgs?" A slim boy with blond hair stepped away from the wall and watched as Harry walked up to him and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Can you show me where I can find my room?"

Terrence Higgs just reached out and shook the small boys hand before gesturing for Harry to follow him though the crowd. Everyone just watched as the boys disappeared into the seventh-year hall way before Gemma Farley pulled everyone's attention away.

"Alright, first years follow me."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the update. This chapter turned out longer than I wanted, but I am satisfied. The articles by Rita Skeeter are meant to be full of commas and run on sentences, so be aware that was on purpose since that is how I see her writing.

I am sorry this update took so long but I do hope that you guys enjoy it.

Happy Reading

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter

Because September first fell on a Sunday, the Children were set to start classes the day after they arrived. Harry really didn't understand why they were not given a small period of time for everyone to settle, but many things in the Wizarding world were like that. The train came on September first and classes started on the next weekday. If the train came on Friday, students had Saturday and Sunday to acclimate.

Most of the younger years would be completely stressed while trying to settle in and be ready for classes the next day.

Harry kind of cheated though.

As soon as Terrence Higgs left him in his new room, and he had warded his door for privacy like Regulus had taught him, Harry called Kreacher.

Kreacher had been pleased to serve Harry once Regulus had assured him that Harry would take care of the locket. Harry, while not being terribly close to the elf, appreciated all the work that he did to keep Grimmauld Place clean. He still did think it was a bit odd when Kreacher would sneak into the Dursleys to clean while everyone was sleeping, but house elves loved to clean, so he didn't say anything after the fourth or fifth time finding him when he was getting water or going to the bathroom.

Apparently if Harry lived there, Kreacher could do whatever he wanted. Kreacher apparently wanted to clean.

And now Harry was going to be living at Hogwarts…and Harry wanted his elf to be happy.

Kreacher was quick to start unpacking Harry's trunk and set up the room while Harry went into the attached bathroom and started getting ready for bed.

By the time he reentered his room in the pajamas Kreacher had left on the counter for him, Kreacher had rugs on the floor, the bed changed into sheets he got from only Kreacher knew where, his large mirror was attached to the wall so that he could contact Regulus for his other studies and for contacting the other side. A dresser Harry was pretty sure was from one of the rooms at Grimmauld Place was a new addition. He was not positive, but the desk and bed also looked a bit different and may have also been replacements, or maybe just changed by elf magic.

Kreacher had apparently done this for Regulus once he found out that heirs were allowed to call their elves even though it was frowned upon by Dumbledore. James had been quite furious that he had not thought of that trick when he was still in school.

The room might have been a bit bigger too, but Harry hadn't paid that much attention since he had needed the restroom after such a long feast and train ride.

All in all, Harry was pleased and sure that he would be comfortable while at Hogwarts.

Not seeing Kreacher around, Harry just climbed into bed and set an alarm for six in the morning. He was used to waking up early as Regulus had been in charge of his schedule for so long, and he had wanted Harry to be acclimated to Hogwarts schedule when he attended.

The next morning he was ready and waiting in the common room when the prefects started coming down to wake the first years. Four of them had been selected to wake and escort the first years around for the first week.

Harry closed his book when he noticed Terrence Higgs approach him and looked up at the sixth year.

"Good morning, Mr. Higgs."

Terrence blinked at the polite greeting before responding in kind. "Good morning Mr. Potter." Normally the students were not quite as formal while at the school, but the greeting spoke of the ease of which Harry acted to a fellow heir. "While at school, you can refer to everyone without the Mr. or Ms. You of course can use first names with permission, but we are not quite so formal while here."

"I see, thank you." Harry nodded his head.

"I am not required to wait to escort the first years, but as you look to be ready for breakfast, would you like to walk with me?" Honestly, he was beyond curious about the little first year. He had spoken with a few of his classmates the night before about Harry Potter and his five OWLs. Having just taken his last year, he knew just how hard and stressful it had been for him, and here was a little eleven year old that had five already.

It was mind blowing.

"I would like that very much." Harry placed his book back into his bag and followed the older boy though the hallways as they chatted. Thanks to spending so much time with Regulus, Harry was not at all put off the other trying to gather information about him.

"Are you excited to finally attend Hogwarts? I imagine that you had an excellent tutor with you already having five OWLs."

While he answered, Harry inwardly chuckled at how the boy presented his question. The question was actually the statement that would have been meaningless if he had been conversing with a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

"I suppose I am. I have wanted to study Potions and Herbology here as the Professors are Masters in their fields, but with my schedule it was not a sure thing that I would attend. I could have simply continued to home-schooled with my tutor if Hogwarts could not accommodate an accelerated schedule." As they walked they transitioned onto other subjects.

When they reached the Great Hall and took their seats, Harry simply sat with Higgs as they were still conversing politely about their favorite subjects and what Higgs thought about each of the teachers.

After they had been joined by the rest of the first years and the rest of the houses, the Heads of Houses started handing out schedules.

At the Slytherin table, some of the students noticed that Snape would stop and speak in depth about a few student's schedules as he was handing them out, speaking longest with Harry Potter and pointing out things on his schedule to which Harry nodded his understanding before thanking Snape.

It took a few moments after he had gone before Higgs spoke up. "Potter, may I see your schedule to see who else is assigned as your escorts. By the way, since Magical theory is after lunch tomorrow, I will just meet you here."

Harry smirked a bit before handing his much longer than normal schedule over to the older boy. Its length was due to it having notes of who was escorting him where for the first week as well as information for when Snape could be found in his office during his free periods. He had to hid a grin as Higgs looked over his very busy schedule.

"Well, it looks like you have Potions first. Allow me to introduce you to Adrian Pucey and I suppose I will see you later."

Even though he was busy that first week, he could see the surprised and inquisitive looks he got from the other students as he joined them in their classes. He was sitting classes with third, fourth, fifth and sixth years, which had never happened before as far as anyone knew. The fact that he was keeping up was just as surprising as his presence in their classes for the older students.

The Slytherin students were all simply watching and observing their fellow housemate while waiting for directions from home on how to act regarding Harry Potter. Almost all of them had sent home letters their first day of classes with the information that Harry Potter had been sorted into Slytherin and already had five OWLs.

They had been prepared for a first year Gryffindor, not a Slytherin who couldn't really be classified by class year other than possibly seventh as it had gotten around the common room that he was taking four NEWTs that summer after Hogwarts let out and he took three OWLs at the end of the year.

He was nothing like they had expected.

Of course, once their parents started investigating the information their children had sent home in letters, news got out and that Friday there was an article about Harry in the Daily Prophet.

 _ **HARRY POTTER-SLYTHERIN PRODIGY**_

 _On Sunday, the children of the Wizarding World once again left to begin their studies at Hogwarts. Those seven years for most of us that attended those hallowed halls, were some of the most exciting and defining of our lives._

 _This year had been long anticipated, not only because some prominent names will be attending this year, but because Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived is attending Hogwarts this year._

 _As far as anyone knew, no one had seen Harry Potter since the night his parents were tragically murdered in front of our savior by You-Know-Who. However, it has come to this reporter's attention, that, while we may not have seen him or heard from him despite all the letters that have been sent to the Boy-Who-Lived to thank him for his sacrifice, he has been here all along._

 _After being sorted into the house of Slytherin, the house of the Cunning and Ambitious, it became clear why that house was chosen. Our Harry Potter is a prodigy and very ambitious in his studies._

 _This reporter has found out that Harry Potter is not taking any of the first or even second year classes and in fact has already earned five OWLs. That's right my dear readers, Harry Potter has already sat five OWLs all with Outstandings._

 _Though this reporter has not been able to get in touch with the Boy-who-lived at this time, I promise to keep all of my dear readers up to date with our savior's studies, as it is clear that we will see great things from him in the future._

 _Rita Skeeter_

While most of the students in the Great Hall were discussing the article, with one first year at the Gryffindor table being heard to exclaim how unfair it was that he got to study ahead, Harry was staring at the paper with narrowed eyes.

After his last class, the Study of Ancient Runes was finished for the day, Harry made his way to his room and warded the door so that he would not be disturbed.

"Regulus." The word was the only thing he said, and even though he was upset, he smiled when he saw Regulus appear in the mirror that hung on his wall. As they were not sure if Reapers would be noticeable to the wards around the school, the mirrors were the best way for them to keep in contact.

"Hello Harry. I wasn't expecting you to call tonight. Did you run into trouble with one of your assignments?" It would be surprising if he did as Harry was well used to self-study.

"No, I just had a thought after reading that article about me this morning. Where exactly is all this mail I was supposedly sent?" Harry had never received anything from the Wizarding World until his Hogwarts letter, and though he was expecting to hear from Madam Bones and Gringotts, that was because he had business with them and was expecting them to contact him.

Regulus tilted his head. "That is actually a good question. Since you haven't received anything, you must have a mail ward on you." He was silent while he thought for a moment. "Hn, I think that the best thing for you to do is to write a letter to Amelia Bones with the possibility of a mail ward being placed on you without your knowledge. It is illegal to interfere with the mail of a member of the Noble houses, much less an Ancient and Noble house or the Most Ancient and Noble houses. Though you could write a spell to get rid of it, she should see to it so that it can be investigated properly, especially since it was probably Dumbledore. You should ask her about everyone using your name for books and such as well. You may need a lawyer now even though you are so young. Have Kreacher deliver it once it is finished. It is possible that your outgoing mail is being screened as well."

Harry nodded, and after a few moments of chatting, Harry wrote his letter and sent if off with Kreacher before working on that week's homework.

* * *

Two days later as he was finishing his breakfast before heading back to the common room to work on some of his self-study subjects, Amelia Bones walked into the Great Hall with three other adults and a small box in her hands.

Dumbledore was quick to stand with his arms open wide, though there was no twinkle in his eyes. "Amelia, how wonderful for you to visit. Are you here to see you niece?"

She didn't even bother smiling at the old man who had caused her so much paper work. "As lovely as that would be, I am here to see Mr. Potter."

"Oh dear, I am sorry to say that it is against school policy for students to have guests that are not related. Your visit will need to wait until summer after school as let out." He looked terribly sorry to be giving the bad news…at least until she responded.

"I checked the school charter that is kept at the ministry and there is no such rule. All Heirs and Heads of Noble, Ancient and Noble and Most Ancient and Noble houses are allowed visits from anyone regarding house business without notifying school staff in advance as house business is none of yours. I could even see him during his class time and you could do nothing about it."

Most of the students in the hall were flummoxed at the harsh reply, and the Slytherins were even more surprised that the response had come from a well known Hufflepuff, Head of the DMLE or not. Harry had already started making his way over to his guests as had Snape and Dumbledore, who was now looking quite put out at the response he had gotten.

He tried to regain control as much as he could and tried to ignore the eyes that were watching and the ears that were listening to everything that was being said. "Ah, sometimes it is easy to forget things at my advanced age. Do forgive me, my dear. Let us take this to my office where you can meet with Harry and take care of whatever you needed a first year's attention to resolve."

Amelia didn't even move an inch as she deadpanned at Dumbledore. "It is obvious that your age is affecting your memory if you have already forgotten the magically binding restraining order Mr. Potter has against you and the ongoing investigations you are under. I can assure you that Mr. Potter's business has absolutely nothing to do with you." She ignored the muttering of the students as they reacted to the information she had provided as she turned to Snape. "Professor Snape, as you are Mr. Potter's Head of House, will you show us to a secure room for our meeting?"

"Please follow me." Snape hid a smirk at the pale visage of Dumbledore as he walked past and led Harry and his guests out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore could do nothing as students rushed past, more than likely on their way to send letters home to their parents about the new information they had gained. He couldn't understand just when things had gone so wrong.

Snape led the Harry and his guests into a classroom in the dungeons that had been unused even when he was attending Hogwarts. Before he could leave them to their business, all three adults raised privacy wards and checked for any type of monitoring magics that may have been placed in the room.

Once everything had been cleared, Snape just raised a brow at the others. Harry had already cleaned a chair and taken a seat while he waited for the others to finish.

"Professor, you may stay as you are Mr. Potter's Head of House as a Hogwarts representative, despite the fact that one is not needed. I would rather there be an adult that knows what is going on just in case Dumbledore tries anything in the future."

Amelia took a deep breath before turning to Harry as the others claimed chairs for their own. "Mr. Potter, I have here," she raised the box she was holding, "not just the voting history of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter which has two votes, but also the voting history for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black which has four. Gringotts contacted the ministry as soon as you accepted the Heir ring. Could you please explain how you came to be the Black Heir?" Snape had jerked his attention to Harry at the question.

"Ah, I did not realize that there would be a voting history for the Black seats. They should have been dormant with the ring unclaimed to prove rights to the seat. As to how I became heir, when my father and Sirius Black were sixteen they completed a Blood Brother bond that adopted them into each other's family making Regulus Black my uncle by blood at his death. While Sirius was passed over for the line of succession he was never actually disinherited from the family. Currently, as I have no children, he is my heir as the last male Black despite his incarceration." Harry tilted his head as he accepted the obviously shrunken box. "How is it that there is voting history for me to go through?"

Amelia sighed. "Once Gringotts notified me that you were the heir to the Blacks as well, I started pulling those votes as Dumbledore had been voting for House Black since just after the war. While pulling paperwork to send to you, I found that he did so by being appointed the proxy votes." She was pacing across the room now. "The only thing that I can think of would be if Dumbledore was appointed by Sirius Black at his trial for betraying your parents and killing those muggles as the last adult of the Black line, but it shouldn't have gone through if you were the heir."

She was working up to a good rant when Harry interrupted with a frown. "Wait, what?" His confusion caused everyone to look at him. "I knew he was accused of murder, but why would he be accused of betraying my family?"

"Oh, I am so sorry. I thought you knew. Sirius Black is the reason that You-Know-Who came after your family. They trusted him with their location and he told him where they were." Amelia was looking at him with sympathy.

Harry looked around at all of them. "Sirius wasn't my parent's secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. This should have come out at his trial."

The room was still for a moment as the five adults looked at Harry in shock. Snape eventually broke the silence as he drawled out the question they were all thinking. "How do you know that? It is common knowledge that Sirius Black was the secret keeper."

Shaking his head, Harry replied. "I don't know who told people that, but I have a journal from my parents where they would write down what was going on for me just in case something happened. They were like letters. The last entry from my mum was dated the day before they were killed and mum explained how the charm worked and that they had decided to use Peter Pettigrew as no one would think that they would choose him and because it would be easy for him to escape if he got captured due to the small size of his animagus form."

He did actually have the journal too since he had sent Kreacher for it once Lily had told him where it was kept in their old bedroom.

Plopping into a chair, Amelia muttered. "Animagus form?"

Giving a little nod, Harry explained. "He was apparently a brown rat. They thought that if he did get captured it would be easier for him to get out as a rat than for Sirius to escape. This should have come out at a trail though."

"When I get back to the ministry, I will look into the records for the trial. I will keep you updated, but I will do everything I can to find out what is going on there. I wasn't in office then, so I can't remember anything about the trial that isn't second hand." Amelia quickly started making notes on a notebook she pulled out of her pocket.

Everyone was content to wait in silence as her quill quickly scratched out reminders for what she would need to look into once she was done here. "We have gotten way off track of what we came for outside of delivering the paperwork for your House votes. Now, these three wizards with me are Mr. Greengrass, who is a law wizard I have worked with in passing for many years. I thought it best to bring him by and introduce you as you mentioned that you may need the services of one, and from what you said, he probably has the best skill set for working for someone as high profile as you are going to be."

Harry shook his hand with a nod of his head.

"I will leave him here with you once we are done and you can see if he will suit your needs. If not he may be able to direct you to someone who will. Here we have Mr. Talbot and Mr. McAllen. They are here to check you for any illegal magics placed on your person, such as the mail ward you suspect."

Harry greeted each wizard politely and followed directions as he was directed to stand between them. One apparently would be casting the detection wards while the other recorded the information if anything turned up. Harry was not surprised when he could see that the one recording was quickly doing his job.

Once they were done, he listened as Amelia received their report.

"There is definitely a mail ward on Mr. Potter. It looks like it is set to redirect outgoing magical mail directly to Dumbledore's office here at the castle, and all incoming mail to be destroyed except for specific magical signatures that he would need to approve." Harry was not the only person in the room to narrow his eyes in anger while Mr. Talbot spoke. "It also looks like Dumbledore has linked Mr. Potter to blood wards. As long as he considers his residence his home, he and his family will be afforded passive protection; but he would need to have used Mr. Potter's blood as well as the blood from a family member to raise the wards. As they were set the day after the Potter's were killed, Mr. Potter was too young to give consent, and he still may have his blood somewhere."

Harry closed his eyes as Snape and Amelia sucked in shocked breaths. Blood was not something that anyone would allow into the hands of even those that were trusted as the potential for abuse was so great.

Amelia was pale. "Once he is charged, I can have it searched for, but there is no telling if we will find it all. It is likely that it is hidden with magic."

"You can't do anything about it right now. We will just have to hope that he has no more of my blood and he won't be able to get more due to the restraining order. Can you just reset the mail ward to go to this post office box for sorting?" When he saw the raised brows as he handed over the slip of paper, he answered the unasked questions. "There is no use worrying about what we cannot change. I had my tutor set up a post box in Diagon Alley with the sorting services in case I was right about the wards. Let's just deal with what we can for now and I will worry about my blood later."

While it was obvious that the adults were not happy with his dismissing the issue of his blood so easily, they quickly set about changing his mail wards per his desires. Once they were done, Harry spoke with Amelia quietly. Once he found out that she was planning on holding a press conference with the details of her investigations, he quickly wrote a letter that he asked that she read for him. She had no problems agreeing before leaving with a smirking Snape.

Harry then spent a few hours with Mr. Greengrass. By the time they had finished and Snape had come back by to escort Mr. Greengrass out, they had come to an agreement and Harry had signed a contract so that Mr. Greengrass on retainer. He had been quite excited to start dealing with the people that had been using Harry's name without legal permission and he would be keeping in touch with Amelia in regards to the investigations into Dumbledore's actions regarding his new client.

* * *

Two days later, there were two new articles in the Daily Prophet. The title of the first article took up most of the top fold of the paper.

 _ **DUMBLEDORE UNDER INVESTIGATION FOR QUESTIONABLE BEHAVIOR TOWARDS HARRY POTTER**_

 _This reporter was shocked when attending a press conference given by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, to find that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts, our Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and our Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot is under investigations for his actions towards Harry Potter, our Boy-Who-Lived._

 _If finding out that someone we have placed such trust in was under investigation was not enough, this reporter is distraught to report that the invitations into Albus Dumbledore's actions are causing some distressing information to come light about our esteemed leader of the Light._

 _Though, with the information coming to light, can we really trust that he is Light at all, much less the leader of the popular political faction?_

 _For those of you who are not aware, once Albus Dumbledore took his place on the political scene after his defeat of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, the Conservative political faction was renamed by Dumbledore to the Dark Faction while the new and more Radical Faction was call the Light Faction. These new labels stuck over the years as we blindly followed the words of the man we thought of as a savior. Surely, if the man who defeated the Dark Lord was telling us that he represented the Light, then we could trust him._

 _Now, all that we know is called into question._

 _Our very own savior from He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named, the most feared Dark Lord that these shores have known in centuries, our Boy-Who-Lived, has felt the need to enforce a magically enforced restraining order against the man we all thought was protecting him all these years._

 _What could be so bad that Harry Potter has felt the need for such actions, you may wonder, but my dear readers, I simply have no words that can express what our poor savior has gone through._

 _Is it jealously? Has Dumbledore gone dark now that we have a younger savior? Is he worried that Harry Potter is a threat to his titles?_

 _At this time, I just do not know. But be assured, my dear readers. This dedicated and stunning reporter will not rest until I have found and reported to you what has caused the so called Leader of the Light to fall to such dark acts._

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _ **HEAD OF DMLE GIVES PRESS**_ ** _CONFERENCE_**

 _THE FOLLOWING IS A TRANSCRIPT OF THE PRESS CONFERENCE GIVEN BY AMELIA BONES, THE HEAD OF THE DMLE_

 _I must ask that you have patience with me today as this will be a lengthy ordeal today._

 _Today, I am required by law to announce to the public that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has opened an investigation into Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore due to his public offices of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._

 _All investigations into individuals that hold public offices within our Ministry are by law required to be open to the public to ensure that the public is aware._

 _This investigation started on July thirty-first of this year, when my presence was formally requested at the home of Harry Potter. Harry Potter requested my presence when he felt that his report of an attempted kidnapping was not being taken seriously by the responding Aurors._

 _Those same Aurors are now on desk duty and required to complete training classes to ensure they understand their jobs and duties to ensure that no one else in our community feels that we are not taking your reports of crimes seriously. All Aurors are currently being reviewed on policies in response to this issue._

 _Once I had arrived at the home of Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore had just arrived along with some of the teachers from Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore immediately tried to dismiss the report, even though he had just arrived at the location and only the person making the report can dismiss said report._

 _It soon became clear that Harry Potter had initially made a claim of attempted kidnapping against an individual that has since been cleared, as they had been acting under Dumbledore's orders and was deemed not mentally capable of understanding the legalities of the situation. The fault for the attempted kidnapping was deemed to be the sole responsibility of Albus Dumbledore._

 _Conversation between Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore quickly brought more information to light for this investigation. While trying to control what classes Harry Potter would be taking at Hogwarts and explaining that there had been no kidnapping attempt because he was Harry Potters Magical Guardian as he was assigned as such when his parent's wills were sealed, Harry Potter quickly corrected Albus Dumbledore._

 _As Harry Potter is the Last of an Ancient and Noble House, the Wizengamot is not able to appoint anyone as his Magical Guardian._

 _Due to the uncomfortably familiar way Albus Dumbledore was addressing Harry Potter, as well as his unwelcome intrusion into his home without permission, and the blatant attempts of controlling Harry Potter's education and life, Harry Potter requested and received a magically binding restraining order against Albus Dumbledore for his protection, and launched this investigation._

 _Investigations have shown that Albus Dumbledore has illegally been using the votes that the the Ancient and Noble House of Potter hold under his illegal appointment of Magical Guardian. Gringotts has also informed me that he used this title to steal both money and family heirlooms from the Potter Vaults._

 _All monies and items have been retrieved by the Goblins and returned to Harry Potter._

 _While informing me of the theft, Gringotts also notified me that Harry Potter is the rightful heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and has accepted heir rings for both of his houses._

 _This new information from Gringotts brought to light that Albus Dumbledore has also been illegally using the votes of this house as well._

 _Due to a new concern that was brought to Harry Potters attention thanks to the previous article about his sorting and arrival at Hogwarts, Harry Potter contacted me, and we have since had a face to face meeting which brought to light even more issues for this investigation._

 _I had just handed Harry Potter the voting records for the Potter and Black votes that had been illegally used, when it came to light that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper for the Potters. Harry Potter is in possession of a journal where he learned that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper due to his unlikeliness of being chosen and for his illegal rat animagus form, which the Potters felt was additional security for their secret keeper._

 _As this should have been common knowledge at the trial, I then searched for the trial transcripts to find out why there was such misinformation about what happened to the Potters as well as to investigate as to how Albus Dumbledore had been appointed as a proxy to the Black seats as it was possible that it had been done by Sirius Black at his trial._

 _It has been found instead that Sirius Black has yet to receive his trial and has already been moved to a secure location until such trial takes place. The same investigation showed that Albus Dumbledore, along with Bartemius Crouch Senior and the late Millicent Bagnold, signed off on Sirius Blacks illegal transfer to Azkaban._

 _This signed order brought to light even more for this investigation._

 _First, due to the timing of Sirius Black arrest and information gained from previous interrogations into the earlier attempted kidnapping on July thirty-first, Albus Dumbledore is also under investigation for the_ Kidnapping _of Harry Potter the night his parents were killed. At the time that Albus Dumbledore had already placed Harry Potter with his relatives, Sirius Black was still the legal guardian for Harry Potter. Sirius Black had yet to be arrested or charged and Albus Dumbledore had not yet placed himself as his illegal Magical Guardian._

 _Also, this signed order brought to light that Bartemius Crouch Senior had helped his son to escape from Azkaban and was holding him in his home illegally under the imperious curse. Both Crouches are now in custody and awaiting trial and transfer to and back to Azkaban._

 _While at the meeting with Harry Potter which brought to light the issues regarding Sirius Black and his illegal incarceration, Harry Potter was checked for illegal magics, and it was found that Albus Dumbledore has been redirecting mail sent to Harry Potter since the death of his parents. The results of the test show that aside from a few exceptions that are redirected to his personal office at Hogwarts, all mail sent to Harry Potter prior to this past Sunday was destroyed. Additionally, all of Harry Potter's outgoing mail was also to be redirected to Albus Dumbledore._

 _Mail tampering of members of houses of Noble rank and above are criminal offences._

 _The test for illegal magics also showed that Albus Dumbledore used Harry Potter's blood and the blood of one of his relatives to place blood wards at his home. As Harry Potter was too young to give permission for his blood to be used, Albus Dumbledore is also under investigation for the use of illegal blood magics and blood collection for questionable purposes._

 _At this time, Albus Dumbledore is facing multiple charges. His positions in the public offices of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot have currently been suspended._

 _Our department will do our best to keep the public updated with this investigation._

 _Before I finish, Harry Potter has asked that I read a short letter._

 _ **To my fellow Witches and Wizards,**_

 _ **I would like to apologize to any of you that have been kind enough to send me mail in the past. It is with a heavy heart that I have learned that your efforts to comfort and cheer an orphan have never reached their destination. Even though I did not receive the letters and gifts that have undoubtedly been sent, I want to let you know that I am very touched to know that it was the actions of another that prevented my contact with the Wizarding World. I am gladdened to know that I was not forgotten.**_

 _ **Please accept my apologies for the lack of response to your generosity to an orphan who would have loved your words of comfort throughout the years.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _ **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

 _ **and to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

As the Great Hall sat in silence reading the morning paper and staring in shock at Dumbledore, who was quick to leave the Great Hall once he had read the paper, Harry Potter sat aside the paper that Kreacher had brought him when he woke up.

Going to his trunk and pulling his Book of Shadows out of it's hiding place, he opened it to a black page and watched as the new spell bled onto the parchment in dark red ink as he spoke.

 _As some part of a self-serving ploy_

 _Someone has taken and stored my blood_

 _I ask now for magic to come to destroy_

 _And turn it all to useless mud_

His mum would get a kick out of the irony when he contacted her later on the mirror.

Moments later he was placing his book back in its hiding place in his trunk and heading off to Arithmancy.


End file.
